


Torture

by BadWolfintheTardis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Deutsch | German, F/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfintheTardis/pseuds/BadWolfintheTardis
Summary: Drei Monate im parallelen Universum werden Rose und ihr neuer Doctor mit einer bisher unbekannten Bedrohung konfrontiert. Wird Roses Fehler und sein eigener Leichtsinn dem Doctor zum Verhängnis werden?





	1. Gefangen

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry im Vorfeld für diese fiese, an Sadismus grenzende Story... Was ich dem Doctor antue, ist nicht besonders nett und ist natürlich keinesfalls zum Nachahmen bestimmt. In meinen Augen kann aber ein bisschen Fantasiegewalt überaus therapeutisch sein ;) Letzte Warnung: Wer bildliche Beschreibungen von Folter, Blut und medizinischen Eingriffen nicht verträgt, sollte diese Geschichte besser NICHT lesen!!  
> Ich habe versucht, so weit wie möglich im Canon zu bleiben und die medizinischen Details (von denen es leider mehr als genug gibt, sorry) so realistisch wie möglich zu beschreiben.  
> Doctor Who und alle Charakteren und Orte gehören natürlich nicht mir, dafür sind alle Fehler in Storyline, Rechtschreibung und Grammatik meine! Meine Geschichten sind übrigens generell unbeta-ed  
> \- außer von mir! Mittlerweile bin ich dazu gekommen, diverse Fehlerchen auszumerzen und hier und da noch kleine Veränderungen vorzunehmen. Die Charakteren und Emotionen vom Doctor und Rose sind jetzt noch etwas genauer beleuchtet, ihre Hintergrundgeschichten etwas besser erklärt und das Voranschreiten ihrer Beziehung innerhalb der Ereignisse wird nochmal etwas deutlicher. Ich hoffe, es gefällt so. ;)

Er war erst drei Monate in diesem Universum. Genau genommen waren es drei Monate und 12 Tage, also 104 Tage. 104 Tage in einem fremden Universum, auf einer fremden Welt, mit einem fremden Körper und fremden Emotionen.

Die ersten Wochen waren die Schlimmsten gewesen. Denn nicht nur er hatte sich verändert, sondern auch Rose. Nach dem ersten Schock, erneut vom Doctor in Petes Welt zurückgelassen worden zu sein, hatte sie sich von ihm zurückgezogen. Verständlich, denn er war nur der Trostpreis, die Time Lord-Mensch-Biometakrise, der Doctor, aber eben nicht ganz der Doctor. Er hatte genau verstanden, was sie gefühlt hatte, denn er selbst empfand genauso – er war minderwertig und nicht das, was sie eigentlich verdient hätte!

Rose hatte sich in den dreieinhalb Jahren im parallelen Universum in eine starke, selbstbewusste, junge Frau entwickelt, die wusste, was sie wollte – und wen sie wollte. Sie musste sich nicht mit einer billigen Kopie zufrieden geben – sollte es in seinen Augen auch nicht müssen und sogar er fand es unfair von seinem Konterpart, dass er ihr seine eigene Person aufgezwungen hatte. Rose verdiente keine Kopie, sie verdiente nur das Beste, das Original! Aber der Doctor hatte ihr keine Wahl gelassen und jetzt hatte sie ihn am Hals. Nein, er war nicht Roses Trostpreis – er war vielmehr ihre Bürde, ihre Aufgabe, ihr Problem. Schließlich war er der Grund gewesen, weshalb der Doctor sie erneut am Strand zurückgelassen hatte. Wäre er nicht gewesen, hätte auch Rose in ihrem Heimatuniversum bleiben und mit dem Mann, den sie liebte, glücklich werden können. Aber nein, mit seiner bloßen Existenz hatte er ihr jede Chance auf Glück und Zufriedenheit verwehrt – er hasste sich selbst dafür! Darum nahm er ihr nicht übel – verstand sogar sehr gut – dass sie ihm bisher oft ausgewichen war, kaum ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt und ihn kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt hatte.

Dass sein neuer Körper nicht mehr ganz so gallifreyisch war, wie er gern hätte und es gewohnt war, hatte auch nicht sonderlich dabei geholfen, seinen Minderwertigkeitskomplexen entgegenzuwirken. Denn abgesehen von seinem fehlenden linken Herzen – wie kamen diese Menschen nur mit einem einzigen Herzen zurecht? Er war schon aus der Puste, wenn er in den dritten Stock musste, denn der respiratorische Bypass war natürlich auch Geschichte – waren auch alle seine Sinne etwas schwächer ausgeprägt. Er brauchte zum Beispiel nun tatsächlich eine Brille, wenn er scharf sehen wollte und trug sie nicht nur noch zum Lesen oder um intelligenter zu wirken. Gut, Rose hatte seine Brille immer schon sexy gefunden und er hatte gehofft, sie würde positiv reagieren, wenn er eine trug, die genauso aussah wie die, die der Doctor immer getragen hatte. Aber leider ging der Schuss nach hinten los und Rose wich ihm nur noch öfter aus und sah ihn noch weniger an als ohnehin schon. Auch sein Gehör hatte unter der Metakrise gelitten – es war, als hätte er dauerhaft Watte in den Ohren und die Randfrequenzen im Infra- und Ultraschallbereich konnte er gar nicht mehr wahrnehmen. Was seinen Tastsinn anging, so fühlte sich anfangs seine Haut fürchterlich überempfindlich an und bei jeder unerwarteten Berührung zuckte er vor Schreck zusammen, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Er hatte es sogar fertig gebracht, sich am hauchdünnen Papier der Zeitung zu schneiden – solche Schmerzen von einem so kleinen Schnitt hatte er nie für möglich gehalten! Was ihn aber am meisten ärgerte, war sein mangelhafter Geruchs- und Geschmackssinn – er hatte so viele verschiedene Planeten besucht, nur um außergewöhnliche Düfte oder Geschmäcker kennenzulernen und er war immer in der Lage gewesen, mithilfe seiner Geruchsrezeptoren und Geschmacksknospen Stoffe und Materialien bis in ihre chemische Zusammensetzung zu analysieren. Diese Fähigkeit war nun um Einiges eingeschränkt – manchmal kam es ihm so vor, als könne er fast gar nichts mehr riechen und alles, was er kostete, schmeckte schrecklich fad und nichtssagend. Darum fiel es ihm in den ersten Wochen auch so schwer, überhaupt etwas zu essen – ihm fehlte einfach jeglicher Appetit und das geschmacklose Essen auf seiner Zunge erinnerte ihn noch dazu bei jedem Bissen an seine eigene Minderwertigkeit. Am Schlimmsten war jedoch der nun vollständig abhandengekommene Zeitsinn und damit verbunden die Fähigkeit, Zeitlinien zu sehen – also quasi das, was einen Time Lord ausmachte! Er wusste nicht recht, ob der Verlust dieses für ihn so wichtigen Sinns damit zusammenhing, dass er bei der Metakrise einen Schuss Mensch abbekommen hatte, dass seine mentale Verbindung zur TARDIS so unnatürlich abgerissen war oder einfach weil er sich nun in einem völlig fremden Universum mit völlig fremden kosmischen Energien befand. Aber es war schlicht und ergreifend frustrierend!

Frustrierend war auch die mangelnde Kontrolle über seine Stoffwechsel- und Hormonaktivitäten. In den ersten Wochen war es häufiger, als ihm lieb war, vorgekommen, dass sein Blutzucker plötzlich abgefallen war, weil sein Time Lord-Hirn zwar die übliche Menge Glukose verbrauchte, aber sein insuffizienter, nicht-ganz-Time-Lord-Körper nicht genug aufnehmen und metabolisieren konnte. Dass Menschen so regelmäßig essen mussten, hatte er bisher irgendwie immer unterschätzt. Genauso wie das Bedürfnis nach Schlaf! Er musste jetzt tatsächlich schlafen – jeden Tag! Für mehrere Stunden! – wenn er nicht mitten am Tag bei der Arbeit oder in der Straßenbahn einnicken wollte – was schon mehrfach vorgekommen war. Dass er dabei nach wie vor von fürchterlichen Albträumen von Krieg, Zerstörung und Tod heimgesucht wurde, interessierte seinen Körper jedoch reichlich wenig. Darum versuchte er, Schlaf so lange wie möglich zu meiden – drei bis vier Stunden stellten sich als gerade ausreichend heraus, um einigermaßen produktiv zu sein und nicht in jeder ruhigen Minute einzuschlafen. Aber am unangenehmsten war eindeutig eine andere Sache – wie oft musste er sich aus äußerst peinlichen Situation herauslavieren, weil er seine eigenen Fantasien nicht im Zaum hatte halten können und dieser verräterische, triebgesteuerte Körper seine …Zuneigung für Rose nur zu deutlich offenbaren musste? Gut, dass Jackie ihm schon am zweiten oder dritten Tag einen langen Mantel ähnlich seinem alten geschenkt hatte, der die entscheidenden Körperregionen überdeckte! Dennoch schien es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit zu sein, bis er Rose besprang wie ein liebestoller Hund!

Kurz gesagt, er hatte große Probleme damit gehabt, sich an seinen neuen Körper zu gewöhnen und sich selbst zu akzeptieren. Er fühlte sich fremd in seiner Haut und fremd in seinem Kopf und ohne seine TARDIS oder Roses Unterstützung, die ihm den nötigen Halt in dieser für ihn sehr schwierigen Zeit hätten geben können, war er schnell in ein metaphorisches, tiefes Loch gefallen.

Die überwiegend schlechte Laune des neuen Doctors hatte natürlich reichlich wenig dabei geholfen, Rose davon zu überzeugen, dass er immer noch derselbe war. Statt aufgedrehter Hyperaktivität, ausgelassenem Frohmut und grenzenloser Lebensfreude war der neue Doctor oft unsicher, in sich gekehrt und sogar regelrecht depressiv. Also gar nicht so, wie sie ihn von früher kannte. Rose hätte fragen können, was mit ihm los war, aber sie war anfangs selbst viel zu niedergeschlagen und mit ihrem eigenen emotionalen Auf und Ab beschäftigt gewesen, um sich auch noch um seine Gefühle zu kümmern. Nach all der jahrelangen Arbeit, um in ihr Heimatuniversum zurückzukehren, hatte der Doctor sie wieder an diesem verfluchten Strand zurückgelassen! Sie war so unendlich wütend, enttäuscht und verletzt, aber trotzdem liebte sie ihn mit jeder Faser ihres Seins! Sie durchlebte jeden Tag aufs Neue ein Wechselbad der Gefühle und sie konnte sich nicht einigen, ob sie den Doctor anhimmeln oder verfluchen sollte. Sie liebte ihn so sehr, aber hasste ihn gleichzeitig dafür, sie erneut zurückgelassen zu haben. Und zu allem Überfluss erinnerte ER sie jede Sekunde an ihn, weshalb sie gerade am Anfang seinen Anblick nicht lange hatte ertragen können. Es war nicht so, dass sie ihn nicht für das akzeptieren konnte, was er war – was auch immer eine Biometakrise sein sollte, sie verstand sehr wohl, dass auch ER der Doctor war, mit all seinen Erinnerungen, Gefühlen und Gedanken, nur eben in einem neuen Körper, ähnlich wie bei einer Regeneration. Aber sie hatte genauso große Schwierigkeiten damit, ihre Gefühle IHM gegenüber zu sortieren. Ja, sie hatte ihn am Strand für seine geflüsterten Worte geküsst. Und ja, das war bisher der mit Abstand beste Kuss ihres Lebens gewesen. Aber hinterher hatte sie diesen Kuss zutiefst bereut. Nicht, weil er nicht aufrichtig gewesen wäre, aber Rose fürchtete, dem Doctor damit endgültig das Herz gebrochen und ihn vertrieben zu haben. Wenn dieser Kuss nicht gewesen wäre, wäre er vielleicht geblieben? Hätte er sich wenigstens anständig von ihr verabschiedet? Er war einfach gegangen, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen! Und er hatte nicht nur sie selbst zurückgelassen, sondern auch IHN – den neuen Doctor – mit nichts als seiner Kleidung am Leibe und einem kleinen Stück TARDIS. Wie sollte sie diesem Doctor jemals wieder in die Augen schauen? Wegen ihr hatte er alles verloren, was er kannte und was ihm lieb und teuer war – seine Freunde, sein Zuhause, sein ganzes Universum! Und Rose fand nicht, dass sie das Alles wert war. Sie hatte ihm nichts zu bieten, um all diese Verluste auch nur ansatzweise wieder gut zu machen. Wenn sie sich also vor Augen hielt, was er alles verloren hatte, war es für sie keineswegs verwunderlich, dass er so niedergeschlagen war. Er erinnerte sie oft mehr an seine neunte Regeneration als seine zehnte. Auch der Doctor hatte ja am Strand so etwas angedeutet – dass er voll von Blut, Zorn und Rachegelüsten wäre und so war, wie damals, als sie ihn kennengelernt hatte. Er hatte gesagt, sie solle ihn besser machen! Aber Rose hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie sie das anstellen sollte. Sie war nicht seine Rettung oder Erlösung oder als was der Doctor sie auch immer betrachtete – sie war vielmehr seine Strafe! Sie fühlte sich wie die Strafe dafür, dass er auf der Crucible die Daleks vernichtet hatte. Und für diesen Genozid musste er jetzt bei ihr bleiben, ohne TARDIS und die Möglichkeit, durch Raum und Zeit zu reisen, in einem alternden Körper. Er war dazu verdammt, mit ihr auf der Erde zu versauern!

Dieser Zustand des umeinander Herumschleichens und sich gegenseitig Bemitleidens hatte Wochen angedauert. Wochen, in denen sie im Tyler-Anwesen eher nebeneinanderher als miteinander gelebt hatten. Und wenn sie doch einmal ein paar Worte gewechselt hatten, hatte es immer schnell Streit zwischen ihnen gegeben, weil Trauer und Frust so nah an der Oberfläche brodelten. Am Ende war nach acht Wochen die metaphorische Bombe geplatzt und all die unausgesprochenen Gefühle, die sich wochenlang aufgestaut hatten, wurden endlich offenbart. Viele emotionale Gespräche waren gefolgt, viele Tränen ihrerseits und sogar ein paar seinerseits – danke Donna, jetzt war er zur Heulsuse mutiert! – viele Versöhnungen und neue Streitereien. Doch nach zehn oder elf Wochen hatten sie endlich einen Punkt erreicht, an dem sie beide glaubten, mit der neuen Situation klar zu kommen. Sie hatten langsam akzeptiert, dass zwar alles nicht so war, wie sie es gehofft hatten, aber dass sie dennoch das Beste daraus machen und gemeinsam ein tolles Leben verbringen konnten. Der Doctor – ja, Rose nannte ihn schließlich sogar wieder so – hatte sich so gut wie eben möglich an seinen neuen Körper gewöhnt – was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig? – und war dank ihrer stetig wachsenden Zuneigung auch wieder etwas fröhlicher und offenherziger. Und Rose schien sich damit abgefunden zu haben, dass sie nie wieder in ihr Heimatuniversum zurückkehren und den anderen Doctor sehen konnte – und wieder: was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig? – aber nach einer Weile wollte sie das auch gar nicht mehr. Nach einer Weile vergaß sie immer häufiger, dass IHR Doctor – der Metakrisen-Doctor – nicht der in dem anderen Universum war. Und wie nach seiner ersten Regeneration lernte sie, ihren neuen-neuen Doctor zu lieben wie zuvor und dankbar zu sein für die unerwartete Chance, mit ihm ihr Leben verbringen zu können.

 

Und jetzt, wo beide langsam anfingen, dieses gemeinsame Leben zu genießen, stand er nun hier. Allein.

Vor einer Stunde noch hatte er in seinem UNIT-Labor – ja, natürlich arbeitete er wieder ganz wie früher als freier, wissenschaftlicher Berater für UNIT, was sollte er auch anderes machen? – im Dachboden von Big Ben an seiner langsam wachsenden TARDIS gearbeitet, als der Ton einer eingehenden E-Mail auf seinem Laptop seine Bastelarbeiten unterbrochen hatte. Das allein war schon seltsam genug gewesen, weil bisher nur sehr wenige, ausgewählte Personen seine neue Mail-Adresse kannten und all diese Personen nur wenige Etagen unter ihm arbeiten sollten. Doch der Inhalt der kurzen E-Mail war noch seltsamer, wenn nicht sogar beängstigend, gewesen:

_Hallo ‚Dr. Smith‘! Sie wissen nicht, wer ich bin, aber ich weiß, wer SIE sind! Oder besser, WAS Sie sind! Und ich bin ziemlich neugierig auf Sie! Um Sie zu überzeugen, mich besuchen zu kommen, habe ich Ihre kleine Freundin Rose Tyler bei mir. Ich nehme an, Sie wollen sie wiederhaben, also zeigen Sie mir, wie gut Sie wirklich sind und kommen Sie zu mir! Ich freue mich schon darauf, Sie endlich persönlich kennenlernen zu dürfen! Bis bald! M_

_P.S. Natürlich würde ich es vorziehen, wenn Sie alleine kämen und UNIT nichts von unserem Treffen erfahren würde. Ich bin so furchtbar schreckhaft und will doch Ihre kleine Blume nicht zerbrechen…_

Natürlich war der Doctor nicht sofort in Panik verfallen. Stattdessen hatte er zuerst versucht, Rose zu erreichen. Aber sie war weder in ihrem Büro, noch anderswo im UNIT-Hauptquartier zu finden gewesen und ihr Handy war untypischerweise ausgeschaltet. Langsam doch unruhig werdend, hatte er Pete unauffällig gefragt, wo sie sein könne und erfahren, dass sie vor drei Stunden einer angeblichen UFO-Sichtung am Rande der Stadt nachgegangen war, die sich vermutlich aber doch nur wieder als Drohne herausstellen würde. Solche Einsätze hatten sie mindestens dreimal pro Woche und natürlich war sie alleine gegangen!

Er hatte es sich nicht anmerken lassen, aber das Gespräch mit Pete hatte den Doctor dann doch etwas nervös gemacht. Er musste annehmen, dass das Ganze kein geschmackloser Scherz war, sondern Rose tatsächlich entführt worden war, um als Köder für ihn herzuhalten. Er hatte also keine andere Wahl, als zu dem Absender zu gehen und sie zu befreien! Eigenartigerweise stand in der E-Mail kein Ort, zu dem er kommen sollte, aber er nahm an, dass auch das Aufspüren von ihr und ihrem Entführer eine Art Test für ihn darstellte. Und nichts leichter als das – es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, da hatte er mithilfe der E-Mail-Adresse die IP und den Standort des Servers herausgefunden, von wo sie verschickt worden war. Und in weniger als einer Minute hatte er Roses Handy geortet, ob abgeschaltet oder nicht – es war derselbe Ort.

Jetzt, zwanzig Minuten später, stand der Doctor allein vor einem großen, alten Herrenhaus außerhalb der Stadt. Es sah unbewohnt und heruntergekommen aus – das Mauerwerk bröckelte unter dichtem Efeu, die schmutzigen Fenster waren zum Teil eingeschlagen und der ungepflegte Garten war das reinste Chaos – aber das musste nicht unbedingt was heißen.

Natürlich war dem Doctor klar, dass er gerade in eine Falle lief – eine Falle speziell für ihn. Aber da Rose möglicherweise in Gefahr war, lief er bereitwillig in sie hinein. Vielleicht nahm er seinen `Gastgeber` auch nicht richtig ernst – wirklich? Rose entführen und ihn mit einer E-Mail in ein altes Haus locken? – Das wirkte doch alles etwas stümperhaft! Er hatte schon deutlich schlimmere Situationen durchgestanden und bei weitem durchdachtere Fallen gesehen. Und auch Rose war keine Anfängerin auf ihrem Gebiet. Wahrscheinlich wartete sie längst auf ihn, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht und ihren Entführer gefesselt zu ihren Füßen. Oder war es eher ein schlechtes Zeichen, wenn Rose trotz all ihrer Erfahrungen entführt werden konnte?

Auf jeden Fall klingelten all seine Alarmglocken, während er an die große, reichverzierte Holztür trat. Aber der Doctor tat es als Fehlreaktion seines ungewohnten Körpers ab. Er betätigte die alte, gusseiserne Türklinke und die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Quietschen in den alten Angeln. Sie war nicht verschlossen! Er wurde also definitiv erwartet. Trotzdem war niemand zu sehen.

Vorsichtig durchforstete er die einzelnen Räume des Herrenhauses. Aber im Erdgeschoss fand er nichts anderes als mit großen, verstaubten Tüchern abgedeckte Möbel und die ein oder andere Spinne in ihrem Netz. Dasselbe im Obergeschoss. Blieb also nur noch der Keller.

Eine alte, modrige Steintreppe herabgehend, hörte der Doctor leise Stimmen zu ihm heraufschallen. Eine davon war ihm wohlbekannt – Rose. Er konnte zwar nicht hören, was sie sagte, aber ihre Stimme klang relativ ruhig und fest und das war ein gutes Zeichen. Dennoch musste er sich zwingen, nicht die letzten Stufen zu ihr herunter zu rennen. Das wäre äußerst dumm und leichtsinnig…

In einem von kaltem Mauerwerk begrenzten und mit grellem Kunstlicht beleuchteten, großen Raum am Ende der Treppe stand ein dünner, glatzköpfiger Mann – Mitte 40? 50? Er konnte es nicht genau sagen – und grinste ihn selbstgefällig an.

„Dr. Smith! Wie schön, dass Sie kommen konnten! Willkommen in meinem kleinen, bescheidenen Domizil!“, sagte er, einladend die Arme ausbreitend.

„Doctor!“ Hinter dem Mann war eine mit Gitter abgetrennte kleine Zelle, ursprünglich wohl mal ein Lager für wertvollere Gegenstände, die nun als Gefängniszelle für Rose diente. Mit geübten Blick beurteilte der Time Lord zuerst ihren Gesundheitszustand – klare Augen, ruhige Atmung, keine offensichtlichen Verletzungen – und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es ihr verhältnismäßig gut zu gehen schien. Dann widmete er sich der Ausbruchsicherheit ihrer Zelle – verstärkter Stahlrahmen, gewelltes und miteinander verschweißtes Gitter, großes Vorhängeschloss an einem gusseisernen Riegel – das könnte zum Problem werden, zumal er noch keinen funktionsfähigen Schallschrauber hatte. Und zum Schluss musterte er seinen Gegenüber, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, Rose trotz ihrer guten Ausbildung in Sachen Selbstverteidigung entführt zu haben – kalter, selbstsicherer Blick, gute Zähne und funktionale Kleidung unter einem weißen Arztkittel inklusive Latexhandschuhen – offenbar doch nicht ganz so stümperhaft, wie er erwartet hatte.

Natürlich hatte all das keine ganze Sekunde gedauert und der Time Lord hatte dabei nicht einmal den Blick von Roses Entführer abwenden müssen, den er aus dunkeln Augen abschätzig ansah. Dennoch klang sein Tonfall beiläufig und unbesorgt, als der Doctor endlich den Mund aufmachte – in solchen Situationen war es besser, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, egal wie wütend er gerade war.

„Sie sagten, Sie würden mich kennen, aber ich glaube nicht, Sie schon mal getroffen zu haben! Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?“ Die Hände in die Hosentaschen schiebend, begann der Doctor, unbekümmert in dem Kellerraum umherzuschlendern und den Rest seiner Umgebung zu begutachten. Mehrere, verschlossene Metalltüren führten in angrenzende Räume und an einer Wand gegenüber Roses Zelle standen lange Tische mit unterschiedlichen Laborgeräten – er erkannte unter anderem ein Blutanalysegerät, ein Elektronenmikroskop, einen medizinischen Laser, einen Elektrokardiographen, sogar ein Gerät für Genanalysen war dabei. Und das waren nur die größeren Apparate! Außerdem standen mehrere Computer mit Bildschirmen dort – sogar Rose hatte einen Flatscreen in ihrer Zelle hängen – doch leider zeigten alle nur ein schwarzes Bild und gaben damit keinen Aufschluss, mit wem er es hier zu tun hatte oder was dieser Mann von ihm wollte.

Auf jeden Fall war Roses Entführer sehr gut ausgestattet – diese ganze Technik musste ein Vermögen gekostet haben – und alles schien aus dem medizinischen Bereich zu stammen. Das machte den Doctor ein wenig nervös. Immerhin fand er nichts, was als Waffe zu gebrauchen war – das war gut und schlecht zugleich.

„Ich? Ich bin ein Fan von Ihnen!“, sagte der Glatzkopf mit übertrieben überschwänglicher Stimme. „Der berühmte ‚Dr. John Smith‘ persönlich – ‚der Doctor‘! Natürlich ist das nicht Ihr richtiger Name! Sie haben vermutlich nicht mal einen! Immerhin sind Sie nicht von dieser Welt! Nicht mal aus diesem Universum!“, plapperte er weiter und der Doctor zog eine abschätzige Augenbraue hoch.

Tatsächlich war es nicht so leicht gewesen, seine Person in dieser Welt zu etablieren. Aber da er wohl einige Jahre hier verbringen musste, bis seine neue TARDIS flugbereit wäre – WENN sie je flugbereit wird, fügte er mit einem inneren Zähneknirschen hinzu – hatte er versucht, sein Inkognito so plausibel und nachvollziehbar wie möglich zu gestalten. Eigentlich hatte er ja ursprünglich gehofft, durch Unauffälligkeit im Hintergrund verschwinden zu können. Doch als neuer ‚Freund‘ der unter mysteriösen Umständen aufgetauchten Tochter des Wirtschaftsmillionärs Peter Tylers hatte sich das als äußerst schwierig herausgestellt. Schon beim ersten Besuch in der Stadt mit Rose und ihrer Mutter am Tag nach seiner Ankunft in diesem Universum waren ihm Fotografen und Paparazzi aufgefallen, die in der Hoffnung auf eine spannende VIP-Story unzählige Fotos von ihnen geschossen hatten. Es hatte keine ganze Woche gedauert, da wurde er mit Anfragen für Interviews überhäuft und bei jedem Schritt vor die Tür des Tyler-Anwesens von Reportern angequatscht. Offenbar war er der geheimnisvolle Fremde, der die unnahbare Millionärstochter bezirzt hatte, egal wie abweisend sie sich in der Zeit ihm gegenüber verhalten hatte.

Zum Glück hatte aber dieser ganze Medienrummel um Rose und ihn nicht allzu lange angehalten. Die beiden hatten sich bedeckt gehalten, keinerlei Interviews gegeben und auch sonst keine einzige interessante Story geliefert. So hatten die Reporter schnell das Interesse an ihnen verloren. Und das war auch gut so, denn ihre Situation war schon kompliziert genug gewesen. Außerdem durfte niemand erfahren, wer oder was er wirklich war, schon gar nicht in einer Gesellschaft, die wegen der beinahe-Katastrophe mit den Cybermen und mehrerer anschließenden beinahe-Alieninvasionen geradezu xenophob war – selbst bei UNIT kannte keiner außer Pete, Jackie und Rose seine wahre Identität und das war gut so. Mithilfe von UNITs Technik und seiner ausgezeichneten Hacking-Talente hatte der Doctor also schnell eine Pseudopersönlichkeit erschaffen – der frei angestellte wissenschaftliche Berater Dr. John Smith – mit Hintergrundgeschichte und allem Drum und Dran. Doch obwohl er damit Behörden und Medien hatte täuschen können, hatte all das nicht gereicht, den Mann vor ihm zu überzeugen.

„Nicht von dieser Welt?“, lachte der Doctor gekünstelt und mit gespielter Unwissenheit. „Ich hab' keine Ahnung, von was sie da reden, Herr… `tschuldigung, wie war gleich Ihr Name?“

„Doktor!“, antwortete der Glatzkopf mit schiefem Grinsen. Seine Antwort verwirrte den Time Lord sichtlich.

„Doktor wer?“ Oh, so fühlte sich das also an – viel weniger lustig, als er über 900 Jahre lang angenommen hatte…

„Doktor Stephen Mordo!“ Es gefiel ihm, den Doctor aus seinem selbstsicheren Konzept zu bringen. Mit genussvollem Grinsen beobachtete er, wie der Time Lord einen kurzen, unsicheren Blick zu Rose warf, nur um zu sehen, ob ihr der Name etwas sagte. Doch auch sie schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf. Generell war Rose verhältnismäßig still. Warum?

„Tut mir Leid, sollte ich Sie kennen?“, fragte der Doctor weiter, während er an seinem Ohrläppchen spielte.

„Vermutlich nicht!“, gab Mordo zu, sich plötzlich von ihm abwendend, um eine Tür am hinteren Ende des Raumes aufzuschließen.

„Doctor, pass auf, ich glaub‘, er ist gefährlich!“, flüsterte Rose ihm endlich zu, als der Time Lord den unbeobachteten Moment nutzte und zu ihr rüber eilte, um ihren Käfig irgendwie zu öffnen.

„Geht’s dir gut?“, fragte er sie leise. Als Rose nickte, atmete er innerlich erleichtert aus. Dann widmete er sich dem großen Schloss. Sein neuer Schallschrauber war bereits in Arbeit, aber leider noch lange nicht fertig, also hatte er keine Chance, die Tür ihrer Zelle ohne einen Schlüssel aufzubekommen.

„Sparen Sie sich die Mühe!“, rief plötzlich Doktor Mordo aus dem anderen Raum. „Und kommen Sie lieber hier rüber, ich will Ihnen was zeigen!“

„Ich hol‘ dich hier raus!“ Der Doctor sah Rose tief in die Augen. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick mit vollstem Vertrauen und nickte erneut. Dann wendete sich der Time Lord von ihr ab und folgte dem anderen Mann in das angrenzende Zimmer des Kellers.

Es war eine Art Abstellraum, wie jeder andere Kellerraum unter solchen Herrenhäusern auch. Nur dass hier nicht alte Möbel oder Schränke voller Konserven oder Kartons mit Weihnachtsdekoration herumstanden, sondern weitere, teure Gerätschaften – der Doctor erkannte sogar ein Röntgengerät. An der Rückwand jedoch waren flache, flüssigkeitsgefüllte Schalen und darüber hingen mehrere Leinen, an denen frisch entwickelte Fotos aufgehängt waren – offenbar wurde der Raum auch als Entwicklungskammer genutzt. Darum war er nicht überrascht, dass an den Wänden unzählige Bilder hingen, alle fein säuberlich mit Datum versehen und einer Notiz, wo sie aufgenommen worden waren.

Es waren Bilder von ihm und Rose. Bilder von ihnen in der Öffentlichkeit, teilweise von weit weg fotografiert und offensichtlich im Nachhinein stark vergrößert. Bilder aus der Stadt, auf denen sie plaudernd nah nebeneinander herliefen; oder von diversen Veranstaltungen, auf denen sie mit wichtigen Persönlichkeiten Smalltalk hielten; mehrere Bilder waren anscheinend im Tyler-Anwesen oder durch eines der Fenster aufgenommen worden, was ihm ein Schaudern über den Rücken jagte; und eines zeigte sie vor wenigen Tagen, bei ihrem ersten – zweiten – innigeren Kuss. Neben den Bildern gab es einige Textausschnitte aus Zeitungen und Boulevard-Blättern, die von ihm oder Rose berichteten und auch seine gefälschten Social-Media Seiten und sein inoffizieller Lebenslauf hingen an der Wand.

„Schöne Sammlung!“, sagte der Doctor möglichst unbeeindruckt. Innerlich jedoch brodelte es in ihm. Die zum Teil sehr privaten und intimen Bilder von ihm und Rose ließen schließen, dass dieser Doktor Mordo eine krankhafte Obsession mit ihnen hatte. Und da gerade bei seiner Person noch einige Vermerke mit großen Fragezeichen gekennzeichnet waren, schien er ihn mit seiner erfundenen Hintergrundgeschichte nicht getäuscht zu haben. Das wunderte den Doctor auch nicht, denn er hatte sein Inkognito nur so gründlich ausgearbeitet, um neugierigen Reportern, Personalchefs und Freunden der Familie standzuhalten und nicht einem besessenen, irren Stalker!

„Ich gebe zu, sie ist an manchen Stellen noch recht lückenhaft!“, antwortete Mordo, mit den Latexhandschuh-bekleideten Händen beinahe zärtlich über eine Nahaufnahme von dem Time Lord streichend.

„Und wie kommen Sie darauf, dass Rose und ich nicht von dieser Welt sind?“ Langsam hatte er keine Lust mehr auf dieses Spielchen. Ihn widerte dieser ganze Raum zutiefst an und der Doctor musste sich arg zusammenreißen, nicht alles von der Wand zu reißen und einen Feuerwehreinsatz zu verursachen.

„Oh, das ist der interessante Teil, nicht wahr?“, sagte Mordo aufgeregt. „Rose Tyler, die plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetauchte Tochter des Vitex-Millionärs Peter Tyler – noch vor vier Jahren hat es sie nicht mal gegeben, oder? Zumindest nicht auf unserer Welt – keine Bilder, keine Erwähnungen, keine Social Media-Einträge! Und dann plötzlich ist sie da, wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht! Die Geschichte, sie sei die von Pete Tyler adoptierte Tochter irgendeiner verstorbenen Cousine ihrer Mutter ist schon unglaubwürdig genug, wenn Sie mich fragen. Aber dass in derselben Familie plötzlich auch noch ein Dr. John Smith auftaucht, über den es bis auf ein paar offizielle Dokumente ebenfalls keinerlei Spuren eines früheren Lebens zu geben scheint, ist dann doch ein zu großer Zufall, finden Sie nicht?!“ Mordo sah den Doctor mit überheblichem Blick an. Aber als dieser weiter schwieg, fuhr er fort. „Ich nehme stark an, dass das alles mit dem früheren Torchwood und jetzigen UNIT zu tun haben muss. Es gibt geheime, interne Berichte von Versuchen, Zeitreisen zu unternehmen, ja sogar von Dimensionssprüngen zwischen parallelen Universen war die Rede! Und als ich mich genauer mit dem Thema befasst habe, habe ich eine interessante Entdeckung gemacht: Nämlich dass Rose Tyler voll von Artron-Energie ist!...“ Er machte eine dramaturgische Pause, damit der Doctor darauf reagieren konnte.

„… Was soll denn bitte Artron-Energie sein?“ Der Doctor spielte seine Rolle als ignoranter Zuhörer perfekt, der keine Ahnung hatte, von was Mordo da redete. Aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich bei dem wohlbekannten Begriff sein verräterischer Herzschlag beschleunigte. Mordo grinste.

„Artron-Energie ist, soweit ich weiß, eine Form von kosmischer Hintergrundstrahlung, die von Wurmlöchern und ähnlichen Schwachstellen im Raum-Zeit-Gefüge auszugehen scheint.“, erklärte der Mann erstaunlich akkurat. Freilich war es nicht ganz korrekt, aber für seine Verhältnisse wusste diese Doktor Mordo erstaunlich viel. Selbst in dem anderen Universum hatte die Menschheit noch für mehrere hundert Jahre keine Kenntnis von Artron-Energie. Und dieser Mordo sollte tatsächlich von allein darauf gestoßen sein? Es war auch interessant, dass er für eine ihm bisher unbekannte Energieform denselben Begriff verwendete wie die Time Lords in einem anderen Universum!

Mordo fuhr fort. „Ich habe sie als erster und einziger Wissenschaftler aufgespürt und gemessen, mittlerweile sogar einige Male: kurz bevor Lumics Cybermen London überrannten und kurz danach nochmal; dann einige Monate später im Nirgendwo von Norwegen; und dann immer mal wieder im Bereich vom ehemaligen Torchwood-Stützpunkt; Auch als die Sterne auszugehen schienen gab es immer wieder einen kurzen Anstieg und zuletzt als plötzlich alle wieder auftauchten! Dafür, dass diese Form von Energie hier noch niemals zuvor gemessen wurde – und glauben Sie mir, ich habe gründlich nach Überresten aus der Vergangenheit gesucht – waren das ziemlich viele Gelegenheiten in ziemlich kurzer Zeit! Ich habe mich gefragt, woher die Energie plötzlich kam und nach Gemeinsamkeiten bei allen Ereignissen gesucht. Und wissen Sie was, Doctor? Die Anstiege waren fast immer assoziiert mit Rose Tyler – einer jungen Frau, die wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich auftauchte, mit Resten der Artron-Energie an sich!“

Der Doctor wusste nicht so ganz, wie er darauf reagieren sollte und ließ den Mann weiterreden.

„Und dann, vor fast vier Monaten, kurz nachdem die verschwundenen Sterne wieder da waren und meine Sensoren einen weiteren, heftigen Anstieg von Artron-Energie registrierten – plop…“, er machte eine ausladende Geste mit den Händen, „… steht ein ‚Dr. John Smith‘ im selben Haus an der Seite von Rose Tyler, ohne dass es ihn vorher je gegeben hatte – und das mit Unmengen an sich haftender Artron-Energie! Ein ungewöhnlicher Zufall, finden Sie nicht?!“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, von was Sie da reden!“, sagte der Doctor in gefährlich tiefem Ton und dunkel funkelnden Augen.

„Oh, aber es kommt noch besser!“ Mordo ignorierte seine stille Warnung und zog stattdessen aufgeregt und breit grinsend einige Papiere aus einer Schublade. „Ich habe Ihre liebe Freundin natürlich etwas genauer unter die Lupe genommen, vor Jahren schon, als sie hier aufgetaucht war, aber bis auf die Artron-Energie nichts Ungewöhnliches an ihr festgestellt. Sie ist genetisch völlig menschlich und tatsächlich die leibliche Tochter von Peter und Jacqueline Tyler – womit ihre offizielle Geschichte übrigens als Lüge enttarnt wäre – aber trotzdem völlig langweilig! Ein bisschen Artron-Energie macht nicht gleich jeden interessant, müssen Sie wissen…“

Der Doctor erinnerte sich an das Genanalysegerät im Vorzimmer. Er war zwar erleichtert, dass Rose diesem Spinner nie genügend Grund gegeben hatte, um sich interessant zu machen. Aber dennoch gefiel ihm gar nicht, in welche Richtung das Gespräch zu verlaufen schien.

„… Doch IHRE DNA, Doctor!...“, fuhr der irre Wissenschaftler aufgeregt fort, „…Ihre DNA ist NICHT menschlich!“ Zum Beweis wedelte Mordo mit einem Blatt Papier vor dem Gesicht des Time Lords herum, auf dem er vage seinen eigenen genetischen Code erkennen konnte. „Anders als wir primitiven Menschen mit langweiliger Doppelhelix aus Adenin, Guanin, Cytosin und Uracil, bla bla, haben SIE eine komplexe Triplehelix mit zum Teil ganz anderen Aminosäuren als wir! Ist das nicht aufregend?!“

Der Doctor hatte keinerlei Zweifel, dass die Untersuchungen und dessen Ergebnisse echt waren. Für einen besessenen, verrückten Wissenschaftler wie Mordo hatte es in den vergangenen Monaten wahrscheinlich genügend Gelegenheiten gegeben, von ihm eine DNA-Probe zu beschaffen. Außerdem waren Mordos Resultate bisher leider erschreckend korrekt – und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Der Time Lord hatte sich mittlerweile entschieden, dass ein Feuerwehreinsatz wohl das kleinere Übel darstellte im Vergleich zu dem Risiko, öffentlich als Alien enttarnt zu werden. Nicht auszudenken, was dann mit ihm passieren würde! Eine Hexenjagd oder ein Lynchmob waren noch die harmloseren Ideen, die ihm in den Sinn kamen. Also musste er schleunigst die Beweise vernichten. Das Haus in Flammen zu setzen war mit Abstand seine beste Idee. Hatte er nicht im Vorraum einen Laser rumstehen sehen? Der wäre doch perfekt! Aber als erstes musste er Rose aus ihrer Zelle befreien!

Mit diesem Gedanken wendete sich der Doctor entschieden von dem obsessiven Wissenschaftler in der Mitte des Raumes ab. Doch er kam nicht weit. Die Tür zum Kellervorraum war plötzlich versperrt von zwei großen, breitschultrigen Männern in dunkelblauer Krankenhausmontur. Sie hätten geradezu albern ausgesehen mit ihren dicken Muskeln und dünnen Krankenschwester-Kitteln, wenn neben ihnen nicht plötzlich ein kleiner, rollbarer Edelstahltisch gestanden hätte, auf dem mehrere flüssigkeitsgefüllte Spritzen mit dicken Kanülen lagen. Einer der beiden Kolosse hatte bereits so eine Spritze in der Hand und grinste ihn überheblich an.

Der Doctor schluckte. Wieso hatte er die beiden nicht kommen gehört? Ach ja, sein eingeschränktes Hörvermögen! Er hatte auch nicht gespürt, dass jemand hinter ihn getreten war. Sein neuer Körper war wirklich großer Mist! Aber wenn sie durch die einzige Tür zu diesem Raum gekommen waren, warum hatte Rose ihn dann nicht wenigstens gewarnt? Sie hätte die beiden sehen müssen! Die aufkommende Angst um sie ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen.

„Was haben Sie mit Rose gemacht?“, fragte er in bedrohlich ruhigem Ton, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme ein wenig zitterte vor unterdrücktem Ärger und Angst um sie.

„Gar nichts!“, sagte Doktor Mordo hinter ihm. Doch der Doctor drehte sich nicht nochmal zu ihm um. Von den Männern mit der Spritze vor ihm ging im Moment eindeutig die größere Gefahr aus und er wollte sie ungern aus den Augen lassen. „… Zumindest noch nicht! Solange Sie sich benehmen können, Doctor, wird ihrer kleinen Freundin kein Haar gekrümmt, versprochen!“

Ungeachtet der Gefahr ging der Time Lord einen Schritt auf die beiden Männer in der Tür zu, um an ihnen vorbei einen Blick auf Rose zu erhaschen. Auch bei ihr im Käfig war ein großer, muskulöser Mann und hielt sie von hinten in einem eisernen Griff fest. Er hatte eine seiner großen Hände über ihren Mund gelegt und mit der anderen hielt er ihr ein scharfes, glänzendes Skalpell an die Kehle. Darum hatte sie ihn also nicht warnen können!

„Lassen Sie Rose gehen und ich erzähle Ihnen alles, was sie über mich wissen wollen!“, sagte der Doctor ernst, sich entgegen aller seiner Instinkte nun doch wieder zu Mordo umdrehend. Er hatte genug Ahnung und Erfahrung mit der menschlichen Psychologie, um zu wissen, dass er Blickkontakt brauchte, um solche Leute wie Mordo zum Umdenken zu überreden. Und das war gerade leider das Einzige, was er tun konnte. Solange Rose in Gefahr war, hatte Mordo ihn in der Hand. Der Time Lord musste zugeben, diesen Mann doch etwas unterschätzt zu haben und dadurch in einer ziemlich prekären Situation zu stecken. Wenn er nur wüsste, was genau dieser Verrückte eigentlich von ihm wollte…

„Hm, ja, das hab ich mir gedacht!“, sagte der Wissenschaftler gelangweilt und verstaute seine Zettelei wieder säuberlich in der Schublade. „Aber Sie können mir viel erzählen, Doctor! Und die Wissenschaft lehrt uns, dass nichts als sicher gilt, solange man es nicht mit experimenteller Methodik untersucht und bewiesen hat!“

„Was wollen Sie von mir?“, knurrte er bedrohlich. Der Doctor verlor langsam die Geduld und die kaum vorhandene Beherrschung. Doch daraufhin hörte er die beiden Männer hinter sich reagieren und ein paar Zentimeter auf ihn zukommen – sie würden ihn sofort angreifen, wenn er auch nur einen Finger rührte! Den beiden einen kurzen, abschätzigen Blick über die Schulter zuwerfend, versuchte der Time Lord, sich zu beruhigen. Doch das war gar nicht so leicht, wenn er durch die Tür sah, wie Rose gegen den Griff ihres Peinigers ankämpfte – natürlich ohne Erfolg, er war fast zwei Köpfe größer als sie selbst und wog vermutlich das Dreifache – und ihn mit einem angsterfüllten Blick aus großen Augen ansah.

„Ich, mein lieber Doctor…“, fing Mordo an und schlenderte zu ihm rüber, um ihm selbstsicher mit dem Zeigefinger über die Brust zu streichen. Er war zwar kleiner als der Time Lord, aber er genoss eindeutig die Macht, die er über ihn hatte. „…möchte der Erste Wissenschaftler sein, der ein lebendes Exemplar extraterrestrischer Herkunft untersucht!“ Er funkelte ihn aus kalten Augen von unten an. „Ich möchte natürlich alles über Ihre Physiologie erfahren! Sie sehen zwar auf den ersten Blick so aus wie einer von uns, aber aufgrund Ihrer außergewöhnlichen DNA vermute ich, dass das unter der Oberfläche anders ist! Ihr Äußeres habe ich mittlerweile zur Genüge studiert. Jetzt sind Ihre inneren Werte gefragt! Und wer weiß? Vielleicht findet sich ja etwas, was auch der Menschheit von Nutzen wäre?!“

Langsam dämmerte es dem Doctor. Er fühlte sich stark an Van Stetten und seinen kleinen, schmerzhaften Röntgen-Laser erinnert. Auch Van Stetten hatte Außerirdisches gesammelt und alles Vorteilhafte ausgeschlachtet, was er finden konnte. Hatte er sich nicht sogar sein bivaskuläres Gefäßsystem patentieren lassen wollen? Oder erinnerte Mordo ihn doch eher an Lumic, der die Menschen ‚upgraden‘ und zu perfekten Cybermen machen wollte?

Auf jeden Fall sah der Doctor ein, dass es sinnlos war, weiter mit Mordo diskutieren zu wollen. Er zeigte offenbar ausgeprägte Züge von Wahnsinn und da kam er erfahrungsgemäß mit Vernunft nicht weiter. Am besten gab er ihm einfach, was er wollte und vernichtete hinterher alle Beweise.

„Okay!“, sagte der Doctor darum, Niederlage und Kooperation vortäuschend. „Kein Problem! Wollen Sie mich gleich hier röntgen oder wollen wir lieber ins Royal Hopes Hospital zum MRT?“ Natürlich spielte er auf Zeit. Er hatte eigentlich nicht vor, diesem Spinner noch mehr Beweise für seine Theorie zu bieten, aber Röntgen war für ihn relativ ungefährlich, da er fast denselben Knochenbau hatte wie ein Mensch – sein extra Rippenpaar fiel vielleicht gar nicht auf – und bis ein Ganzkörper-MRT fertig war, vergingen mitunter mehrere Stunden. Er hoffte ja, dass bis dahin UNIT auf ihre Abwesenheit aufmerksam geworden war und Pete mit einem großen – und hoffentlich bewaffneten – Team auftauchte. Die Frage war nur, wann? Und würde er in der Lage sein, Rose bis dahin zu befreien?

„Pff, MRT!“, schnaubte Mordo abfällig und machte seine Hoffnungen gleich wieder zunichte. „Was sieht man schon im MRT? Zweidimensionale schwarz-weiß-Bilder! Langweilig! Mir schwebt da eher die klassische, gar altmodische Untersuchungsmethode vor!“

Irritiert runzelte der Doctor die Stirn, nichts Gutes ahnend. „Die da wäre?“

„Eine Laparatomie natürlich!“

Der Doctor fühlte, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich und trat schockiert einen Schritt zurück. Auch Rose protestierte mit unverständlichen Lauten unter der großen Hand des Mannes, der sie festhielt und wehrte sich heftig gegen seinen Griff – noch immer vergeblich. Hatte dieser völlig Wahnsinnige tatsächlich das vor, was er glaubte? Wollte er ihn tatsächlich sezieren wie ein Tier? Der Time Lord schluckte schwer.

„Sagten Sie eben nicht, Sie wollen der Erste sein, der ein LEBENDES Exemplar außerirdischen Ursprungs untersucht?“ Zeit schindend analysierte er seine Situation: er war gefangen in einem Raum mit einem Spinner, der ihn sezieren wollte, der einzige Ausgang von zwei Männern versperrt, die eindeutig stärker waren als er, Rose als Geisel, falls er auf dumme Ideen kam und ohne eine Form von Waffe. Zugegeben, die Situation sah nicht gerade vielversprechend aus. Er hatte diesen Mann – und dessen Wahnsinn – deutlich unterschätzt!

„Ja, stimmt, deswegen sagte ich Laparatomie und nicht Autopsie!“, antwortete Mordo beiläufig, den Time Lord mit neugierigem, beinahe hungrigem Blick musternd, als plane er bereits die ersten Schnitte. „Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass die meisten meiner Versuchstiere den Eingriff nicht überlebt haben und dann Eines zum Anderen geführt hat! – Tja, schade eigentlich! – Aber ich hoffe natürlich sehr, dass das bei Ihnen anders ausgeht, Doctor!“

„Wollen wir nicht vielleicht erst mit einer Blutprobe anfangen!?“ Langsam stieg Angst in ihm auf und er wich erneut unbewusst einen Schritt von seinem Gegenüber zurück, der ihm jedoch folgte. „Oder wir setzen uns erstmal zusammen hin und ich erzähle Ihnen was von meiner Art?! Und glauben Sie mir, da gibt es viel zu erzählen!“ Ihm war mittlerweile egal, wie er das Ganze noch hinauszögern konnte, selbst wenn es nur ein paar Minuten waren. Wo blieb nur Pete?

Leider ignorierte Mordo seine ersten Vorschläge völlig. Dafür horchte er bei etwas anderem auf.

„Sie geben also zu, außerirdisch zu sein?“, sagte er, die Augen funkelnd vor Vorfreude.

„Ähm,… ich dachte, das stand nicht mehr zur Debatte!?“ Der Doctor schluckte, während er den verrückten Wissenschaftler mit großen Augen ansah.

„Nein, stand es nicht! ...“, lachte dieser daraufhin. Er hatte offenbar große Freude daran, seine Macht über den Doctor auszuspielen. Aber langsam wurde er ungeduldig. Oder konnte er es nur nicht erwarten, den Time Lord vor sich aufzuschneiden? „Wollen wir dann anfangen?“ Erneut ging er einen Schritt auf den Doctor zu, der gleichzeitig weiter vor ihm zurückwich. Die Angst war ihm mittlerweile deutlich anzusehen und Mordo genoss jeden Moment.

„Das ist absolut unnötig!“, sagte der Doctor erneut, sich zur Ruhe zwingend und die aufkommende Panik unterdrückend. „Ich erzähle Ihnen alles, was sie wissen wollen! Sie müssen das wirklich nicht tun!“ Er hoffte, er könne Mordo noch umstimmen, indem er ihm all das sagte, was er hören wollte. „Ja, ich komme genau wie Rose aus einem parallelen Universum! Und ja, Sie haben Recht, im Gegensatz zu ihr bin ich bin kein Mensch! Ich bin ein Time Lord – der letzte der Time Lords! Ich bin ziemlich einzigartig in diesem Universum! Es wäre also wirklich eine Schande, mein Leben in einer unnötigen Operation zu riskieren!...“

Mordo kam weiterhin bedrohlich grinsend auf ihn zu. „Das klingt alles wirklich höchst interessant, Doctor! Aber Sie können mich nicht mehr umstimmen! Im Gegenteil, Sie machen mich nur noch neugieriger!“ Er lachte kalt in sich hinein und nickte schließlich seinen beiden Gorillas zu, die mittlerweile direkt hinter dem Doctor standen. Noch ehe er reagieren konnte, hatten sie ihn von hinten an jeweils einem Arm gepackt und hielten ihn in schmerzhaftem Griff fest. Die aufkommende Panik ließ sein Herz heftig in der Brust schlagen.

„Ich vertrage gar keine Narkosen, müssen Sie wissen!“, versuchte er noch, ein rationales Gegenargument zu bieten, als er aus dem Augenwinkel die große Spritze in der Hand des Mannes rechts hinter ihm sah. Im Vorraum hörte er noch einmal Rose in ihrem Käfig lautstark protestieren, aber auch das half im Moment reichlich wenig.

„Wirklich?! Aber keine Sorge, ich hatte eh nicht vor, das Risiko eines Narkosezwischenfalls einzugehen. Sie bekommen nur ein starkes Muskelrelaxans, damit Sie nicht so rumzappeln! Wir wollen ja keine Fehlschnitte riskieren!“

Der Schock über das, was er gerade gehört hatte, ließ den Time Lord regelrecht erstarren. Mit großen Augen sah er den kalt grinsenden Mann vor ihn an, bevor er schmerzlich die dicke Kanüle in seinem Hals spürte. In dem Moment wusste der Doctor, dass er verloren hatte. Er hatte den fatalen Fehler gemacht, seinen Gegner zu unterschätzen!

Als sein pochendes Herz das Medikament rasend schnell in seinem Körper verteilte, verlor er auch schon die Kontrolle über seine großen Muskelgruppen. Nach weniger als zwei Sekunden gaben seine Beine unter ihm nach und weil die Männer ihren Griff plötzlich lockerten, brach er zwischen ihnen zusammen. Aber er gab dennoch nicht kampflos auf.

Er schaffte es irgendwie, sich umzudrehen und sich an den lachenden Protzen vorbei in den Vorraum zu ziehen. Der dritte der drei kräftigen Männer hatte Rose inzwischen losgelassen und ihr Gefängnis verlassen, wahrscheinlich, weil von dem Time Lord nun keine Gefahr mehr zu erwarten war.

„DOCTOR!“, schrie sie aus Leibeskräften und streckte beide Arme durch das Gitter nach ihm aus. Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen und auch ihr stand das blanke Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Dieses Bild spornte ihn an, so wie schon immer, seitdem er sie kannte. Seine letzten Kräfte mobilisierend, kämpfte er sich auf wackelige Beine und stolperte zu ihr.

„Rose! Lass nicht zu, dass sie dir wehtun!“, keuchte er mit schwerer Zunge. Ihm war plötzlich egal, was sie mit ihm anstellten. Aber er hatte große Angst davor, was Mordo Rose antun könnte, wenn er erstmal mit ihm fertig war. Er glaubte nicht, dass Mordo plante, sie tatsächlich gehen zu lassen.

„Ihr wird kein Haar gekrümmt, solange Sie sich benehmen können, Doctor! Das hatte ich doch versprochen!“ Mordo war ihm lächelnd aus dem Raum gefolgt und beobachtete mit Genuss die Szene vor ihm. „Aber ich gebe zu, ich bin beeindruckt, dass Sie sich noch immer bewegen können! Das war eine hohe Dosis!“

„Lassen Sie Rose und mich in Ruhe!“, zischte der Doctor wütend zurück. „Es gibt keinen Grund für das, was Sie uns antun!“

„Wir erzählen Ihnen alles, was Sie wissen wollen!“, rief nun auch Rose dazwischen. „Aber rühren sie Ihn nicht an!“

Der Doctor war mittlerweile beinahe bei ihr angekommen, doch Mordo hatte bereits eine weitere Spritze von dem Tisch in der Hand. Kurz bevor der Time Lord Rose erreichte, trat er hinter ihn, packte ihn schmerzhaft bei den braunen Haaren, zog ihn daran zurück und rammte ihm die nächste Kanüle mit übertriebenem Genuss tief in den Hals.

„Rose!“ Wenige Millimeter trennten die beiden noch voneinander, als der Doctor mit weiten, panischen Augen nun vollends vor ihr zusammenbrach. Seine Muskeln zuckten noch ein paar Mal unkontrolliert in Gegenwehr, aber es war ein Kampf, den er verlor.

„NEIN, DOCTOR!“, schrie sie so laut sie konnte, aber er rührte sich nicht mehr. Dennoch war sich Rose sicher, dass er sie hörte. In seinen Augen stand die blanke Panik und er atmete schnell und angestrengt. Er war nicht bewusstlos. Er konnte sich nur nicht bewegen – das war die Wirkung des Muskelrelaxans!

Ungeachtet ihres Tobens und Schreiens in der kleinen Zelle hoben zwei der blau gekleideten Männer den Doctor unsanft an den Armen auf und verfrachteten ihn auf einen kalten Edelstahltisch, den der Dritte aus einem angrenzenden Raum hereingerollt hatte. Dann rissen sie ihm grob T-Shirt und Hose vom Körper und fixierten seine Arme und Beine mit straffen Fesseln am Rand des Tisches, bevor sie ihn durch eine der anderen Metalltüren herausschoben. Durch die offene Tür konnte Rose einen weiß gefliesten, steril aussehenden Raum erkennen, der sie erschreckend an eine Mischung aus Labor und Operationssaal erinnerte.

„NEIN, DOCTOR!“, schrie sie erneut, doch keiner kümmerte sich mehr um sie. Sie war völlig uninteressant. Sie war nur der Köder gewesen und Mordo hatte, was er wollte. Ihren Doctor….


	2. Gefoltert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und noch einmal, aller letzte Warnung: Wer bildliche Beschreibungen von Folter, Blut und medizinischen Eingriffen nicht verträgt, sollte dieses Kapitel besser NICHT lesen!! Außerdem ist nichts davon zum Nachmachen empfohlen!

Das grelle Licht der OP-Lampe über ihm blendete so sehr, dass er nur wenig von seiner Umgebung wahrnehmen konnte. Aber er war kaum in der Lage, dagegen anzublinzeln, geschweige denn den Kopf wegzudrehen. Er hatte keinerlei Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper. Der Doctor versuchte, die Arme und Beine zu bewegen, gegen seine Fesseln anzukämpfen, aber er rührte sich nicht einen Millimeter. Selbst Sprechen war unmöglich. Dafür aber schlug sein Herz heftig und rasend schnell in seiner Brust.

Er hörte das beunruhigende Klirren von Metall auf Metall neben ihm, bevor sich Mordos Glatzkopf in sein eingeschränktes Gesichtsfeld schob.

„Bevor wir anfangen, möchte ich Ihnen noch etwas sagen, Doctor…“, sagte er, mit einem Skalpell vor seinem Gesicht rumwedelnd. „…Sie hatten eben Unrecht! Ich habe sehr wohl einen Grund für das, was ich tue. Abgesehen davon, dass ich natürlich eine große, wissenschaftliche Neugier an Ihnen habe – und vielleicht auch einen kleinen Hang zum Sadismus – sind Sie der Grund, warum meine ganze Karriere den Bach runtergegangen ist! Sie erinnern sich hoffentlich noch an Mister Lumic? Ich war Teil seines Forschungsteams! Ich habe den cybernetischen Anzug mitentwickelt! Ich war es, dem der Durchbruch gelungen ist, das menschliche Nervensystem mit dem metallenen Körper zu kombinieren! Vor mir lag eine glänzende Zukunft – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes! Und dann kamen Sie und haben alles kaputt gemacht!“ Mordos Ton wurde plötzlich hasserfüllt und er funkelte ihn bösartig von oben herab an. „Ich habe interne Berichte von dieser stümperhaften Organisation voller Kinder gelesen – diesen sogenannten ‚Predigern‘ – dass ein geheimnisvoller Mann namens Doctor für Lumics Sturz verantwortlich war! Und als Sie vor ein paar Monaten hier auftauchten, war mir gleich klar, dass Sie das gewesen waren!“, zischte er weiter. „Seit Lumics Sturz will mich keine einzige wissenschaftliche Anstalt mehr haben! Ich bin verachtet unter meinen Kollegen! Und das nur wegen Ihnen!“ Dann beruhigte er sich plötzlich wieder und lächelte den Time Lord an, während er ihm mit einer behandschuhten Hand sanft über die Wange streichelte. „Aber Sie werden mir auch helfen, meine Reputation wieder herzustellen! Wenn meine Kollegen lesen, was ich über Sie herausgefunden habe, werden sie mich wieder mit Respekt behandeln und mit offenen Armen empfangen! Dann bekomme ich Unmengen von Forschungsgeldern und kann mein eigenes Labor aufbauen und muss nicht mehr mit den spärlichen Überresten aus Lumics Forschung arbeiten!“ Sein Blick schweifte verträumt in die Ferne, bevor er sich wieder zusammenriss und dem Doctor widmete. „Aber vorher müssen wir erstmal an die Arbeit, nicht wahr?!“ Mit Elan tätschelte er dem Time Lord die Wange und verschwand schließlich wieder aus dessen Gesichtsfeld.

Dann machten sich die drei anderen Männer wieder ans Werk. Er wurde mit noch mehr Gurten auf dem Tisch fixiert, einer quer über seinen Oberschenkeln, einer über seiner Hüfte und einer unangenehm straff über seinem Hals. Danach dauerte es nicht lange, bevor der Doctor einen scharfen Einstich im rechten Arm fühlte. Außerdem wurde ihm zeitgleich etwas an den Finger geklemmt und vier Sonden auf die Brust geklebt. Die drei großen Männer waren offensichtlich nicht nur Muskelmasse, sondern fungierten auch als medizinisches Hilfspersonal. Er bekam einen Venenzugang geschoben, worüber sie mehrere Blutproben von ihm nahmen und eine Infusion anhängten. Außerdem bekam er ein Pulsoxymeter angesteckt, eine Blutdruckmanschette angelegt und wurde mit einem EKG verbunden. Dessen Signalton schallte schließlich laut im schnellen Rhythmus seines Herzschlags durch den zum OP-Saal umgebauten Kellerraum.

Dann beugte sich erneut Mordo über ihn. Er trug mittlerweile einen OP-Kittel, Haube, Mundschutz und – hoffentlich nun sterile – Latexhandschuhe.

„Ihre Blutprobe sieht wirklich äußert interessant aus, Doctor! Ich habe noch nie so viele unterschiedliche Zellen gesehen. Ich hoffe ja, Sie haben noch Gelegenheit, mir zu erklären, wofür die alle gut sind.“ Er lachte böse und verschwand, nur um wenige Momente später nochmal zurück zu kommen. „Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse… ich muss Sie aus Gründen des Datenschutzes fragen, ob es in Ordnung ist, wenn ich das ganze Prozedere hier aufzeichne – Sie wissen schon, wissenschaftliche Dokumentation und all das! Wenn Sie aber was dagegen haben, können Sie es mir ruhig sagen, JETZT wäre die passende Gelegenheit dazu!“ Er kicherte boshaft in sich hinein, wohl wissend, dass der Doctor keinen Ton herausbringen würde, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. „Und ich nehme an, dass Ihre kleine Freundin draußen auch brennend daran interessiert ist, was wir hier so treiben. Also habe ich mich entschieden, die Aufnahmen live in ihre Zelle zu übertragen. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung für Sie beide!“

Der Doctor hätte gern protestiert, aber er war natürlich nicht in der Lage dazu. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass das Ganze schnell vorbei war und dass Rose kein allzu großes Trauma davon bekam. Immerhin würde sie gleich sehen, wie er aufgeschnitten wurde wie ein totes Tier. Hoffentlich konnte sie wegsehen und wurde nicht von irgendjemandem gezwungen, dabei zuzusehen. Soweit er mitbekam, waren zumindest alle drei Gorillas hier im OP, aber wer wusste schon, ob sich nicht noch mehr von der Sorte versteckt gehalten hatten. Mit etwas Glück jedoch war Rose allein im Vorraum und konnte vielleicht den unbeobachteten Moment nutzen und Hilfe besorgen. Vielleicht sogar fliehen. Oder Pete kam endlich und befreite sie. Er hoffte nur, es würde nicht mehr allzu lange dauern. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er das, was gleich kommen würde, durchhalten würde.

Der Doctor fühlte, wie ihm mit kalter Flüssigkeit – der beißende Geruch von medizinischem Alkohol stieg ihm in die Nase – die komplette Vorderseite vom Hals bis zum Rand seiner Boxershorts desinfiziert wurde. Dann hörte er, wie Mordo neben ihn trat. Der Time Lord hielt die Luft an.

Als das scharfe Skalpell knapp unterhalb seines Brustbeins tief in seine Haut schnitt, hätte der Doctor gern aufgeschrien. Aber es kam nicht mehr als ein Keuchen und Wimmern über seine Lippen. Dafür aber fuhr er heftig vor Schmerz zusammen – was hieß, dass er sich wieder etwas bewegen konnte! Nicht viel, aber immerhin ein bisschen! Die Wirkung des Muskelrelaxanses ließ nach! Die willkommene Gelegenheit nutzend, stemmte sich der Doctor mit all seiner verbliebenen Kraft gegen die straffen Fesseln.

„Hoppla!“, rief Mordo erschrocken und zuckte zurück, als der Doctor zusammenfuhr. „Da braucht wohl jemand noch mehr Pancuronium!“ Sofort sprangen zwei der bereitstehenden Muskelberge an seine Seite und drückten den Doctor unsanft zurück auf den Tisch, während der Dritte kurz seine Kamera weglegte und ihm eine neue Dosis durch den Venenzugang am Arm verabreichte. Fast augenblicklich spürte der Time Lord die Wirkung des Medikaments und wie seine Kräfte ihn wieder verließen.

„So ist’s besser! Denken Sie dran, Doctor, wenn Sie sich nicht benehmen, wird es unerfreulich für Mrs. Tyler da draußen!“, sagte Mordo und setzte erneut das Skalpell an. Diesmal zuckte der Time Lord nicht mehr und so fuhr es in einer genüsslich langsamen Bewegung über die komplette Länge seines Bauchs.  

 

In ihrer Zelle sah Rose unterdessen auf dem Bildschirm mit blankem Entsetzen dabei zu, wie Mordo den Bauch des Doctors aufschnitt. Anhand der Reaktion des Time Lords beim ersten Ansetzten des Skalpells war ihr klar, dass er noch immer bei Bewusstsein war und den Schmerz des chirurgischen Schnitts in vollem Umfang spüren musste. Mit wachsender Panik sah sie dabei zu, wie sich zwei der Männer auf den Doctor warfen, um ihn festzuhalten, während der Dritte hinter der Kamera hervorkam und ihm eine neue Dosis des Medikaments verabreichte. Als Mordo dann erneut das Skalpell ansetzte, bewegte sich der Doctor zwar nicht mehr, aber Rose konnte in seinen weiten, braunen Augen den Schmerz und seine blanke Panik erkennen.

Entsetzen schnürte ihr die Luft ab, als aus der langen, geraden Linie des Skalpells rotes Blut hervorquoll. Schwer atmend drehte sie sich darum vom Bildschirm weg, nur um sich plötzlich heftig in einer Ecke ihrer Zelle zu übergeben. Dann rollten Tränen ungehindert ihre Wangen herab. Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können?! Wieso nur war sie so dumm gewesen und allein zu diesem verfluchten Haus gefahren? Ihren Kollegen bei UNIT trichterte sie bei jedem Meeting ein, nie ohne Rückendeckung zu einem Einsatz zu fahren, egal wie harmlos der Auftrag klang. Und ausgerechnet sie selbst hatte diesen Anfängerfehler gemacht, nur weil sie den Doctor nicht bei seiner Arbeit an der jungen TARDIS hatte stören wollen! Kein Wunder dass sie, kaum am Einsatzort angekommen, von zwei der großen Männer mit einem Taser überwältigt, zu diesem Haus gebracht und in diesen verfluchten Keller gesperrt worden war. Anfangs hatte sie geglaubt, nur deshalb entführt worden zu sein, um von Pete eine Stange Geld zu erpressen. Aber als der Doctor in den Keller getreten war und dieser irre Mordo gegrinst hatte wie ein Kind am Weihnachtsabend, war ihr klar geworden, dass sie nur der Köder für den Time Lord gewesen war. Mit wachsender Beunruhigung hatte sie alles mit angehört, was gesagt wurde und nach und nach hatte sich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl in ihr ausgebreitet.

Dieses Gefühl hatte sie nicht getäuscht! Mordo war offensichtlich völlig gestört und auch der Doctor, der schon unzählige Male mit Menschen wie ihm zu tun gehabt hatte, hatte ihn deutlich unterschätzt. Ihr eigener Leichtsinn in Kombination mit seiner Überheblichkeit hatte sie beide nun in diese fatale Lage gebracht.

Mit vor Tränen verschwommenem Sichtfeld riskierte sie erneut einen Blick auf den Bildschirm in der Ecke ihrer kleinen Zelle. Aber schnell wandte sie sich wieder ab. Mordo hatte tatsächlich inzwischen den kompletten Bauch des Doctors der Länge nach aufgeschnitten, nicht nur die Haut, sondern auch alle anderen Schichten darunter, Unterhaut, Muskulatur und Faszien. Nun machte er sich daran, seine inneren Organe zu identifizieren und zu kartographieren. Um ihn herum standen seine Männer als Hilfspersonen bereit. Einer kümmerte sich offenbar um die Vitalfunktionen und das Ruhigstellen des Doctors, ein anderer bereitete einen kleinen Tisch vor und der dritte bediente wieder die Kamera, die das Ganze aufzeichnete.

„Haha, ich wusste es!“, lachte Mordo und klatschte hocherfreut die behandschuhten und blutverschmierten Hände zusammen. „Sie sind WIRKLICH kein Mensch! Ihre Anatomie ist TATSÄCHLICH eine andere! Ich hatte Recht!“ Dann machte er sich aufgeregt ans Werk, im Bauch des Doctors herumzuwühlen. Rose wurde allein von dem Geräusch wieder schlecht und sie fühlte, wie ihr das Blut aus den Wangen wich.

„Hm, Ihre Organe sind etwas anders angeordnet, Doctor!“, sagte Mordo im Plauderton. „Und ein paar davon erkenne ich gar nicht wieder… ich hoffe doch sehr, Sie können mir hinterher noch verraten, wozu die da sind…. Doch falls nicht, nehme ich lieber ein paar Gewebeproben! Die Zellstruktur wird sicherlich Aufschluss darüber geben, welche Funktionen dahinterstecken.... Aber wollen wir mal nicht voreilig sein! Alles Schritt für Schritt – oder wie ich es nenne, Schnitt für Schnitt!“

Rose hörte, wie Atmung und Herzschlag des Doctors sich erneut beschleunigten, während Mordo mit beiden Händen in seinem Bauch versank. „Fangen wir am besten oben an… Ich nehme an, hier habe ich Ihren Magen…“ Er drückte unsanft auf das Hohlorgan, was er für den Magen des Doctors hielt. Und tatsächlich schluckte der Time Lord schwer und begann, reflexartig zu husten. Sofort fuhr Rose herum und sah, wie die Kamera auf den Mund des Doctors schwenkte, aus dem heller, schaumiger Magensaft lief. „Ja, eindeutig Magen!“, lachte Mordo und wischte ihm mit einem Tupfer den Mund ab, damit er sich nicht weiter verschluckte. „Haben wir heute noch nichts gegessen, Doctor? Gute Entscheidung!“ Kichernd fuhr er fort. „Und was ist das für eine riesige Leber – nein halt, ich nehme alles zurück, es sind zwei! Zwei Lebern – kein Wunder, dass Sie das Pancuronium so schnell abbauen – zwei Lebern mit je vier Leberlappen aber keine Gallenblase! Das ist ja interessant! Davon nehme ich gleich eine Probe!“ Mit dem Skalpell schnitt er ein großes Stück Lebergewebe heraus und verfrachte es auf den bereitgestellten Probentisch neben ihm. Die dabei entstehende Blutung ignorierend, fuhr Mordo fort. „Hier ist noch etwas doppelt… warten Sie, was ist das...“ Noch bevor er das Organ überhaupt identifiziert hatte, schnitt er hinein. Der Doctor zuckte dabei sichtlich vor Schmerz zusammen und zerrte an seinen Fesseln, aber Mordo ignorierte auch das und begutachtete stattdessen das blutende Gewebe, während der Mann an den medizinischen Geräten dem Time Lord eine weitere Dosis Muskelrelaxans verabreichte. „…Sieht irgendwie aus wie Milzgewebe. Wozu braucht man denn zwei Milzen? Wir Menschen brauchen nicht mal zwingend die eine, die wir haben!“ Auch hiervon nahm er eine große Probe und hinterließ eine stark blutende Schnittkante am restlichen Organ.

Mittlerweile saß Rose schluchzend und weinend in ihrer Zelle und konnte nicht glauben, was hier gerade geschah. Es musste doch einen Weg geben, diesen Wahnsinn zu beenden! Aber sie war wie betäubt und konnte sich nicht rühren – der Schock über das, was sie sah, lähmte sie nicht nur körperlich, sondern ließ auch keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken mehr zu.

„Und was ist das hier? Eine Art Bauchspeicheldrüse?“ Mordo war inzwischen bei einem Organ angekommen, dass er nicht zuordnen konnte. Er sah es sich von allen Seiten an und die relative Nähe zu Magen und Lebern ließ ihn schließen, dass es sich um einen Teil des Verdauungstraktes handelte. „In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich weder eine Gallenblase noch eine Bauchspeicheldrüse finden kann, könnte es sich vielleicht um eine Kombination von beidem handeln.“, fuhr Mordo in fachmännischem Tonfall fort und nahm natürlich auch davon eine Gewebeprobe. „Es ist übrigens auch sehr auffällig, dass der Rest Ihres Verdauungstrakts verhältnismäßig kurz ausfällt, Doctor. Das heißt wohl, dass Sie eine sehr effektive Nährstoffverwertung haben müssen und dass dieses Organ hier vermutlich der Schlüssel dafür ist! ... Gut, gut, was finden wir noch?…“

Er war inzwischen in der Mitte angekommen, aber durch seine ganzen unvorsichtigen Probennahmen war die Bauchhöhle des Doctors langsam mit Blut vollgelaufen, sodass Mordo nicht mehr viel erkennen konnte. Anstatt sich aber um die Blutstillung zu bemühen, drückte er nur die Bauchwand des Time Lords ein Stück herunter und ließ es einfach seitwärts über den Tisch und auf den glatten, weißen Fußboden ablaufen.

Dieser nicht unerhebliche Blutverlust ging natürlich nicht spurlos an dem bewegungsunfähigen Time Lord vorüber. Er wurde langsam immer blasser und genau wie seine Atmung hatte sich auch sein Herzschlag schon deutlich beschleunigt, um das verbliebene Blut schneller durch seinen Kreislauf zu transportieren und seinen Körper mit dem dringend notwendigen Sauerstoff zu versorgen. Das fiel nun auch endlich Doktor Mordo auf, der einen Blick auf EKG, Blutdruckmessgerät und das Pulsoxymeter warf. Die Herzfrequenz des Doctors war auf 140 Schläge pro Minute angestiegen und war damit doppelt so schnell als bei ihm normal wäre, aber sein Blutdruck war bereits weit abgefallen auf 66 mmHg. Zum Glück lag seine Sauerstoffsättigung noch bei 90 Prozent….

„Wir sollten uns langsam ranhalten, oder?!“, sagte Mordo und fuhr dennoch unbeirrt fort, den Time Lord auseinanderzunehmen. „Immerhin haben wir noch viel vor! … Ich zähle hier gleich VIER Nieren… sehr interessant! Und alle mit extrem dicker Nierenkapsel…“ Mit dem Skalpell schnitt er eine der Nieren der Länge nach auf. Dabei fuhr der Doctor erneut heftig zusammen und schaffte es, die tränenden Augen zuzukneifen, während er vor Schmerz wimmerte. Seine Herzfrequenz schnellte noch weiter in die Höhe und das laute Piepen des EKG schallte in beinahe durchgehenden Ton durch den Raum. „Offenbar sehr schmerzhaft, oder?!“, fragte Mordo gleichgültig, aber winkte seinen Assistenten, der den Doctor gerade erneut nachdosieren wollte, ab. Offenbar wollte er nicht, dass der Time Lord eine neue Dosis Muskelrelaxans erhielt. „Die Nieren müssen Ihnen ja sehr wichtig sein, wenn Sie gleich vier davon haben und die auch noch so dick eingepackt sind…. Warum ist das so, hm?? Ihre Harnblase dagegen sieht nicht gerade groß aus… Kann es sein, dass die ganzen Nieren eine sehr effektive Wasserrückgewinnung ermöglichen? Sie sind ja ein Wunder der Evolution, Doctor! Erst dieser hocheffiziente Verdauungstrakt, jetzt auch noch das! Ich bin geradezu neidisch!“ Natürlich schnitt er auch aus der Niere in seiner Hand ein großes Stück heraus, wobei der Time Lord erneut keuchte und wimmerte und sich in seinen Fesseln wandte. Aber obwohl er auch dabei keine weitere Dosis des Medikaments erhielt, wurde er langsam immer schwächer. Wahrscheinlich verzichtete Mordo deshalb auf weiteres Nachdosieren, weil er annahm, dass der Doctor sowieso bald nicht mehr zappeln würde.

„Wo wir gerade hier unten bei den harnableitenden Organen sind…“, fuhr der irre Wissenschaftler schmunzelnd fort, die Reaktionen des Doctors weiterhin völlig ignorierend. „Waren Sie eigentlich schon mit Mrs. Tyler intim? Ich frage mich nämlich gerade, wie das Ganze funktioniert, wenn Sie kein Mensch sind… Oder sehen Sie da unten etwa auch aus wie wir?“ Mit dem kleinen Finger seiner linken Hand fuhr Mordo unter den Hosenbund seiner Boxershorts und hob sie ein Stück an, um darunter zu schauen. Dann pfiff er anerkennend durch die geschlossenen Zähne und lachte auf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie gerade zuschauen, Mrs. Tyler, aber Sie müssen ein wirklich glückliches Mädchen sein!“

 

Alle vier Männer lachten vulgär, aber Rose war natürlich ganz und gar nicht nach Lachen zumute. Sie hatte mit vor Tränen verschwommenem Blick und rebellierendem Magen beobachtet, wie Mordo das angesammelte Blut des Doctors auf den Boden ablaufen ließ und hatte sich abwenden müssen, um sich nicht erneut zu übergeben. Aber als der Time Lord stöhnte und wimmerte, weil Mordo an einer seiner Nieren herumschnitt, hatte sie erneut unwillkürlich aufgeschaut.

Sie konnte nicht in Worte fassen, wie unendlich leid ihr der Doctor tat. Sie betete zu allen Göttern, an die sie eigentlich nicht glaubte, dass er das alles überstand. Aber mit jeder Minute, die dieser Wahnsinn andauerte, schwanden ihre Hoffnungen. Der Doctor war mittlerweile kreidebleich und zitterte unkontrolliert, obwohl – oder vielleicht gerade weil – die Wirkung des Muskelrelaxans langsam nachzulassen schien. Dennoch bekam er keine neue Dosis injiziert. Wahrscheinlich nahm Mordo an, dass er mittlerweile viel zu schwach war, um sich übermäßig zur Wehr zu setzen – womit er leider Recht zu haben schien.

Der Time Lord stemmte sich ein paar Mal gegen seine Fesseln, wobei weiteres, dunkles Blut aus seiner eröffneten Bauchhöhle lief, gab aber schnell wieder auf, als Mordo endlich die Probe seiner Niere hatte und von ihm abließ. Sein Herz pochte wild und das rasend schnelle Piepsen des EKG brachte Rose langsam um den Verstand. Sie fürchtete, dass es jeden Moment verstummen würde! Die entsetzliche Angst, ihren Doctor so schnell wieder zu verlieren, wo ihre gemeinsame Zukunft doch gerade erst begonnen hatte, lähmte jede andere ihrer Emotionen. Selbst als Mordo die Boxershorts anhob und seinen abartigen Witz auf Kosten des Time Lords machte, blieb sie erstaunlich ruhig, obwohl sie eigentlich hätte Toben und Schreien müssen. Stattdessen drehte sie den Kopf weg. Der Doctor hätte nicht gewollt, dass sie ihn so sah. Denn nein, sie war noch nicht intim mit ihm gewesen. Zumindest nicht mit diesem Doctor, in diesem Universum. Und wie die Dinge aussahen, würden sie das auch nie sein…

Ein unerwartetes Geräusch erregte plötzlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Es kam von oben, aus dem Erdgeschoss – ein leises Rumpeln. Und hörte sie da auch Schritte? Rose war sich nicht sicher, der Signalton des EKGs piepste einfach zu laut von ihrem Bildschirm.

Denn erneut war die Herzfrequenz des Time Lords gestiegen. Mordo hatte noch seine restlichen, ihm unbekannten Organe angeschnitten, bevor er sich schließlich, offensichtlich zufrieden mit seiner Ausbeute, seine Handschuhe auszog. Dass die Bauchhöhle des Doctors noch immer offen war und die Blutlache zu seinen Füßen immer größer wurde, schien ihm völlig egal zu sein.

„Sie machen vielleicht einen Radau mit ihrem EKG!“, sagte Mordo übertrieben vorwurfsvoll und beugte sich erneut über sein Gesicht. Mittlerweile konnte der Doctor wieder blinzeln und sogar seinen Kopf ein kleines bisschen drehen, aber noch immer brachte er nicht mehr als Schmerzenslaute über seine Lippen. Dafür sah er den wahnsinnigen, sadistischen Wissenschaftler mit verschwommenen Blick an. „Aber vermutlich nicht mehr allzu lange!“, fuhr dieser fort. „Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass ich schon ein bisschen beeindruckt bin von Ihnen – ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie so lange bei Bewusstsein bleiben. Die meisten meiner Versuchsobjekte sind viel früher von mir gegangen!“

Der Doctor musste zusehen, wie Mordo sich erneut sterile Handschuhe anzog und ein neues Skalpell in die Hand nahm. Hatte er es denn immer noch nicht geschafft? Hatte dieser Mann denn noch immer nicht, was er wollte? Er hatte doch jetzt Proben von all seinen Organen. Was wollte er denn noch? Wenn Mordo jetzt nicht bald die Blutungen in seinem Bauch stillte und ihn wieder zusammenflickte, würde er nicht mehr allzu lange durchhalten. Eine seiner Milzen war angeschnitten und blutete stark in die offene Bauchhöhle. Die andere versorgte ihn zwar mit ihrem gespeicherten Blut, aber auch dieser Notfallmechanismus war natürlich begrenzt. Sein Herz raste und pochte wild in seiner Brust, um den verbliebenen Rest durch seinen Körper zu transportieren. Aber da ihm bereits schwindelig wurde und sein Blick langsam verschwamm, ahnte der Doctor, dass sein Blutdruck und vermutlich auch dessen Sauerstoffsättigung schon gefährlich abgesunken waren, sodass er nicht mehr allzu lange hatte, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor und schließlich verblutete.

„Wollen wir uns jetzt noch Ihren Brustkorb ansehen?“, sagte Mordo, unter seinem Mundschutz breit grinsend. Der Doctor wäre noch blasser geworden, wenn er gekonnt hätte. Das meinte er nicht ernst, oder?

„Keine Sorge, wir versuchen schon, Sie so lange wie möglich am Leben zu halten!“ Mordo wartete geduldig, bis sein kräftiger Helfer den Unterkiefer des Doctors gegriffen und ihm den Mund aufgezwungen hatte. Der Time Lord versuchte noch, sich dagegen zu wehren, aber leider ohne viel Erfolg.

„Ich empfehle Ihnen sehr, sich nicht dagegen zu sperren, ansonsten kann es passieren, dass Sie uns schneller ersticken als uns lieb ist!“, sagte Mordo ermahnend, bevor der andere Mann dem Time Lord einen langen Tubus in den Mund steckte. Als er das starre Plastikrohr brutal weiter vorschob, musste sich der Doctor zwingen, nicht zu schlucken oder zu würgen. Andernfalls wäre der Tubus in seiner Speiseröhre gelandet und er ahnte, dass es wirklich essentiell war, dass er für das Kommende künstlich beatmet wurde. Einen Hustenanfall konnte er trotzdem nicht verhindern, als das breite Rohr den Weg zwischen seinen Stimmbändern hindurch fand. Die daraus resultierenden, plötzlichen Bewegungen seines Zwerchfells ließen erneut wertvolles Blut aus seiner Bauchhöhle laufen.

Doktor Mordo, der das Skalpell schon ansetzen wollte, verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Wenn Sie so rumhusten, kann doch kein Mensch einen vernünftigen Schnitt machen!“ Er deutete seinem Assistent, den Doctor wieder ruhigzustellen, was dieser ohne zu zögern tat. Erst mit der neuen Dosis Pancuronium hörte der Doctor auf zu husten, sodass der Muskelberg ihn an die künstliche Beatmung anschließen konnte, welche zusammen mit EKG und Pulsoxymeter vom selben Gerät gesteuert wurde. Dann setzte Mordo erneut das Skalpell an.

Unterdessen war Rose in ihrer Zelle hin und her gerissen zwischen purer Verzweiflung und naiver Hoffnung. Pure Verzweiflung, weil sie wusste, dass ihr Doctor das Kommende nicht überleben würde. Er war schon zu geschwächt von seinem massiven Blutverlust, um auch noch eine Thorakotomie zu überleben. Außerdem hatte Mordo weder seine Blutungen gestillt, noch seine Bauchhöhle wieder verschlossen und sie nahm nicht an, dass er das je vorgehabt hatte. Und naive Hoffnung, weil sie erneut ein Geräusch aus dem Erdgeschoss gehört hatte und annahm, dass endlich UNIT auf ihre Abwesenheit aufmerksam geworden und gekommen war, um sie zu befreien. Aber noch waren sie nicht hier und so konnte Rose nur zusehen, wie Mordos Helfer dem Doctor brutal einen Tubus in den Hals prügelte, ihn mit einer erneuten Dosis Medikament ruhig stellte und anschließend an das Gerät zur Beatmung anschloss, bevor Mordo das Skalpell ansetzte.

Den langen Schnitt über seine Brust bemerkte der Doctor kaum noch. Zu sehr schmerzten ihn die noch immer blutenden Eingeweide. Doch als Mordo eine kleine, elektrische Knochensäge über den knorpeligen Ansatz seiner linken Rippen an sein Brustbein fahren ließ, hätte er am liebsten aufgeschrien. Natürlich ging das nicht mit dem Tubus im Hals und dem Muskelrelaxans im Kreislauf. Stattdessen schaffte er es, die Augen zusammenzukneifen und betete für eine gnädige Ohnmacht, als der Wahnsinnige schließlich sein Brustbein mit einem medizinischen Hebel anhob. Wäre er nicht richtig intubiert gewesen, zum Beispiel weil der Tubus in seiner Speiseröhre gelandet war, wären seine Lungen wegen des fehlenden Unterdrucks kollabiert und er wäre erstickt. Zum Glück hatte er den Tubus aber nicht verschluckt und die Beatmundmaschine tat das, wozu sie da war – ihn mit Überdruck beatmen. Durch den hohen Anteil an Sauerstoff aus der Maschine war dem Doctor nicht mehr ganz so schwindelig vom Blutverlust, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch das nicht mehr ausreichte, um ihn am Leben zu halten. Wäre er noch vollständig Time Lord und nicht nur eine Metakrise, wäre er vermutlich an dieser Stelle regeneriert und hätte diesem Doktor Mordo die Hölle heiß gemacht. Aber dank des Schusses Mensch in seinem System und dem einzelnen Herzen – welches immer noch in seiner Brust raste – blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, als sich an das letzte bisschen Leben in ihm zu klammern. Er hatte doch eigentlich so viel vorgehabt! Er wollte zusammen mit Rose ein neues Leben beginnen, ihr jeden Tag sagen und auch zeigen, wie sehr er sie liebte. Aber dieses Leben schien sich langsam in Luft aufzulösen. Und sie hatten nicht einmal die Gelegenheit gehabt, sich wieder so nahe zu kommen wie vor Canary Warf. Es tat ihm so unendlich leid, dass Rose ihn nun schon wieder verlieren würde – und dass nur, weil er eben kein echter Time Lord war, so sehr er sich das auch wünschte.

„Nanu, wo ist denn Ihr Herz geblieben?!“, unterbrach Mordo seinen Gedankengang und steckte eine Hand in seinen halb geöffneten Brustkorb. Der Time Lord hustete gegen den Druck der Maschine, als der Wissenschaftler seine linke Lunge ein Stück zur Seite drückte. „Auf jeden Fall sehen Ihre Lungen auch ein wenig anders aus als die eines Menschen – und ich muss es wissen, ich habe Lumic jahrelang durch seine Krankheit begleitet! … Ich sehe hier zwei getrennte Lungenflügel auf einer Seite, statt vier miteinander verbundene Lungenlappen! Das ist sicher sehr praktisch bei einer Krankheit – es geht nicht gleich die halbe Lunge kaputt, sondern nur ein Viertel! ...“ Mordo lachte und schnitt natürlich auch von seiner linken Lunge ein Stück heraus. „… Aber ich suche immer noch ihr Herz! Kann es vielleicht sein, dass es…“

Er steckte die Hand noch tiefer in den Brustkorb des Time Lords und tastete sich auf die rechte Seite vor. Dann fühlte der Doctor, wie sich Mordos kalte, grobe Hand um sein wild schlagendes, heißes Herz schloss. Und dann wurde endlich alles schwarz…

 


	3. Gerettet

„Captain, wir sind drin…!“, hörte Pete seinen ersten Offizier über Funk flüstern und machte sich bereit, seinem Vorstoßtrupp zu folgen. Es war jetzt schon fünf Stunden und 37 Minuten her, seitdem Rose das UNIT-Hauptquartier im Glockenturm von Big Ben verlassen hatte. Der Doctor war seit drei Stunden und zwölf Minuten verschwunden. Und da alle beide nicht über ihre Handys erreichbar waren, hatte Pete angefangen, sich Sorgen zu machen.

Seitdem der Doctor aus dem parallelen Universum ins Leben des Vitex-Millionärs gestolpert war, hatte sich viel für Pete verändert. Er hatte seine Frau verloren und wiedergefunden, hatte eine Tochter gewonnen und einen kleinen Sohn bekommen. Und er hatte einen neuen Job – zuerst hatte er das alte Torchwood übernommen und geleitet, aber nachdem die Premierministerin Harriet Jones Torchwood mit ihrer UNIT-Truppe zusammengelegt hatte, war er Captain einer mehr oder weniger geheimen, staatlichen Sicherheitsbehörde mit entsprechenden Aufgaben geworden. Er hatte Rose bei ihrer Suche nach einem Weg in das parallele Universum mit all ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln unterstützt. Dass der Bau der Dimensionskanone aber tatsächlich funktionieren und schlussendlich dazu führen würde, dass der Doctor – oder seine Time Lord-Mensch-Biometakrise, was auch immer das heißen mochte – plötzlich in seinem Universum landete, hätte er in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht erwartet. Aber auch das stellte sich als absoluter Glücksfall für ihn heraus: Rose blieb weiterhin bei ihnen, was nicht nur ihn, sondern auch Jackie und Tony überglücklich machte; Rose war selbst wieder glücklich, nachdem sie dreieinhalb Jahre lang tottraurig darüber gewesen war, von ihrem Doctor getrennt zu sein; und zu guter Letzt hatte er nun einen genialen, wenn auch sonst etwas anstrengenden Time Lord unter seinem Dach, der ihn bei seinen Aufgaben als UNIT-Captain mit seinem schier unendlichen Wissen unterstützte.

Zugegeben, in seinem Haus war es nun bei weitem nicht mehr so ruhig wie früher. Vor allem die ersten Wochen nach der Ankunft des Doctors waren etwas turbulent gewesen, weil Rose ihre Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, ihn zu akzeptieren. Pete hatte nicht nur einmal eines ihrer Streitgespräche unfreiwillig mit angehört, bei denen zum Schluss mindestens einer von beiden wütend und mit Tränen in den Augen das Weite suchte. Pete hatte sogar Angst gehabt, dass der Doctor ganz verschwinden würde, aber Jackie hatte ihn daran erinnert, dass der Doctor gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als bei ihnen zu bleiben. Immerhin hatte er weder eine funktionsfähige TARDIS, noch irgendwelche Bekanntschaften in diesem Universum, ganz zu schweigen von den nötigen finanziellen Mitteln für ein selbstständiges Leben. Aber zum Glück hatten sich Rose und der Time Lord nach und nach ausgesprochen und Pete glaubte, sie hatten mittlerweile endlich akzeptiert, dass sie zwar nicht mehr dieselben waren wie vor dreieinhalb Jahren, aber trotzdem nicht ohneeinander konnten. In den letzten drei Wochen hatte es erstaunlich wenig Streit gegeben und stattdessen hatte er sie öfter mal händehalten, sich umarmen oder sogar küssen gesehen. Pete wusste natürlich, wohin das Ganze auf kurz oder lang führen würde. Und er freute sich wirklich für die beiden.

Aber jetzt im Moment machte er sich große Sorgen um sie. Bevor der Doctor verschwunden war, hatte er nach Rose gefragt und Pete hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie einer vermeintlichen UFO-Sichtung am Rande der Stadt nachgegangen war. Der Time Lord hatte ihn mit einem eigenartigen Blick angesehen und war wortlos gegangen. Daraufhin hatte Pete noch zwei Stunden verstreichen lassen, in der Hoffnung, von den beiden zu hören, aber als keine Nachricht kam, hatte er schließlich einen Such-Trupp auf sie angesetzt. Das Team hatte nicht lange suchen müssen – der Doctor hatte an der Tür zu seinem Labor im Dachgeschoss einen Zettel mit einer Adresse hinterlassen, bei der er Rose offenbar vermutet hatte. Die Adresse deckte sich zwar nicht mit der von Roses Einsatzort, aber es war zumindest in der näheren Umgebung. Und Pete hatte dem Time Lord vertraut.

Nun stand er vor einem verfallenden Herrenhaus und wartete auf das Signal seines dreiköpfigen Vorstoßtrupps, dass das Haus gesichert war.

„Erdgeschoss gesichert!“, zischte eine männliche Stimme über Funk und fast augenblicklich setzte er sich in Bewegung. Im Haus war es verdächtig ruhig. Er fand nichts als mit weißen Laken abgehängte, antike Möbel und die Fußabdrücke seiner Leute in der dicken Staubschicht auf dem alten Dielenboden.

„Obergeschoss gesichert!“, kratzte erneut sein Funkgerät. Waren sie vielleicht doch im falschen Haus? Hatte sich der Doctor geirrt und Rose war gar nicht hier? Wo war dann aber er selbst? Hätte er nicht wenigstens eine weitere Nachricht hinterlassen, wo er Rose als nächstes vermutete? Pete hatte eigentlich keine große Lust auf eine Schnipseljagd, aber immerhin ging es hier um Roses Sicherheit.

Er schritt gerade durch die alte Küche, als ihm eine schmale Tür auffiel. Genauso eine hatte er selbst in seinem Anwesen! Es war die Tür zu einem Keller. Und auf dem alten Steinboden davor war ein Fußabdruck, der nicht von den schweren Stiefeln seiner UNIT-Leute stammte. Es war ein Abdruck eines Turnschuhs – eines Turnschuhs, wie sie der Doctor trug! Und er führte offenbar in Richtung dieser Tür.

„Zugriff zum Keller durch die Küche!“, orderte er in sein Funkgerät. Beinahe sofort hörte er schwere Schritte in seine Richtung trampeln und sein Vorstoßtrupp polterte herein. Mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Lippen brachte er sie wieder zur Ruhe und so leise wie möglich öffneten sie die schwere Kellertür.

 

Als Rose die erste, schwarze Uniform auf der Kellertreppe erkannte, hätte sie beinahe vor Erleichterung aufgelacht. Doch gleichzeitig hörte sie, wie das EKG des Doctors von schnellen, einzelnen Signaltönen in einen langgezogenen, durchgehenden Ton überging – sein Herz war stehen geblieben!

„HOLT IHN DA RAUS!!! ER BRINGT IHN UM!!! ER BRINGT DEN DOCTOR UM!!!“, schrie sie hysterisch, mit den Armen in die Richtung des zum OP-Saals umgebauten Kellerraums gestikulierend. Doch der UNIT-Soldat blieb zunächst nur stehen und sprach in sein Funkgerät, während zwei Weitere die Treppe herab kamen.

„Wir haben Mrs. Tyler gefunden!“ sagte er, bevor er zu ihr eilte und an ihrem Käfig rüttelte.

„Mir geht es gut, aber er bringt den Doctor um! Zugriff! ZUGRIFF DURCH DIE TÜR DORT!“, befahl sie, während Tränen ihre Wangen herabliefen. Die drei Soldaten tauschten kurze Blicke aus, bevor über Funk Pete Tylers Stimme ertönte.

„Tut, was sie sagt!“, bellte er und augenblicklich setzte sich der Trupp wieder in Bewegung.

Mit angelegten und entsicherten Waffen traten sie die Tür ein, auf die Rose gedeutet hatte und stürmten den OP-Saal. Dann hallten ohrenbetäubende Schüsse aus automatischen Waffen durch den Keller und laute Stimmen gellten durch die Gänge. Es waren Befehle wie ‚Auf den Boden!‘ oder ‚Hände hoch!‘, aber Rose hörte all das gar nicht mehr. Zitternd sank sie auf den kalten Steinboden und hörte nichts anderes als den langgezogenen Ton des EKGs.

Unterdessen rannte Pete die schmale Kellertreppe herunter. Als er Rose in ihrem Käfig sah, war er erleichtert und besorgt zugleich. Erleichtert, sie offenbar unverletzt gefunden zu haben, aber besorgt, weil sie in schlechter emotionaler Verfassung zu sein schien. Schluchzend und weinend saß sie auf dem kalten Fußboden ihrer Zelle und zitterte heftig vor Schock, während sie mit um den Körper geschlungenen Armen vor und zurück wippte. Als sie ihn endlich sah, stand sie auf und weinte noch stärker.

„Pete, sein Herz ist stehen geblieben! Er hat ihn umgebracht!“ Pete verstand kaum ein Wort.

„Wer hat wen umgebracht?“, fragte er, mit einem gezielten Schuss aus seiner Waffe das Schloss von ihrem Käfig sprengend.

„Mordo! Mordo hat den Doctor umgebracht!“ Rose fiel ihm in die Arme und er drückte sie fest an sich. Waren sie tatsächlich zu spät gekommen? Und wer war Mordo?

Sein Blick fiel auf den Bildschirm in der Ecke der Zelle. Es zeigte einen weißen, steril aussehenden Raum, aber bis auf die Beine eines Edelstahltisches und die eines seiner Soldaten war nichts weiter zu sehen. Die Kamera musste beim Zugriff auf den Boden gefallen sein. Aber halt, was war da rotes? War das Blut?

„Rose, wo ist der Doctor?!“, fragte Pete eilig, seine aufkommende Sorge klar und deutlich in der Stimme mitschwingend.

„Da drin!“, schluchzte seine Tochter und drehte sich zu der Tür, in der seine Männer gerade verschwunden waren. Er löste sich sanft aus ihren Armen und hob das Funkgerät an den Mund.

„Status?“, fragte er mit klopfendem Herzen.

„Sir, das sollten Sie sich ansehen!“, kam die Antwort seines ersten Offiziers. „Aber lassen Sie Mrs. Tyler besser draußen!“, fügte er noch etwas leiser hinzu.

Mittlerweile war alles still. Sogar der Signalton des EKGs war verstummt. Womöglich war es im Schusswechsel getroffen worden und kaputt gegangen. Aber trotzdem konnte Rose den Ton noch nachhallen hören. Dieses Geräusch würde sie wohl noch den Rest ihres Lebens verfolgen. Zitternd sah sie zu, wie ihr Stiefvater in den OP-Saal verschwand.

Dort angekommen, erwartete ihn ein chaotisches Bild. Drei tote, in blauen Krankenhaus-Outfits gekleidete Männer lagen am Boden, neben Ihnen je eine Neun-Millimeter-Pistole. Auf der rechten Seite hatten seine drei Soldaten – alle dank ihrer schusssicheren Westen unverletzt – einen dünnen, kahlköpfigen Mann im OP-Kittel gestellt, die Automatikgewehre unnachgiebig auf ihn gerichtet, obwohl er unbewaffnet zu sein schien. Dennoch grinste der Mann ihn breit unter seinem Mundschutz an und seine Augen funkelten.

Dann erkannte Pete auch, warum. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein OP-Tisch und als er erkannte, wer darauf lag, wurde sogar ein Pete Tyler kreidebleich.

„Oh mein Gott…“, kam ihm ungewollt über die Lippen und er brauchte einen Moment, um seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Dann hob er erneut sein Funkgerät vor den Mund. „Basis – wir brauchen hier Verstärkung!“ Dann eilte er zu dem blutüberströmten Time Lord. Sein Bauch war der kompletten Länge nach geöffnet und dunkles Blut quoll von überall hervor. Auch sein Brustkorb war eröffnet und das Brustbein zur einen Seite abgehoben, sodass man die Lungen sehen konnten, die sich aufgrund der Beatmungsmaschine in regelmäßigen Abständen aufblähten und wieder zusammenfielen. Das Gesicht des Doctors war noch blasser als sein eigenes und seine braunen Augen waren geschlossen. Als letztes nahm Pete die Fesseln und Gurte wahr, mit denen der Time Lord auf dem Tisch fixiert worden war.

Er schluckte schwer den dicken Kloß herunter, der sich bei dem Anblick in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, bevor er erneut in sein Funkgerät sprach.

„Ein medizinisches Team hier her! Wir haben einen Mann verloren!“ Wie in Trance trat er an den Tisch und begann, die Fesseln zu lösen. Er hatte gerade die Letzte am rechten Arm des Doctors geöffnet, als der Gefangene – vermutlich Doktor Mordo – anfing, leise vor sich hin zu kichern.

„Siebenunddreißig, achtunddreißig, neununddreißig…“, zählte er langsam und Pete drehte sich irritiert zu ihm um.

„Was soll das?!“, fragte er barsch, Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich zähle!“, antwortete der Glatzkopf, übertrieben mit den Augen rollend, bevor er fortfuhr. „Einundvierzig, zweiundvierzig, dreiundvierzig….“

Im ersten Moment dachte Pete, sie waren in eine Falle gelaufen und jede Sekunde würde eine Bombe explodieren. Aber der Mann zählte nicht rückwärts, sondern aufwärts. Außerdem waren es keine Sekunden, denn dafür zählte er zu langsam. Also folgte er dem starren Blick des Mannes wieder zurück zum Körper des Time Lords. Und nach ein paar Momenten verstand Pete, was er da zählte.

Es waren die Blutstropfen, die von der Tischkante auf den Boden in die große, rote Lache tropften.

Angewidert drehte sich Pete wieder zu Mordo um, der ihn nun wieder grinsend ansah.

„Wollen Sie denn nichts unternehmen?“, fragte Mordo schließlich, mit dem Kopf in Richtung Doctor deutend.

„Er ist tot! Was soll ich da noch unternehmen?“ antwortete Pete. „Aber ich werde Sie dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen, das verspreche ich Ihnen!“

Mordos Grinsen wurde noch breiter, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

„Oh, ich glaube nicht!“ Sein Blick heftete sich erneut an den Doctor und er fuhr fort, zu zählen. „Vierundfünfzig, fünfundfünfzig, sechsundfünfzig…“

Pete verstand nicht gleich, was Mordo meinte. Natürlich dachte er, Mordo wolle sich irgendwie seiner Strafe entziehen. Aber dann dämmerte es ihm endlich und er fuhr wieder herum. Auf dem Bildschirm des Beatmungsgeräts waren noch immer diverse Linien und Zahlen zu sehen, obwohl es von einer verirrten Kugel getroffen worden war. Es war zwar nun stumm, aber schien noch immer zu funktionieren – und es zeigte einen Puls von 210 Schlägen pro Minute, einen Blutdruck von 45mmHg und eine Sauerstoffsättigung von 67 Prozent an - der Doctor war nicht tot!

Sofort sprang Pete zu dem Time Lord und orderte zwei seiner Leute zu sich heran. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Er konnte natürlich Erste Hilfe im Einsatz leisten, aber hier stand er vor einem chirurgischen Schlachtfeld!

„Basis – ich brauche SOFORT mehrere Notärzte hier! Oder besser noch Chirurgen!“, bellte er in sein Funkgerät.

„Das medizinische Team ist schon unterwegs und jeden Moment bei Ihnen, Sir!“, kam die Antwort zurück.

Doch Pete schüttelte den Kopf. Das medizinische Team bestand nur aus einem einzigen Notarzt - oder besser gesagt, einer neuen, jungen Notärztin, die er vor wenigen Tagen erst angestellt hatte – und zwei Sanitätern! Er bezweifelte, dass diese hier viel helfen konnten.

„Nein, ich brauche Chirurgen! Lasst notfalls welche aus dem Royal Hopes Hospital herbringen! Aber so schnell es geht! Ich habe hier einen Schwerverletzten!“

„Sir?“

„Macht, was ich sage!“

In diesem Moment kam das versprochene medizinische Team durch die Tür – wie erwartet die junge Ärztin und zwei Sanitäter. Und allen dreien wich das Blut aus dem Gesicht beim Anblick des Doctors.

„Er ist nicht tot! Wir müssen ihn stabilisieren und sofort in ein Krankenhaus bringen!“, drängte Pete zur Eile, woraufhin sich das Team aus seiner Schockstarre löste und in Bewegung setzte.

„Puls bei 224! Systolischer Blutdruck bei 42! Ich drehe die Infusion voll auf!“, sagte einer der Sanitäter.

„Sättigung 61, ich erhöhe die Sauerstoffzufuhr!“, sagte der andere und drehte den Sauerstoff am Beatmungsgerät voll auf.

„Wir müssen zuerst die Blutungen stillen!“, erklärte die Ärztin. Sie durchwühlte Ihren Notfallkoffer und zog sich in Windeseile Handschuhe an, bevor sie sich ans Werk machte und sich einen Überblick über die Verletzungen des Mannes auf dem Tisch vor ihr verschaffte. Wenn sie irritiert über die Anatomie des Doctors war, so ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken und begann, mit sterilen Tupfern und Binden alle Stellen zu bedecken, die zu bluten schienen. Doch sie hatte eindeutig nicht genügend Hände für alles.

„Sir, ziehen Sie sich Handschuhe an und helfen Sie mir! Sie auch, Sarge!“, sagte sie im Befehlston, obwohl sie einen niedrigeren Rang als Pete und sein Offizier hatte. Trotzdem taten die beiden ohne Widerworte, was sie sagte.

„Drücken Sie hier fest drauf!“, fuhr die Ärztin fort und zeigte Pete, was er machen sollte. Doch als er die Bandage fest auf die – was war das, Milz? – des Doctors drückte, fuhr der Time Lord plötzlich vor Schmerz zusammen und riss die Augen weit auf. Und weil seine Arme und Beine nun plötzlich frei und nicht mehr gefesselt waren, drehte er sich direkt instinktiv von ihnen weg.

Alle vier umstehenden Personen ließen ihn gleichzeitig erschrocken los und der Time Lord drohte vom Tisch zu stürzen. Doch zum Glück erholte sich die Notärztin schnell vom ersten Schreck und griff beherzt zu.

„Er ist wach! Haltet ihn fest, schnell!“, rief sie den anderen zu und lehnte sich mit vollem Gewicht auf den Doctor. Doch nur drei der vier Männer, die um den Tisch standen, kamen der Aufforderung nach. Denn einer der jungen Offiziere aus Petes Trupp drehte sich plötzlich weg und übergab sich heftig in einer Ecke des Raumes. Der Rest von ihnen griff sich je einen Arm oder ein Bein und hielten den Doctor auf dem Tisch fest, der sich trotz aller beruhigenden Worte von Pete mit erstaunlich viel Kraft zur Wehr setzte. Schließlich griff die Ärztin in ihren Koffer und holte eine Spritze mit einem Narkosemedikament hervor.

„Das würde ich wirklich nicht tun!“ Mit einem überheblichen Lächeln im Gesicht hatte sich Mordo das ganze Spektakel stumm angesehen, ungeachtet des Gewehrs, welches der dritte Soldat noch immer auf ihn gerichtet hielt.

Irritiert sah sich Pete zu Mordo um. „Und warum nicht?“ Er hatte gerade wirklich keine Zeit für dessen kranke Spielchen!

„Weil er kein Mensch ist sondern ein Außerirdischer!“, antwortete Mordo, ausnahmsweise direkt und ohne Umschweife. „Er hat selbst zu mir gesagt, dass er keine Narkosen verträgt! Darum habe ich ihm auch keine gegeben!“

Schockiert fuhr nun auch die Ärztin zu dem Gefangenen herum. Aber anstatt entsetzt über die Bemerkung zu sein, dass der Mann vor ihr auf dem Tisch kein Mensch war, war sie wegen etwas anderem bestürzt.

„Sie haben ihn bei vollem Bewusstsein aufgeschnitten?“, rief sie, Entrüstung, Abscheu und Wut ungeniert in der Stimme.

„Nun ja, er hat immer mal wieder eine Dosis Pancuronium bekommen, damit er nicht so zappelt!“, antwortete Mordo und lachte leise über ihren schockierten Blick. „Das würde ich Ihnen jetzt auch empfehlen, Frau Kollegin! Dort hinten sollte noch eine Dosis herumliegen, wenn Ihre Kampfhunde hier sie nicht verbummelt haben.“ Er deutete auf die linke Seite des Raumes, wo tatsächlich noch eine Spritze mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit auf einem Tisch bereitlag.

Die Ärztin war sichtlich hin und her gerissen und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Verabreichte sie dem Mann vor ihr eine Narkose, könnte er womöglich daran sterben, wenn er sie nicht vertrug. Sie hatte zwar nur einen kurzen Blick auf dessen Anatomie werfen können, aber hatte keinen Zweifel, dass Mordo Recht hatte – der Mann auf dem Tisch vor ihr war offensichtlich kein Mensch! Aber das war ihr im Moment reichlich egal. Er war ihr Patient und sie versuchte unter allen Umständen, ihn zu retten. Doch riskierte sie, ihm eine Spritze zu geben, dessen Inhalt sie nicht genau kannte? Was, wenn Mordo sie austrickste und es eine tödliche Dosis von einem anderen Wirkstoff war? Aber selbst wenn nicht, selbst wenn in der Spritze tatsächlich Pancuronium war – wäre sie dann nicht genau wie dieser wahnsinnige Wissenschaftler? Sie würde ihren Patienten nur immobilisieren und nicht narkotisieren! Er würde noch immer jeden einzelnen Schmerzreiz spüren! Das wäre unmenschlich! Aber in seiner jetzigen Verfassung konnte sie die Blutungen nicht stillen und der Mann würde mit Sicherheit verbluten, wenn er sich weiterhin wehrte! Er zeigte bereits alle Symptome eines ausgeprägten hypovolämischen Schocks! Sie hatte also nur die Wahl zwischen drei riskanten Aktionen.

Doch am Ende musste sie sich gar nicht entscheiden. Denn der Mann auf dem Tisch verlor schließlich von selbst das Bewusstsein – die Sauerstoffsättigung seines Blutes war mittlerweile unter 40 Prozent und sein Blutdruck sogar unter 30mmHG abgefallen. Das EKG zeigte mit 270 Schlägen die Minute einen so schnellen, flatternden Herzschlag an, dass die einzelnen Ausschläge kaum noch voneinander zu trennen waren - sein hypovolämischer Schock erreichte ein kritisches Stadium und sein Herz würde vermutlich bald aufhören, zu schlagen. Es war jetzt wirklich allerhöchste Zeit, die Blutungen zu stoppen und ihn in ein Krankenhaus zu bringen!

Immerhin bewegte er sich nun nicht mehr und sie konnte endlich arbeiten! Mithilfe der Männer um sie herum schaffte es die junge Ärztin schließlich, die größeren Blutungen mit festen Tamponaden abzudecken und verschloss dann behelfsmäßig die Bauch- und Brusthöhle des Mannes mit einem medizinischen Klammergerät – eigentlich war dieses eher für kleine Schnittverletzungen gedacht, aber sie hatte es gerade wirklich eilig. Und während sie die letzte Klammer setzte, kam auch endlich die angeforderte Verstärkung mit zwei weiteren Notärzten von UNIT herein.

Dann ging alles ziemlich schnell. Innerhalb von zwei Minuten hatten Ärzte und Sanitäter dem Doctor einen weiteren Venenzugang gelegt – auch wenn das durch seinen extrem niedrigen Blutdruck gar nicht so leicht war – ihn von Mordos Maschinen getrennt und ihn auf eine Trage für den Transport ins Krankenhaus verfrachtet.

Als sie den Time Lord durch die Tür in den Vorraum des Kellers schoben, hob Rose schließlich den Kopf. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit auf dem kalten Fußboden gesessen und im Schock mit leerem Blick vor sich hin gestarrt, während sie vor und zurück wippte. Aber als das medizinische Team nun den blutüberströmten Doctor an ihr vorbei schob, stand sie wie in Zeitlupe auf und lief zu ihm, den Blick starr auf seine blasse, regungslose Gestalt gerichtet. Doch weit kam sie nicht, denn Pete fing sie auf halbem Weg ab.

„Rose, halt, bleib hier! Stör‘ sie nicht und lass sie ihre Arbeit machen!“, sagte er leise, während er sie sanft aber bestimmt an den Schultern festhielt und zu sich drehte.

„Ist er…“ Sie konnte und wollte den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen, zu groß war der Kloß in ihrem Hals. Die Sekunde, die Pete zum Antworten brauchte, kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor und die Angst vor seiner Antwort lähmte jeden weiteren Gedanken. Was, wenn er traurig nicken und bestätigen würde, dass der Doctor tatsächlich tot war?

„Rose, er ist am Leben!“, sagte Pete, Rose eindringlich in die Augen sehend. Beinahe wäre Erleichterung und Hoffnung in ihr aufgekommen, hätte ihr Dad nicht im ernsten Ton weitergesprochen. „Zumindest noch! Er ist in einem sehr schlechten Zustand und je eher er im Krankenhaus ist, desto größer ist seine Überlebenschance. Also stör‘ die Ärzte nicht!“

Rose nickte stumm und sah mit großen, roten Augen dem medizinischen Team hinterher, welches mit dem Doctor auf der Trage die Treppe herauf verschwand. Die Rückansicht der jungen Notärztin kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor und erinnerte sie vermutlich an jemanden, den sie aus dem anderen Universum kannte, aber Rose stand derart unter Schock, dass sie nicht weiter darauf achtete.

Stattdessen drehte sie sich um, als Petes Trupp – noch immer ziemlich blass um die Nase – den lächelnden Doktor Mordo in Handschellen aus dem Keller führte.

„Dafür werden Sie bezahlen!“, knurrte ihr Stiefvater neben ihr und nahm ihr damit die Worte aus dem Mund. Doch Mordo lachte nur.

„Das spielt doch überhaupt keine Rolle mehr, Mr. Tyler!“ Ungeachtet der Soldaten, die ihre Waffen auf ihn richteten, hielt Mordo neben Vater und Tochter an. „Ich habe mein Ziel längst erreicht! Ich bin der Erste, der einen waschechten Außerirdischen untersucht hat! Ich habe bewiesen, dass ihr sogenannter ‚Dr. John Smith‘ nicht von dieser Welt ist! Und wenn ich darüber schreibe, werden mich meine Kollegen bald wieder respektieren! Sie bei UNIT brauchen gar nicht versuchen, das alles zu vertuschen!“ Die drei Soldaten warfen sich unsichere Blicke zu. Dass der Doctor kein Mensch war, war für sie eine nicht unerhebliche Neuigkeit. Darum sah sich Pete gezwungen, auf Mordos Aussage zu reagieren. Denn was er jetzt am allerwenigsten gebrauchen konnte, waren illoyale Soldaten.

„Sie sind völlig verrückt!“, sagte er kalt und trocken. „Und das ist das Einzige, was Sie bewiesen haben!“

„Dann sehen Sie sich doch meine Aufzeichnungen und die Gewebeproben an, die ich genommen habe!“, antwortete Mordo. „Es wäre doch schade, wenn die viele Mühe ganz umsonst gewesen wäre – obwohl ich mir schon gerne noch mehr von ihm angesehen hätte! Zum Beispiel sein Gehirn!“ Er lachte erneut auf. „Aber wahrscheinlich ist das gar nicht mehr nötig! Es haben schon genügend Leute gesehen, dass ich Recht habe!“ Er warf den Soldaten einen übertrieben ermahnenden Blick zu. „Ich an Ihrer Stelle wäre vorsichtig, auf welche Seite ich mich schlage! Der Doctor ist ein Alien und höchstwahrscheinlich sehr gefährlich! Mr. Tyler hier will das nur einfach nicht einsehen, weil seine ‚Tochter‘…“ – er hätte Gänsefüßchen in die Luft gemalt, wenn seine Hände nicht in Handschellen gesteckt hätten – „…ihre Spezies verrät und mit einem Außerirdischen das Bett teilt! –“

„Schluss damit!“, rief Pete wütend, Mordo unterbrechend. Aber der fuhr unbeirrt fort, den Soldaten einen Floh ins Ohr zu setzen.

„Wenn wir den Alien einfach weiter gewähren lassen, dann sammelt er alle möglichen Informationen über uns. Und dann wimmelt es hier bald nur so von Außerirdischen! Es hat ja bereits angefangen! Seitdem er hier ist, haben sich die Meldungen von UFO-Sichtungen und Angriffen von denen vervielfacht!“ Mordo wurde immer lauter und erregter, als er weitersprach. „Und ehe wir uns versehen, wird die Menschheit versklavt und ausgerottet, nur weil wir das Übel nicht an der Wurzel gepackt und vernichtet haben! Aber dann werden alle zu mir kommen, weil ich die Schwächen des Feindes studiert habe und weiß, wie man sie bekämpft. Dann steht MEIN Name auf allen Fachzeitschriften und ICH bin es, zu denen meine Kollegen aufschauen! Nur weil ICH herausgefunden habe, dass einer von DENEN mitten unter uns lebt!“

Pete schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Mordos Gerede war eindeutig dass eines wahnsinnigen Verschwörungstheoretikers. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er seinen Soldaten, ihn endlich abzuführen. Doch noch bevor Mordo endgültig auf der Treppe verschwand, drehte er sich noch einmal um und wandte sich mit einem Lächeln an Rose.

„Das hat Spaß gemacht, Mrs. Tyler! Das müssen wir bald wieder machen!“ Dann lachte er laut, bevor die UNIT-Soldaten ihn schließlich die Treppe herauf zerrten.

„Ich will zum Doctor!“, sagte Rose schließlich leise und mit zittriger Stimme, als sie endlich mit Pete allein war. „Ich will da sein, wenn er aufwacht!“

Pete nickte. Aber er verkniff sich, seinen Gedanken laut auszusprechen, Rose zu liebe. ‚WENN er aufwacht!‘, dachte er. Er war sich noch nicht ganz so sicher, wie viel Hoffnung überhaupt bestand, dass der Time Lord diese Tortur überleben würde. Aber selbst wenn nicht, war es sicherlich gut, wenn Rose ihn noch einmal sah und Gelegenheit bekam, sich zu verabschieden. Nachdem sie das erste Mal ohne ihren Doctor in dieser Welt gelandet war, hatte sie genau das am meisten bereut – dass sie keine Chance gehabt hatte, sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Und sein Hologramm am Strand hatte alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Vielleicht wäre es also gut, wenn sie ins Krankenhaus fuhr…

„Wir fahren zusammen!“, sagte er schließlich, ihr eine Hand tröstend auf die Schulter legend. „Geh schon mal hoch, ich komme gleich nach!“

Als Rose ebenfalls die Treppe nach oben gegangen war, drehte sich Pete noch einmal um und ging zurück in den OP-Raum. Er sah die drei toten Männer auf dem Boden und orderte einen weiteren Trupp her, um aufzuräumen. Dann sah er sich um. Auf dem Boden war so viel Blut mit schweren Stiefeln im ganzen Raum verteilt, dass es schwer vorstellbar war, dass der Doctor tatsächlich überleben würde. Er musste also auf das Schlimmste gefasst sein und auch Rose vorsichtig darauf vorbereiten. Pete wusste nicht, wieviel sie tatsächlich über den Bildschirm in der Ecke ihrer Zelle mit angesehen hatte. Dabei fiel ihm ein, müsste hier nicht noch eine Kamera herum liegen?

Er suchte danach und fand sie unter dem OP-Tisch. Sie lief noch immer, also beendete er die Aufzeichnung und steckte sie ein. Aber Pete fand auch noch etwas anderes. Als seine Männer den Raum gestürmt hatten, war im Chaos des Gefechts ein kleiner Metallwagen neben dem OP-Tisch umgefallen und mit ihm einige blutgetränkte Stücke von organischem Gewebe – offenbar die Gewebeproben des Doctors, von denen Mordo gerade gesprochen hatte. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich Verschwendung, die einfach wegzuwerfen. Vielleicht konnte man dem Doctor damit sogar irgendwie helfen, wenn man sie aufbewahrte und untersuchte?

Also packte Pete auch die Proben ein, nachdem er in verschiedenen Schränken nach geeigneten Gefäßen gesucht und in einem Schrank am Rande des Raums welche gefunden hatte. Dann steckte er auch diese in eine große Tasche und folgte Rose endlich nach draußen.

 

\---

 

Drei Stunden wurde der Doctor im Krankenhaus von den drei UNIT-Ärzten notoperiert – drei volle Stunden, in denen Rose ein Wechselbad der Gefühle zwischen Angst, Hoffnung, Verzweiflung und Zuversicht durchstehen musste. Natürlich konnte sie nicht einfach still rumsitzen, sondern wanderte ruhelos vor dem OP-Bereich hin und her und knabberte an ihren Fingernägeln. Pete war bei ihr und versuchte, sie so gut es ging zu beruhigen, aber hin und wieder ließ er Sätze fallen wie „Die Ärzte geben sicher ihr Bestes, aber er war wirklich schlimm zugerichtet!“, oder „Wir müssen vielleicht auch mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen…“. Solche Sätze trieben ihr aufs Neue die Tränen in die vom Heulen eh schon roten und verquollenen Augen.

Nein, er durfte jetzt nicht sterben! Er hatte ihr doch am Strand in Norwegen ein Leben an ihrer Seite versprochen! Doch was hatte sie gemacht? Sie hatte ihn weggestoßen, weil der andere Doctor sie schon wieder verlassen hatte. Sie hatte ihren Schmerz und ihre Wut darüber an ihm ausgelassen, obwohl er genauso wenig etwas dafür konnte wie sie selbst. Sie hatte sich so mies ihm gegenüber verhalten! Wie schrecklich musste er sich gefühlt haben, als er gerade alles was ihm lieb und teuer war, verloren hatte – nicht nur seine Freunde, sein Zuhause, sein ganzes Universum, sondern sogar sich selbst?! Alles, was ihm geblieben war, war sie und seine Liebe zu ihr! Er hatte sie gebraucht und was hatte sie gemacht? Ihn von sich ferngehalten und ihn abgewiesen, weil sie ihre eigenen Emotionen nicht hatte ordnen können. Statt ihm durch seine schwere Zeit zu helfen und ihn aufzubauen, hatte sie alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Das war nicht fair gewesen!

Aber wie sehr sie auch versucht hatte, sich das Gegenteil einzureden - dieser Doctor war nicht IHR Doctor! Er sah vielleicht genauso aus wie er – und dachte wie er und hatte dieselben Erinnerungen wie er – aber er war es eben nicht! Er benahm sich auch ganz anders, als sie es von ihm kannte und oftmals erinnerte seine Persönlichkeit eher an ihren alten Doctor in Jeans und Lederjacke als an seine neue Inkarnation im Nadelstreifenanzug. Aber er hatte auch ganz neue Charaktereigenschaften, die vielleicht oder vielleicht auch nicht von Donnas Einfluss auf die Metakrise herrührten. So hatte sie ihn anfangs oft verunsichert erlebt, selbstkritisch, beinahe schon verachtend gegen sich selbst. Er hatte keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er seinen neuen Körper als minderwertig im Vergleich zu seinem alten betrachtete und Rose hatte angenommen, dass sein Selbsthass daher rührte. Dass er sich aber verantwortlich und schuldig dafür fühlte, dass sie nun wieder in diesem Universum festsaß und von dem Mann getrennt war, den sie eigentlich liebte, hatte er ihr erst viel später in einem riesen Streit offenbart. Und dass sie mit ihrem abweisenden Verhalten das Ganze nur noch schlimmer gemacht hatte, tat ihr unendlich leid.

Aber seitdem sie das alles wusste, hatte sich auch schon einiges zwischen ihnen verändert. Nach vielen Streitereien und bösen Worten und Tränen auf beiden Seiten hatte Rose gelernt, ihre neue Situation so zu akzeptieren, wie sie war. Es nützte nichts, ihrem alten Leben in einem anderen Universum hinterher zu trauern und dabei zu übersehen, was sie für ein schönes Leben hier haben konnte. Ja, er war nicht der Doctor aus dem anderen Universum. Aber Rose erkannte, dass das nicht unbedingt etwas Schlechtes sein musste, sondern durchaus etwas Gutes war! Er war zwar manchmal impulsiv und hitzköpfig, aber er versteckte seine Emotionen nicht mehr so sehr wie früher. Der andere Doctor hätte ihr niemals gesagt, dass er sie liebte – hatte es nie ausgesprochen, auch wenn er es manchmal angedeutet hatte. Er hätte sich nie auf eine richtige Beziehung mit ihr eingelassen, viel zu groß war seine Angst davor, sie zu verlieren – dass er selbst es gewesen war, der sie am Ende zurückgelassen hatte, fand sie unter dem Aspekt dann aber schon irgendwie ironisch. Doch der neue Doctor sagte ihr das alles. Er zeigte ihr seine Liebe auch, mit jedem Blick, den er ihr zuwarf. Er verbarg seine Gefühle nicht so sehr, ob gute oder schlechte, sondern lebte sie offen aus, womit er deutlich ehrlicher war als der andere Doctor es je hätte sein können. Donna hatte recht gehabt – der neue Doctor war besser für sie! Er konnte ihr geben, was der andere ihr nie hätte geben können! Endlich erkannte sie, dass der Doctor ihr das größte Geschenk gemacht hatte, das denkbar gewesen wäre und gleichzeitig das größte Opfer gebracht hatte, das möglich war – sie in diesem Universum zurückzulassen, obwohl er sie liebte, damit sie zusammen mit einer menschlicheren Version von sich selbst glücklich werden konnte.

Rose hatte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit gebraucht, sich all dieser Dinge bewusst zu werden. Aber schließlich hatte sie eingesehen, dass ihre Annahme, sie könne nur den anderen Doctor lieben, falsch war. Sie hatte aufgehört, ihre unterschwelligen Gefühle für den neuen Doctor zu unterdrücken und schließlich zugelassen, dass sie sich aufs Neue in ihn verliebte. Und ja, sie liebte ihn! In diesem Moment, beinahe verrückt vor Sorge um ihn in einem Krankenhausflur auf und ab gehend, traf sie die Erkenntnis wie ein metaphorischer Hammerschlag. Sie liebte den neuen Doctor mit jeder Faser ihres Seins! Und das war letztendlich Beweis genug, dass er tatsächlich DER Doctor war – IHR Doctor! Sie hatte den Doctor in Jeans und Lederjacke geliebt. Sie hatte sich nach seiner ersten Regeneration erneut in den neuen Doctor verliebt, als er Nadelstreifenanzug und Turnschuhe trug. Und nun liebte sie ihn ein weiteres Mal, den neuen-neuen Doctor, in Jeans und T-Shirt, in allen Belangen eine bunte Mischung aus ihren vorherigen beiden Doctoren.

Aber das alles kam offenbar viel zu spät! Fast vier ganze Monate hatte sie verschwendet, nur um sich all dem bewusst zu werden. vier Monate, die sie längst mit ihm hätte glücklich sein können! Und jetzt lag er da, nebenan im OP-Saal und kämpfte um sein Leben! Was wenn er es nicht schaffte? Wie würde sie ohne ihn weiterleben können? Wie sollte sie seinen Verlust ein weiteres Mal überstehen? Sie wusste es einfach nicht!

Was sie aber mit absoluter Sicherheit wusste, war, dass wenn er es schaffen würde, wenn er diese Tortur überleben würde, dann würde sie keine einzige weitere Sekunde im Streit mit ihm verschwenden! Sie würde ihm sagen, wie sehr sie ihn liebte, wie froh sie war, dass er bei ihr war und sie würde es ihm jeden Tag zeigen! Und mit ein bisschen Glück würde auch er sich dann endlich wieder akzeptieren, so wie er nun war und sein Leben mit ihr genießen können!

 

Das rote Licht über der Tür zum OP-Bereich erlosch und einer der UNIT-Ärzte, die den Doctor aus dem Keller geholt hatten, trat hervor. Bei seinem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck wurde Rose blass um die Nase und ihre letzte Hoffnung schwand. Ihr wurde plötzlich so schlecht und schwindelig, dass sie kaum hören konnte, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Wir haben die Blutungen stillen können!“, sagte der Arzt leise, sich eher an Pete als an Rose wendend. „Und er hängt an zwei Volumen-Ersatz-Infusionen. Aber sein Blutverlust war viel zu groß und er ist immer noch im hypovolämischen Schock. Egal was wir machen, er stabilisiert sich einfach nicht. Wir wissen nicht, ob wir ihn retten können.“

Neue Tränen stiegen Rose in die Augen und ihr Herz raste vor Angst.

„Was ist mit einer Transfusion?“, fragte Pete unterdessen. „Habt ihr das in Betracht gezogen?“

„Natürlich haben wir das!“, sagte der Arzt, noch leiser werdend. Er sah sich einmal um, wie um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand sie belauschte, bevor er fortfuhr. „Aber wie Sie sicher wissen, Sir, ist Dr. Smith kein Mensch! Wir haben seine Probe mit allen bekannten menschlichen Blutgruppen auf Verträglichkeit getestet, aber keine einzige hat gepasst! Sir, sein Blut ist nicht kompatibel mit unserem! Aber ohne Transfusion wird er mit Sicherheit sterben!“

„Was ist mit Blut von Tieren? Ich habe gehört, man macht auch bei Hunden und Katzen schon Transfusionen!“, fragte Pete nach. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, ihn zu retten! Der Arzt hob nur eine Augenbraue und sah seinen Captain skeptisch an.

„Es liegt nicht an unseren Blutzellen, Sir. Dr. Smith hat offenbar eine Reihe von unbekannten Immunmechanismen, die alles Spezies-fremde sofort attackiert. Es wäre egal, was für Blut wir ihm verabreichen, er würde es nicht vertragen! Im Gegenteil, es würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen!“

„Was ist mit mir?“, sagte Rose plötzlich leise und hob den Kopf. „Testet mein Blut!“ Der Arzt und Pete sahen sie überrascht an.

„Was soll das bringen? Du hast ihn doch gehört, er verträgt kein Menschenblut, egal von welcher Blutgruppe!“, antwortete Pete.

„Ja, aber im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Menschen bin ich lange mit ihm durch Raum und Zeit gereist und habe diese… diese Hintergrundstrahlung aufgenommen. Laut Mordo habe ich genau wie der Doctor immer noch Artron-Energie in mir!“, erklärte sie, sich an ein letztes Hälmchen Hoffnung klammernd. „Bitte, testet mein Blut!“ Rose hielt dem Arzt ihren Arm entgegen, als könne er ihr hier direkt im Gang und ohne Hilfsmittel eine Probe entnehmen. Aber nach einem Moment Überlegen nickte er schließlich und deutete ihr, ihm zu folgen.

„Ein weiterer Versuch schadet jetzt auch nicht mehr! Versuchen wir es!“ Und mit diesen Worten verschwanden sie zusammen in der Tür zum OP-Bereich und ließen Pete allein im Gang zurück.

 

\---

 

Entgegen allen Erwartungen der drei UNIT-Ärzte gab es keine Abwehrreaktion bei der Kreuzprobe mit Roses Blut. Natürlich spendete sie dem Doctor daraufhin jeden einzelnen Tropfen, den sie entbehren konnte, bis ihr selbst schwindelig war vom niedrigen Blutdruck. Sie hätte ihm noch mehr gegeben, aber die Ärzte ließen nicht zu, dass sie sich selbst in Gefahr brachte.

Und als sie dem Doctor die letzte ihrer Blutkonserven anhängten, hatte er sich soweit stabilisiert, dass Rose und Pete endlich zu ihm in das etwas abseits liegende Zimmer im hinteren Teil des Krankenhauses durften. Pete hatte in der Zwischenzeit auch Jackie angerufen und über alles, was passiert war, informiert. Sie hatte sich daraufhin natürlich direkt auf den Weg zu ihnen gemacht, sodass die kleine Familie mit Ausnahme von Tony schließlich um das Krankenbett des Doctors versammelt war.

Der Time Lord sah noch immer erbarmungswürdig aus und Jackie erschrak sichtlich, ihn so zu sehen. Er lag im Koma, wie damals nach seiner Regeneration zu Weihnachten, reagierte aber nicht einmal mehr auf Rose. Seine Haut war noch immer kreidebleich, eiskalt und feucht von kaltem Schweiß und seine Herzfrequenz war unnatürlich hoch. Aber er war am Leben und laut der Ärzte fürs Erste stabil. Das war alles, was in diesem Moment zählte. Noch immer intubiert, um über ein Beatmungsgerät reinen Sauerstoff verabreicht zu bekommen, lag er reglos in seinem Bett, während durch zwei Venenzugänge gleichzeitig Infusion und Roses Blut tropften. Er trug mittlerweile eines dieser langen Krankenhaushemden, aber darunter waren seine Brust und sein Bauch mit dicken Bandagen umwickelt, um die OP-Nähte zu schützen.

Bis auf das schnelle, regelmäßige Piepen der Maschinen im Raum war lange Zeit alles still, so geschockt war die Familie von allem, was passiert war. Jackie und Pete hielten Rose zwischen sich in ihren Armen, oder streichelten abwechselnd beruhigend über ihren Rücken, wenn sie in einem neuen Anflug von panischer Angst um ihn anfing, zu schluchzen. Um sie etwas abzulenken, fragte Jackie schließlich, wie das alles überhaupt passieren konnte und Rose erzählte unter Tränen, wie Mordos Männer sie gefangen genommen hatten.

„Das ist alles meine Schuld!“, schluchzte sie, die kalte Hand des Doctors haltend.

„Nein Schatz, du konntest nicht wissen, dass so etwas passiert!“, versuchte Pete, sie zu beruhigen. „Keiner von uns hätte mit so einer Falle gerechnet! Und nachdem was du erzählt hast, hat sogar der Doctor diesen Mordo gewaltig unterschätzt.“ Rose sah zu ihm auf.

„… Er war bei mir, bevor er dich suchen gegangen ist, aber er hat mit keiner Silbe erwähnt, dass du entführt worden bist!“, fuhr Pete fort, seinen Ärger über das Verhalten des Time Lords klar in der Stimme. „Er hätte es mir sagen müssen! Wir hätten mit einem großen, bewaffneten Team anrücken können, um dich zu befreien! Dann wäre all das…“ – er deutete auf den Doctor – „…nie passiert!“

„Ich weiß nicht, was Mordo gesagt oder gemacht hat, um ihn überhaupt zu sich zu locken!“, schniefte Rose defensiv. Sie fühlte sich in der Pflicht, den Doctor zu verteidigen. „Außerdem ist es bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass er mich von irgendwo befreien muss. Das ist das, was wir tagtäglich im anderen Universum getan haben – uns gegenseitig vor Gefahren retten!“

„Ja, das mag gehen, wenn man eine funktionierende Zeitmaschine hat und einfach ein paar Minuten eher auftauchen kann, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern…!“, schimpfte Pete weiter, lauter werdend.

„So funktioniert das nicht!“, warf Rose leise ein, doch ihr Stiefvater ignorierte sie.

„…Aber hier hat er sich wie jeder andere auch an Regeln zu halten!“

Bevor das Gespräch weiter eskalieren konnte und zu einem handfesten Streit zwischen Vater und Tochter wurde, machte Jackie schließlich den Mund auf und nahm allen beiden den Wind aus den Segeln.

„Schatz, ich muss Tony vom Babysitter abholen!“, sagte sie und warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Bekomm‘ mal mitten in der Woche so spontan einen guten Babysitter! – Unmöglich! Lissy konnte heute nur bis 9! Ich muss leider wieder los!“ Sie drückte Rose zum Abschied und streichelte ihr aufmunternd über den Rücken. „Ihm wird’s bald wieder gutgehen, wirst schon sehen! Den werden wir so schnell nicht wieder los! Du weißt doch, Unkraut vergeht nicht!“ Dann wandte sie sich an ihren Mann. „Ach Pete, du solltest dich dringend umziehen!“ Jackie deutete auf seine ruinierte Uniform, die noch immer mit dem Blut vom Doctor beschmiert war. Auch er verabschiedete sich darum – nun auch wieder mit aufbauenden Worten – bevor die beiden Rose mit dem Time Lord allein ließen.

Eigentlich war auch sie todmüde, aber Rose wollte unbedingt bleiben. Sie wollte ihn unter keinen Umständen allein lassen. Was, wenn er aufwachte und niemand bei ihm war? Er würde nicht wissen, wo er war und sehr wahrscheinlich auch starke Schmerzen haben! Sie erinnerte sich an seinen panischen Ausdruck in den Augen, als Mordo das Skalpell angesetzt hatte – nein, sie ließ ihn unter keinen Umständen allein!

Eine Weile saß Rose darum schweigend am Krankenbett des Doctors. Sie hielt seine eiskalte Hand und lauschte auf die Signaltöne der Maschinen, welche groteskerweise einen beruhigenden Effekt auf sie hatten. Denn solange sie das Piepen hörte, war er am Leben und alles wurde wieder gut. Die langen Minuten, in denen Rose geglaubt hatte, er wäre tot, waren die Schlimmsten und Längsten in ihrem Leben gewesen!

Nach einer halben Stunde klopfte es leise an der Tür, bevor die junge Ärztin, die mit dem medizinischen Team in den Keller gekommen und seine Erstversorgung übernommen hatte, vorsichtig den Kopf herein steckte.

Rose riss die Augen weit auf. Sie erkannte sie wieder! Aber nicht von Mordos Keller, sondern aus dem anderen Universum!

„Martha Jones!“, rief Rose überrascht. Sie hatte sich also im Keller doch nicht geirrt, als Martha mit ihren Kollegen und dem Doctor auf der Trage die Treppe nach oben verschwunden war! Dass Rose sie nicht schon dort erkannt hatte, lag vermutlich daran, dass sie so im Schock über den vermeintlichen Tod des Doctors gewesen war und gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte, wer da an ihr vorbei gerannt war.

Martha warf ihr einen ähnlich überraschten Blick zu, als sie eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss, aber natürlich aus einem ganz anderen Grund als Rose.

„Woher weißt du, wie ich heiße?“, fragte die junge Ärztin, ein wenig skeptisch blickend. „Ich hatte mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt! Und ich glaube nicht, dich in den letzten zwei Wochen bei UNIT gesehen zu haben!“

„Sorry! Nein, wir haben uns noch nicht gesehen! Zumindest... ach, das ist eine lange Geschichte!“ Rose wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und musste schmunzeln, trotz der furchtbaren Situation. Dass Martha Jones auch ohne das Zutun des Doctors bei UNIT gelandet war, musste ein Werk des Schicksals sein. Was er wohl jetzt dazu sagen würde?! ‚Multidimensionale Konnektivität‘ schoss ihr im Klang seiner Stimme durch den Kopf. ‚Oder sowas ähnliches!‘

„Darf ich dich was fragen?“, fragte Martha unsicher und Rose nickte. „Bist du auch außerirdisch?“, fuhr sie dann ohne Umschweife, aber völlig vorurteilsfrei fort.

Rose hob die Augenbrauen. Sie hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Martha ein paar Fragen über den Doctor haben würde. Immerhin hatte sie laut Pete seine Notfallversorgung übernommen und musste dabei festgestellt haben, dass er kein Mensch war. Aber dass Martha nun glaubte, auch sie wäre außerirdisch, kam doch etwas überraschend.

„Nein, nur der Doctor!“, antwortete sie ehrlich. Sie kannte die Martha aus dem parallelen Universum hauptsächlich von den Erzählungen des Time Lords und hatte sich selbst nur kurz in der TARDIS mit ihr unterhalten. Aber sie hatte gleich gemerkt, dass Martha jemand war, dem man vertrauen konnte – und der Doctor nahm ja auch nicht jeden mit! Nur die Besten! Das hatte er selbst gesagt! Und auch bei dieser Version von Martha hatte Rose direkt das Gefühl, ihr vertrauen zu können. Immerhin hatte sie ihn gerettet! Rose war ihr ewig dankbar dafür! „Nein, ich bin laut Mordo zu 100 Prozent menschlich und zu 100 Prozent langweilig!“ Sie lachte humorlos auf. Die Erinnerung an Mordo und diesen Keller war noch zu frisch, um Witze darüber zu machen.

„Aber Dr. Smi…“ Martha verbesserte sich auf halbem Wege selbst. „…der Doctor… er ist kein Mensch?!“ fuhr sie fort, mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage und deutete auf den bewusstlosen Time Lord im Bett. „Ich meine, er sieht zwar äußerlich danach aus und seine Anatomie ist irgendwie ähnlich wie unsere, aber die Unterschiede sind zu groß, um nur eine Art Mutation oder so etwas zu sein!“

Rose schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er ist kein Mensch. Er ist ein Time Lord! Der Letzte seiner Art.“ Dann hielt sie inne. Konnte man das überhaupt noch so sagen? Es gab ihn ja theoretisch zweimal!

Martha unterbrach zum Glück ihren verwirrenden Gedanken. „Aber was ich dann nicht verstehe, ist, wieso er ausgerechnet dein Blut vertragen hat? Ich habe es untersucht, du hast Blutgruppe 0-positiv. Aber auf alle anderen Proben mit 0-positiv hat er schlecht reagiert! Warum also nicht bei deiner?“

„Ich weiß auch nicht genau!“, gab Rose zu. „Ich nehme an, dass es damit zu tun hat, dass ich lange mit ihm gereist bin. Er hat… – hatte – diese Raum-Zeit-Maschine und wenn man darin reist, nimmt man wohl so eine Art Hintergrundstrahlung auf. Ich weiß auch nicht genau wie, aber diese Artron-Energie scheint unser Blut irgendwie kompatibel gemacht zu haben.“

Ab ‚Raum-Zeit-Maschine‘ hing Martha an ihren Lippen. Sie setzte sich gegenüber von Rose ans Bett des Doctors und Rose erzählte ihr schließlich alles von sich und dem Time Lord. Sie erzählte von ihren gemeinsamen Abenteuern in der TARDIS und in einem parallelen Universum; von der anderen Martha Jones, die der Doctor als Begleiterin mitgenommen hatte, nachdem Rose selbst hier gestrandet war; und schließlich auch von der Metakrise und ihrem endgültigen Abschied vom ihrem Heimatuniversum. Einmal angefangen, konnte Rose gar nicht mehr aufhören, Martha von all dem zu erzählen, was sie erlebt hatte und wie sie sich fühlte. Das hatte sie so sehr vermisst! – Eine Freundin, mit der sie über all das verrückte Zeug reden konnte – und die nicht ihre eigene Mutter war!

Sie redeten die ganze Nacht. Rose war froh über Marthas Gesellschaft. Sie war so erleichtert und glücklich, endlich jemanden zum Reden zu haben, dass sie alles ausplauderte, was passiert war und was in ihr vorging. Und Martha war eine ausgezeichnete Zuhörerin. Sie nahm Rose sogar tröstend in den Arm, als sie, erneut den Tränen nahe, von ihren Schuldgefühlen gegenüber dem Doctor im Bett vor ihr erzählte. Außerdem lenkte Marthe sie von ihren Sorgen und Ängsten um ihn ab und konnte auch gleich die Vitalparameter des Time Lords im Auge behalten. Es beruhigte Rose ungemein, zu hören, dass er offenbar gut auf ihre Bluttransfusion reagierte und sich mehr und mehr zu stabilisieren schien. Sein Blutdruck und die Sauerstoffsättigung stiegen wieder ein wenig an und seine Herzfrequenz sank langsam ab, was alles gute Zeichen für seine Genesung waren!

In den frühen Morgenstunden ließ Martha Rose und den Doctor eine Weile allein, um selbst ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu erhaschen, kam aber bald wieder und verbrachte fast den ganzen nächsten Tag bei den beiden im Zimmer. In regelmäßigen Abständen untersuchte sie den Time Lord im Bett und fast jedes Mal hatte sie gute Nachrichten für Rose. Auch ihre Eltern kamen noch einmal zu Besuch und waren sichtlich erleichtert, dass er schon ein wenig besser aussah.

Und als der Doctor 24 Stunden nach Mordos Folter stabil genug schien, schaltete Martha das Gerät zur Beatmung aus und zog den Tubus aus seinem Hals. Rose hielt solange gespannt die Luft an, bis er einen selbstständigen Atemzug tat und seufzte dann erleichtert aus. Martha war so positiv überrascht von seiner schnellen Genesung und verhältnismäßig guten Verfassung, dass sie schließlich auch das Narkosemittel für sein künstliches Koma wieder absetzte.

„Was? Ich dachte, er hat keine Narkose bekommen?!“, sagte Rose alarmiert. „Er hat doch noch selbst gesagt, dass er Narkosen nicht gut verträgt!“

„Ja, ich weiß!“, antwortete Martha entschuldigend und mit schlechtem Gewissen. „Das habe ich meinen Kollegen im OP auch gesagt, aber sie ließen sich einfach nicht umstimmen. Die Gefahr war zu groß, dass er wieder plötzlich aufwacht und noch mehr Schaden nimmt, von dem moralischen Dilemma mal ganz zu schweigen! Wir haben ihm erst nur sehr wenig gegeben und seine Reaktion getestet, aber als nichts Schlimmes passiert ist, dachten wir, es wäre okay.“, erklärte sie mit ehrlichem Bedauern. „Aber seine Vitalparameter haben sich schon deutlich gebessert! Sein Herzschlag ist kräftig und gleichmäßig, seine Atmung tief und ruhig!“, fuhr sie aufmunternd und hoffnungsvoll fort. „Keine Sorge, bei dieser ungewöhnlich schnellen Heilungsrate denke ich, wird er innerhalb der nächsten paar Stunden aufwachen!“

Rose nickte verunsichert und setzte sich müde an sein Bett. Es war nun spät abends und die vergangenen 48 Stunden war sie nicht von seiner Seite gewichen. Trotz ihrer insistierenden Eltern hatte sie sogar die Nächte an seinem Bett sitzend verbracht. Aber obwohl sie dabei ein oder zwei Stunden mit dem Kopf auf dem Kissen neben ihm geschlafen hatte, konnte sie langsam nicht mehr. Sie war wirklich todmüde. Und offenbar stand ihr das deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn Martha legte ihr plötzlich mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du solltest dich unbedingt mal ausruhen, Rose!“, sagte sie. „Er ist stabil und ich glaube nicht, dass er sich jetzt nochmal verschlechtert. Geh‘ nach Hause und schlaf dich aus! Ich bleib’ die Nacht bei ihm und ruf‘ dich an, sobald er wach wird oder irgendetwas anderes ist!“

Rose sah sie skeptisch an. Sie wollte den Doctor eigentlich nicht alleine lassen. Aber sie war so müde und hungrig und brauchte dringend eine Dusche! Und wenn Martha bei ihm blieb, würde er zumindest ein vertrautes Gesicht sehen, falls er aufwachte. Außerdem hatte sie ja auch nicht vor, die ganze Nacht wegzubleiben. Nur etwas zuhause essen, duschen, vielleicht zwei oder drei Stunden schlafen… In weniger als vier Stunden könnte sie schon wieder hier sein. Das wäre okay, oder?

Geschlagen nickte sie und stand auf. Doch bevor Rose ging, trat sie noch einmal zu dem schlafenden Time Lord ans Bett, beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Stirn.

„Ich seh‘ dich später!“, flüsterte sie, während sie ihm das zerzauste Pony aus der Stirn strich. Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde hätte sie schwören können, zuckte sein Mundwinkel kurz nach oben. Wenn er sie plötzlich angegrinst und ‚Nicht, wenn ich dich zuerst sehe!‘ gesagt hätte, hätte sie sich nicht gewundert. Aber ihr Doctor blieb stumm und regungslos liegen. Also seufzte sie schließlich geschlagen und wandte sich an Martha.

„Pass bitte gut auf ihn auf!“, sagte sie. „Und ruf mich sofort an, wenn er aufwacht!“ Martha versprach es und so verließ Rose schließlich das Zimmer.

 


	4. Geflüchtet

Als sie am nächsten Morgen in ihrem Bett im Tyler-Anwesen aufwachte, war die Sonne bereits seit einigen Stunden aufgegangen. Erschrocken fuhr Rose hoch und griff zu ihrem Wecker – es war bereits halb acht und Martha hatte sie nicht angerufen! Der Doctor musste längst aufgewacht sein! Der erste Schock, nicht bei ihm zu sein, wenn er vielleicht schon stundenlang wach war, wurde direkt vom nächsten abgelöst – was, wenn er immer noch nicht aufgewacht war?!

Eilig zog sie sich an und stürmte nach unten in die riesige Küche, wo ihre Eltern schon beim Frühstück saßen.

„Habt ihr was vom Doctor gehört?!“, fragte sie direkt und ohne ein guten Morgen, wofür sie eine kritisch gehobene Augenbraue von ihrer Mutter erntete.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen!“, raunte Jackie sarkastisch, aber brachte ihr trotzdem Teller und Besteck an ihren Platz. „Und nein, haben wir nicht. Er wird sicher noch schlafen!“

„Aber Martha sagte gestern Abend, er würde in wenigen Stunden aufwachen! Jetzt sind schon über zehn Stunden rum!“ Obwohl das Frühstück aus Rührei, Toast und Bacon fantastisch aussah, hatte Rose keinen Appetit. Sie machte sich einfach zu große Sorgen.

„Liebes, setz dich erstmal hin und iss etwas!“, warf Pete ein. „Ich bin sicher, dass unsere Ärzte gut für ihn sorgen! Diese Dr. Jones ist eine ausgezeichnete Notfall-Medizinerin. Ich hab‘ sie neulich erst dem Royal Hopes Hospital abgeworben und ich bin sehr froh, dass sie zu UNIT gekommen ist. Sie hat genau das richtige Gespür für diesen Job, ist sehr intelligent und hat Improvisationstalent – das haben nicht mehr viele Mediziner heutzutage!“

„Wie alt ist sie eigentlich?“, fragte Jackie zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Ich glaube, sie ist ungefähr so alt wie du, Rose… Rose?“ Als Pete sich suchend umsah, hörten er und Jackie das laute Knallen der schweren Eingangstür, die ins Schloss fiel. Rose war schon wieder verschwunden, natürlich ohne einen Bissen zu frühstücken.

 

Während sie mit ihrem Mini Cooper durch die Straßen von London fuhr, befiel Rose ein sehr ungutes Gefühl. Sie wusste nicht, woher plötzlich ihre irrationale Angst kam, aber sie malte sich in ihrem Kopf die schlimmsten Szenarien aus, die sie im Krankenhaus erwarten konnten: Der Doctor, der plötzlich aufgehört hatte, zu atmen; Er, kreidebleich und kalt, in einem Bett voller Blut; oder fiese Ärzte, die herausgefunden haben, dass er kein Mensch war und ihn als Versuchskaninchen missbrauchten. Ein Szenario war schlimmer als das andere. Sie konnte sich kaum auf die Straße vor ihr konzentrieren, so sehr war sie gefangen von ihren Albträumen. Albträume, na klar! All das hatte sie diese Nacht geträumt, während sie sich unruhig in ihrem Bett hin und her geworfen hatte.

Sich zur Ruhe zwingend, schaltete Rose schließlich das Radio ein. Sie musste sich dringend von ihren Gedanken ablenken und Musik war gerade genau das Richtige. Wenn sie zusammen mit dem Doctor unterwegs war – sie nahmen neuerdings lieber sein Auto, einen schon etwas in die Jahre gekommenen, silbernen Vauxhall Astra, den er sich erst vor drei oder vier Wochen gekauft hatte, weil der ihm deutlich mehr Beinfreiheit bot als ihr Mini – sangen sie manchmal zusammen bei den Liedern im Radio mit, die sie aus ihrem Heimatuniversum kannten. Der Doctor tat dann zwar immer so, als könne er keinen einzigen Ton treffen, nur um sie zum Lachen zu bringen, aber Rose wusste, dass er eigentlich sogar ziemlich gut singen konnte, wenn er wollte – sie hatte ihn schon öfter unter der Dusche gehört und musste neidlos zugeben, dass er sogar besser singen konnte als sie! Aber jetzt lief gerade eine Art Sondersendung zu den Nachrichten. Offenbar war in der Innenstadt irgendetwas los.

Auf der Suche nach einem ihrer Lieblingssongs, zappte Rose durch ihre Senderliste. Doch als sie wieder aufsah, kreuzte direkt vor ihr ein Polizeiauto aus einer Seitengasse die Straße und sie musste das Lenkrad herumreißen, um den Einsatzwagen nicht zu rammen. Gleichzeitig trat sie mit voller Kraft auf die Bremse und kam schließlich mit quietschenden Reifen halb auf dem Bürgersteig zum Stehen, während hinter ihr ein Hupkonzert ertönte. Ihr Herz pochte wild in ihrer Brust vor Schreck. Wo war der denn so plötzlich hergekommen?

Als sie etwas konzentrierter als zuvor weiter fuhr, fielen ihr noch mehr Einsatzwagen der Polizei auf, die kreuz und quer durch die Stadt fuhren – nicht mit Blaulicht und Sirene, aber in einem relativ zügigen und geschäftigen Tempo. Was war denn nur los? Es wirkte fast, als würden sie jemanden suchen…

Rose schaltete zurück auf den Sender mit der Sondermeldung. „… rufen wir Sie zur Vorsicht auf und bitten Sie um Verständigung der Polizei, wenn Sie den Mann sehen….“, sagte gerade der Nachrichtensprecher. Die Polizei suchte also tatsächlich jemanden. Rose hörte weiter zu. „…Die Einsatzkräfte weisen aber darauf hin, selbst keine Versuche zu unternehmen, den Mann zu stoppen, da er möglicherweise gefährlich ist...“ Das klang ja gar nicht gut! Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit, sich mit irgendwelchen Verbrechern rumzuärgern! „…Zur aktuellen Stunde ist die Identität des Mannes noch ungeklärt. Aber anhand seines ungewöhnlichen Kleidungsstils in Form eines Krankenhaushemdes vermutet die Polizei, handelt es sich offenbar um einen Patienten einer medizinischen Anstalt, möglicherweise auch einer Psychiatrie…“

Oh nein… das klang alles andere als gut. Rose hatte das Radio doch eigentlich eingeschaltet, um sich etwas zu beruhigen, aber stattdessen hatte der Bericht alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Sie betete vorsichthalber zu allen ihr bekannten Gottheiten, dass der Nachrichtensprecher nicht gerade von ihrem Doctor gesprochen hatte. Aber als sie endlich im Krankenhaus ankam und sie auf den Gängen ein hektisches Durcheinander von Ärzten und Schwestern und sogar ein paar UNIT-Mitarbeitern fand, schwanden ihre Hoffnungen, erhört zu werden. Und dann traf sie auf Martha.

„Rose! Es tut mir so leid!“, fing die junge Ärztin direkt und ohne Begrüßung an – ihre Eltern hatten recht, das WAR unhöflich! „Ich schwöre, ich war keine zehn Minuten weg! Meine Kollegen haben sich die Gewebeproben vom Doctor angesehen, die Mr. Tyler mitgebracht hat und wollten, dass ich auch einen Blick darauf werfe. Und als ich wieder in sein Zimmer kam, war er plötzlich verschwunden! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er ungesehen aus dem Zimmer gekommen ist, wir hatten die ganze Zeit eine Wache von UNIT vor der Tür stehen!“ Ihre Stimme überschlug sich förmlich, während ihr Ton tiefe Reue und ehrliches Bedauern verrieten.

Mit Martha im Schlepptau eilte Rose in das Zimmer des Time Lords. Es war tatsächlich leer. Die weiße Bettdecke war unordentlich zurückgeworfen und hing nur noch halb auf dem Bett, während die Schläuche der Infusionen und die Sensoren der medizinischen Überwachungsgeräte auf dem Boden lagen, als wären sie hastig abgerissen und achtlos liegen gelassen worden. Um die Infusionsschläuche hatten sich sogar große Pfützen von der Lösung gesammelt, die sie ihm noch immer intravenös verabreicht hatten. Als letztes bemerkte Rose das offene Fenster, vor welchem eine weiße Gardine sachte im Wind hin und her wehte.

„Er muss aus dem Fenster geklettert sein!“ Eilig rannte Rose zu dem offenen Fenster und schaute nach unten. Sie waren im dritten Stock, aber sie hatte den Time Lord schon mehrere Male klettern gesehen und wusste, dass ihn so etwas nicht aufhalten konnte. Aber warum war er überhaupt weggelaufen?

Martha schaltete unterdessen den kleinen Fernseher an der Wand gegenüber des leeren Bettes an und fand eine Nachrichtensendung, in der es um den flüchtigen Mann in Londons Innenstadt ging. Sie zeigten gerade Videoausschnitte von Passanten, die ihn im Vorbeirennen gefilmt hatten, kurze Mitschnitte von Sicherheitskameras im Stadtgebiet und interviewten Augenzeugen.

Als Rose den Doctor im Fernsehen sah, erschrak sie heftig und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Barfuß und mit nichts an als seinen Boxershorts und dem langen Krankenhaushemd, rannte er so schnell er konnte durch die belebten Straßen Londons. Die Menschen um ihn herum völlig ignorierend – oder nicht wahrnehmend? – lief er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen offenbar ziel- und orientierungslos umher. Ein paar Mal versuchten Passanten auf der Straße, ihn anzusprechen oder sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen und zu stoppen, aber auch die ignorierte der Time Lord und rannte sie einfach über den Haufen. Ein paar Leute, die er so zu Fall gebracht hatte, schauten ihm böse hinterher und Rose war froh, dass die Videos ohne Ton waren, denn sonst hätte sie sicherlich wüste Beschimpfungen mit anhören müssen.

Stirnrunzelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf. Was war nur los mit ihm? So kannte sie ihn überhaupt nicht! Er würde nie absichtlich jemandem wehtun! Oder, selbst wenn er es tat, kommentarlos verschwinden. Er würde sich entschuldigen oder versuchen, seinen Fehler gut zu machen.

Leider konnte Rose auf den Bildern im Fernsehen sein Gesicht nicht gut erkennen, dazu war er einfach zu schnell an den filmenden Leuten auf der Straße vorbei gelaufen. Die Videos waren außerdem recht unscharf und verwackelt. Aber das hatte auch etwas Gutes – noch immer schien keiner genau zu wissen, wer er eigentlich war. Niemand hatte ihn bisher aus den Klatschblättern erkannt und mit ihr oder ihrer Familie in Verbindung gebracht. Dabei fiel Rose etwas ein…

„Mom? Mom, hör zu, es geht um den Doctor!...“, sagte sie eilig, als ihre Mutter endlich am anderen Ende der Telefonleitung war. Sie erzählte schnell, was los war und Jackie versprach, sich direkt mit Pete auf den Weg zu machen. 17 Minuten später standen sie dann in der Tür zu seinem Zimmer.

„Wir haben unterwegs die Nachrichten verfolgt…“, sagte Pete, während er Martha förmlich begrüßte.

„Was ist denn bloß in ihn gefahren?“, unterbrach ihn Jackie irritiert, während auch sie die Bilder im Fernsehen betrachtete. Die Aufnahmen, wie der Doctor durch die Straßen rannte, liefen mittlerweile in Dauerschleife in einem kleinen Fenster rechts unten am Bildrand, während der Nachrichtensprecher gerade seine bisherige Route auf einer interaktiven Karte nachzuzeichnen schien – der Time Lord lief tatsächlich ohne Ziel mal hierhin und dorthin und auch Rose konnte keine Richtung oder irgendein Muster dahinter erkennen – als würde er völlig ohne Sinn und Verstand agieren…

„Das muss an der Narkose liegen!“, sprach sie leise den Gedanken aus, der ihr gerade durch den Kopf schoss. „Er sagte selbst bei Mordo, er verträgt keine menschlichen Narkosemittel! Und der andere Doctor hat mir mal von seinen vorherigen Regenerationen erzählt und dass er nach einer in einem Krankenhaus sowas wie Amnesie gehabt hatte, weil sie ihn dort für eine Herz-OP in Narkose gelegt hatten. Er sagte, die Narkose hätte fast die Regeneration verhindert und er wäre beinahe gestorben…“

„Dann ist es wohl kein Wunder, dass er von hier geflüchtet ist…“, warf Martha ein und Rose sah sie mit irritiert an. „… ich meine, wenn er mit Krankenhäusern so schlechte Erfahrungen hat…“

Dieser Satz erinnerte Rose noch an etwas anderes, was er gesagt hatte, ein Universum entfernt, auf einer Welt voll Apfelgras und Katzen-Nonnen-Schwestern, als ihre Welt noch heil und schön war – nämlich dass er in Krankenhäusern immer eine Gänsehaut bekam. Hatte er das vor dem Hintergrund einer völlig unnötigen Herz-OP und seiner anschließenden, beinahe verpatzten Regeneration in einem Leichenschauhaus gesagt? Und war er deshalb heute von hier weggelaufen? Nur weil er Angst vor Krankenhäusern hatte?

„Nein, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen…“, sagte sie kopfschüttelnd und starrte weiterhin auf den Fernseher, wo die kleine Gestalt des Doctors durch die Straßen hastete. Der Nachrichtensprecher war mittlerweile fertig mit seiner Karte und fasste zusammen, dass der Doctor in der Zeit, in der er schon unterwegs war, fast zehn Meilen zurückgelegt hatte und eine durchschnittliche Geschwindigkeit von ungefähr acht Meilen pro Stunde hielt. Er machte gerade einen Witz über Usain Bolt und seine wohl beendete Karriere als schnellster Mann der Welt, als erneut ein Augenzeugen-Video eingespielt wurde. Auf dem konnte man das Gesicht des Time Lords relativ gut erkennen, weil die Kamera ihn nicht von der Seite oder von hinten, sondern von schräg vorne zeigte. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, die Pupillen geweitet und er keuchte schwer vor Anstrengung. Auf seiner Stirn stand der Schweiß und sein Gesicht war angespannt.

„Aber wieso rennt er dann wie ein gehetztes Tier durch London?“, fragte Pete, der die Aufnahme auch gesehen hatte und drehte sich zu seiner Ziehtochter. Diese hatte plötzlich Tränen in den Augen und sah erschüttert aus. „Rose?“

„Er ist panisch!“, antwortete sie mit brechender Stimme. Der Anblick seines angsterfüllten Gesichts brach ihr fast das Herz. „Das Narkosemittel muss irgendwas mit seinem Kopf angestellt haben! Vielleicht erinnert er sich nicht, was mit ihm passiert ist. Und als er aufgewacht ist, allein und mit Schmerzen, hat er Panik bekommen und ist weggelaufen. Oder er erinnert sich an das, was Mordo ihm angetan hat und das Krankenhauszimmer mit den piependen Geräten hat ihn an dessen OP-Raum erinnert… Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es sieht so aus, als wüsste er gar nicht, wo er ist oder wo er eigentlich hinläuft…“ Schniefend wandte sie den Blick ab. Sie machte sich große Vorwürfe, weil sie nicht bei ihm geblieben war. Das war alles ihre Schuld – schon wieder! Sie hätte ihn sicher beruhigen können, wenn sie bei ihm gewesen wäre, als er aufgewacht war. Deshalb fasste sie eine Entscheidung – hier bloß rumzustehen und in den Fernseher zu starren, brachte ihnen allen wenig. „Ich muss zu ihm! Vielleicht beruhigt er sich, wenn er mich sieht oder meine Stimme hört!“, sagte sie fest entschlossen. Und ohne auf eine Antwort der drei anderen zu warten, stürmte sie aus dem Zimmer.

„Warte, Rose, wir kommen mit dir!“, rief ihr Pete hinterher, bevor er ihr zusammen mit Jackie und Martha folgte.

 

\---

 

„Woher willst du wissen, wo er gerade ist?“, fragte ihre Mom vom Rücksitz des großen Jeeps. Auf dem Weg zum Auto hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, nicht Roses kleinen Mini zu nehmen sondern Petes Jeep, weil sie da zu viert viel besser reinpassten. Jetzt fuhr Pete ziellos in der Innenstadt herum und Rose hielt vom Beifahrersitz aus die Augen nach dem Doctor offen, während Jackie und Martha auf der Rückbank saßen.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber wie sollen wir ihn sonst finden?“, pampte Rose zurück. Sie wusste, dass ihre Chancen sehr schlecht standen, zufällig auf ihn zu treffen, aber eine andere Idee hatte sie auch nicht. Das Radio im Auto war leider keine große Hilfe. Der Nachrichtensprecher bekam scheinbar nur alle zehn Minuten ein Update zum Aufenthaltsort des Time Lords, also war er längst weg, wenn sie endlich dort ankamen, wo er laut Radio zuletzt gesehen worden war. Und weil der Doctor scheinbar völlig zufällig die Richtungen änderte, hatten sie auch keine Ahnung, wo er als nächstes auftauchen würde. Rose seufzte. „Wo bist du nur, Doctor!“, flüsterte sie zu sich selbst, während sie durch das Fenster der Beifahrertür starrte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir zur Polizei gehen?!“, warf Martha plötzlich ein, nachdem sie so eine viertel Stunde herumgefahren waren.

„Wir sind UNIT, wir brauchen nicht die Hilfe der Polizei!“, antwortete Pete mit einem Schmunzeln. Er mochte Martha, aber sie musste sich noch an die Arbeitsweise seiner Organisation gewöhnen – obwohl zufällig in der Gegend rumfahren und hoffen, den Doctor zufällig zu finden, nicht gerade zu seinen Vorzeige-Projekten gehörte. Er hätte natürlich seine Teams von UNIT auf den Doctor ansetzen können. Auf diese Weise hätten sie ihn wahrscheinlich innerhalb weniger Minuten gestellt und eingefangen, aber Pete hatte sich dagegen entschieden. Der Doctor agierte bei UNIT lieber im Hintergrund und je weniger Leute wussten, wer oder was er war, desto besser für alle Beteiligten. UNIT war eine mehr oder weniger geheime, staatliche Sicherheitsbehörde zur Bekämpfung von außerirdischen oder anderweitig übernatürlichen Bedrohungen. Was würden Außenstehende dann also denken, wenn ausgerechnet seine Organisation den Doctor suchte und einfing? Auf die folgenden Spekulationen der Medien konnte er getrost verzichten. Und wenn raus kam, dass er ein Alien und sogar bei UNIT angestellt war? – Nein, der Kreis der Personen, die über den Doctor Bescheid wussten, war bereits groß genug! Und seit neuestem gehörten drei Ärzte, drei Sanitäter und sein Vorstoßtrupp dazu. Das waren Pete schon eindeutig zu viele Leute! Nein, die Personen in diesem Auto mussten reichen, mit der jetzigen Situation umzugehen!

„Ähm, nein, so meine ich das nicht…“, fuhr Martha fort, zu erklären. „Der Radiosender bekommt nur mit starker Zeitverzögerung die wenigen Details, die die Polizei meldet. Aber auf der Wache sollten im Minutentakt neue Meldungen reinkommen, wo der Doctor gerade ist. Wenn wir mit der Polizei kooperieren, sollte es ein Leichtes sein, ihn zu finden.“

„Aber wenn wir zur Polizei gehen, weiß jeder sofort, dass er zu uns gehört!“, mischte sich jetzt auch Jackie ein. „Dann haben wir ganz schnell die Medien am Hals und es wird einen riesen Rummel geben!“

Pete überlegte einen Moment. Dann bog er schließlich scharf rechts ab in Richtung Polizeiwache.

„Pete!“ Jackies laute und schrille Stimme übertönte sogar noch die Sirenen der Polizeiautos, die gerade im Gegenverkehr an ihm vorbei schossen.

„Was ist denn im Augenblick wichtiger, Jacks?! Negative Publicity oder das Wohlergehen des Doctors?...“ Mit erhobener Augenbraue schaute Pete seine Frau im Rückenspiegel an. Zur Überraschung aller blieb Jackie jedoch stumm. „… Du hast nicht gesehen, was dieser Mordo mit ihm gemacht hat.“, fuhr er etwas sanfter fort. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein Marathon durch die Innenstadt in seinem jetzigen Zustand gesund ist! Oder was meinen Sie, Dr. Jones?“

„Ähm… nein, sicherlich nicht, …Sir!“, antwortete Martha zögerlich. Sie war noch nicht so vertraut mit dem Umgangston in der Familie und war dementsprechend verunsichert. Außerdem war Pete ihr Captain und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber gerade zu verhalten hatte. „Die OP-Wunden könnten jederzeit wieder aufgehen, wenn er so herumrennt. Außerdem hat er immer noch eine ausgeprägte Anämie und sollte sich noch nicht so anstrengen – das verkraftet sein Herz auf Dauer nicht! Wie er überhaupt so lange und so schnell draußen rumrennen kann, ist mir ehrlich gesagt ein Rätsel. Wäre er ein Mensch, wäre er vermutlich längst kollabiert!“

„Naja, der Doctor ist immer für Überraschungen gut!“ Pete warf einen kurzen Blick zu Rose, die verdächtig still neben ihm geworden war. Sie knabberte gerade an ihren Fingern herum, wie immer, wenn sie sehr nervös war, und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.

Ein paar Minuten später erreichten sie das Polizeirevier der Innenstadt. Auch dort herrschte Aufregung, ähnlich wie im Krankenhaus. Die Polizisten liefen geschäftig hin und her und beinahe sekündlich klingelte irgendwo ein Telefon. Auf mehreren Bildschirmen an einer Wand lief die Nachrichtensondersendung über den Doctor, zusammen mit neueren Zeugenvideos, den Aufnahmen der unzähligen Sicherheitskameras der Stadt und die Livebilder der Polizeitrupps im Einsatz.

Dank seines UNIT-Status fing Pete schnell den Captain der Wache ab und besprach hinter verschlossenen Türen die Situation. Was genau er ihm erzählte, ob der Wahrheit entsprechend oder eine erfundene Geschichte, konnte Rose nicht sagen. Aber sie vertraute ihrem Ziehvater, dass er alles tat, um seine Familie und den Doctor zu schützen. Doch im Moment konnte sie sich darüber keine Gedanken machen. Ihr war egal, was der Polizeichef über sie und den Time Lord erfuhr. Denn die Aufnahmen auf den Bildschirmen lösten in ihr eine neue Welle Angst und Entsetzen aus und ließen neue Tränen in ihre Augen steigen.

Der Doctor rannte noch immer mit panisch aufgerissenen Augen durch die Stadt. Aber das Krankenhaushemd, welches er immer noch trug, war mittlerweile an der Front befleckt mit frischem Blut. Wie Martha befürchtet hatte, war offenbar mindestens eine der Wunden wieder aufgegangen! Aber er schien das gar nicht zu bemerken und rannte einfach weiter. Die Menschen um ihn herum, die wieder und wieder versuchten, ihn zu stoppen, schien er gar nicht richtig wahrzunehmen. Er rannte sie einfach um, kam dabei kurz ins Stolpern und lief weiter. Rose sah Aufnahmen von einem Versuch der Polizei, ihn mit einer Straßensperrung aus aneinandergestellten Fahrzeugen aufzuhalten. Doch er hatte ein solches Tempo drauf, dass er auch die Polizisten einfach umwarf, bevor er über die Motorhaube eines der Autos hinwegsprang. Einem anderen Versuch, ihn mit einer Art Netz einzufangen, wich er wiederum erstaunlich geschickt aus und umging so einer Festnahme.

Rose war sich mittlerweile ziemlich sicher, dass er seine Umgebung sehr wohl wahrnehmen konnte. Andernfalls hätte er sich solchen relativ durchdachten Versuchen, ihn zu fangen, nicht entziehen können. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund schien er zu glauben, seinen Häschern unbedingt entkommen zu müssen. Seine panische Flucht wirkte derart verzweifelt – geradezu paranoid – es sah fast so aus, als hätte er Todesangst! So hatte Rose ihren Doctor noch nie gesehen und es brach ihr das Herz. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, zu ihm zu gelangen und ihn zu stoppen?!

„Bei allem Respekt, Sir, aber der Mann ist offenbar völlig verrückt!“, sagte der Polizeichef gerade, als er und Pete sein Büro verließen. “Und er ist eine Gefahr für die Bevölkerung! Er hat bereits Passanten angegriffen und verletzt!“

„Er hat niemanden angegriffen, er hat sie maximal umgeworfen!“, protestierte Pete.

„Erzählen Sie das der Seniorin, die sich wegen ihm die Hüfte gebrochen hat!“, wetterte der Chief weiter. „Oder dem Fahrradkurier, den er von seinem Fahrrad gerissen hat! Der Junge hat sich übel den Kopf angeschlagen und liegt mit Gehirnerschütterung im Krankenhaus! Er ist felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Ihr Dr. Smith ihm das Fahrrad stehlen wollte! Er hat außerdem schon dutzende Passanten zu Fall gebracht, die versucht haben, ihn aufzuhalten! Auch da gab es schon mehrere Verletzte! Das Blut an seinem Hemd spricht Bände davon! Und erst die unzähligen Verkehrsunfälle, die er ausgelöst hat! Er rennt ohne Rücksicht auf den fließenden Verkehr auf die Straße! Es ist ein Wunder, dass es seinetwegen noch keine Todesopfer gibt!“

Rose konnte ihren Ohren kaum glauben. Davon hatten sie in den Nachrichten noch nichts erwähnt. Aber trotz all dem, was der Polizeichef aufzählte, war sie davon überzeugt, dass der Doctor niemanden absichtlich verletzte. Auf den Bildschirmen sah sie die Aufnahmen von den erwähnten Unfällen. Er hatte die Seniorin nicht absichtlich umgerannt, sie war ihm mit ihrem Rollator einfach in den Weg gelaufen. Und den Fahrradkurier hatte er nicht angegriffen, um dessen Fahrrad zu stehlen, sondern er war gerade um eine Ecke gebogen und hatte dem Jungen nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen können! Sie waren beide samt Fahrrad zu Boden gegangen, aber im Gegensatz zu dem Kurier war der Doctor wieder blitzschnell aufgesprungen und weiter gelaufen. Nach diesem Zusammenstoß jedoch war sein Hemd blutig, weshalb es für einen Außenstehenden schnell so aussehen konnte, als hätte er den Jungen – der übrigens keinen Helm getragen hatte, besten Dank auch! – absichtlich angegriffen und verletzt. Und als Rose sah, wie er über eine belebte Kreuzung stürmte und gerade noch so einem großen SUV auswich, der mit quietschenden Reifen zum Stehen kam, nur um sich dann über die Motorhaube einer Limousine aus dem Gegenverkehr abzurollen, zuckte sie innerlich zusammen. Das Geräusch vom Kontakt seines Körpers mit dem Blech der Motorhaube erinnerte sie an den Tag, an dem ihr Vater im Paralleluniversum starb. Sie hatte zweimal mit anhören müssen, wie er von dem Auto erfasst und dabei tödlich verletzt worden war. Allein der Gedanke, auch ihren Doctor auf diese Weise zu verlieren, ließ einen dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals aufsteigen und raubte ihr den Atem. Dennoch sah sie sich in der Pflicht, den Time Lord zu verteidigen.

„Er ist nicht gefährlich! Er würde nie jemanden absichtlich verletzten oder angreifen! Er hat nur eine Panikattacke!“, redete sie auf den Polizeichef ein.

„Panikattacke vor was?“, donnerte dieser zurück.

„Ich weiß es nicht!“, gab Rose zu. Sie hatte nicht gehört, was Pete dem Chief über die Situation erzählt hatte, aber das war ihr im Augenblick reichlich egal. „Er hat eine Art…“, sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihre Gedanken in Worte fassen sollte, darum sah sie sich hilfesuchend um. Zum Glück kam ihr Martha zu Hilfe.

„Er hat eine Art psychologischen Anfall, Sir!“, erklärte sie. „Ausgelöst durch ein traumatisches Ereignis in Kombination mit psychoaktiven Pharmaka.“

„Und wer sind Sie noch gleich?“, fragte der Chief mit herablassend hochgezogener Augenbraue und blickte auf die relativ kleine Martha herab.

„Dr. Martha Jones, Sir! Dr. Smith ist mein Patient!“

„Heißt das, Sie sind für das alles verantwortlich und er steht unter Drogeneinfluss?“, fragte der Chief, Vorwurf und Missachtung in seiner Stimme. Martha zuckte sichtlich zusammen, Reue und Beschämung klar in ihrem Blick. Auch sie machte sich große Vorwürfe. Schließlich hatte sie den Doctor allein gelassen, obwohl sie versprochen hatte, auf ihn aufzupassen. Und sie hatte nicht verhindern können, dass ihre Kollegen ihm das Narkosemittel während seiner Not-OP gegeben hatten.

„Nein, Dr. Jones ist NICHT dafür verantwortlich, sondern versucht genau wie wir alle, den Schaden zu begrenzen!“ Petes Stimmlage hatte sich verändert und er funkelte den Polizeichef böse aus seinen blauen Augen an. Doch dieser hatte offenbar genug gehört und wandte sich an einen seiner Kollegen.

„Geben Sie den Einsatzkräften Bescheid, dass der Verdächtige offenbar unter Drogeneinfluss steht und unberechenbar ist! Ich gebe ab sofort die Erlaubnis, falls erforderlich, auch von Schusswaffen Gebrauch zu machen!“

„NEIN!“, rief Rose entsetzt! „Sie dürfen nicht auf ihn schießen! Das macht doch alles nur noch schlimmer!“

„Mrs. Tyler! Ich sagte nicht, dass meine Männer ihn ERSCHIEßEN sollen! Aber Ihr Freund entzieht sich offenbar allen Versuchen, ihn auf gewaltlose Weise zu stoppen. Und ich kann ihm nicht erlauben, so weiter zu machen, bis es am Ende vielleicht noch Tote zu beklagen gibt! Er muss gestoppt werden und zwar so bald wie möglich! Das Ganze geht sowieso schon viel zu lange!“

„Dann bringen Sie mich zu ihm! Ich kann ihn beruhigen! Wenn er mich sieht oder meine Stimme hört, wird er anhalten, versprochen!“, drängte sie.

„Nein, Sie bleiben hier! Sie alle! Sie sind in der Sache mit verwickelt und Sie werden verhört, sobald wir Ihren Freund eingefangen haben!“

„Sie können uns nicht festnehmen!“, protestierte Pete. „Wir gehören einer staatlichen Sicherheitsbehörde an, die Ihrer übergeordnet ist!“

„Ich kann und ich werde Sie festnehmen, wenn Sie nicht kooperieren, SIR!“, raunte der Chief unbeeindruckt und mit mehr als einer Spur Sarkasmus zurück. „Solange, wie Sie mir kein offizielles Dokument vorzeigen, behandle ich Sie wie jeden Zivilisten, der an der ganzen Sache beteiligt ist! – Wo bleibt mein verdammter Zeppelin?!“ Damit war für ihn die Sache beendet und er ließ die vier einfach stehen, um einen hektischen Haufen seiner Leute herumzukommandieren.

„Aber ich muss zu ihm! Bringen Sie mich zum Doctor!“, rief ihm Rose hinterher und machte Anstalten, ihm zu folgen, doch Pete hielt sie zurück. Er fing sie ab und nahm sie fest in den Arm.

„Tut mir Leid, mein Schatz!“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, während er beruhigend ihren Rücken auf und ab streichelte. „Wir haben’s versucht!“

„Nein, das reicht nicht!“ Wütend schob Rose ihren Ziehvater von sich und wischte sich die neu aufsteigenden Tränen aus den Augen. Sie hatte endlich den Punkt erreicht, an dem sie selbst genug hatte vom Heulen! Statt Verzweiflung und Trauer stand auf einmal Entschlossenheit in ihrem Gesicht. Und das war für Jackie nie ein gutes Zeichen.

„Rose, du hast den Chief gehört! Wenn du nicht hierbleibst, werden wir alle festgenommen!“, sagte sie.

„Aber ich muss zu ihm! Du siehst doch, wie schlecht es ihm geht!“, rief Rose frustriert und deutete auf die Bildschirme. Tatsächlich sah der Doctor immer schlechter aus. Sein panischer Ausdruck hatte sich nicht verändert, aber er wirkte wieder blasser und er keuchte schwer. Aus Mund und Nase lief ihm dabei sogar schon etwas Blut – klar, Mordo hatte seine Lunge verletzt und seine schwere, angestrengte Atmung durch die anhaltende Belastung konnte unmöglich gesund sein. Von seiner Stirn tropfte der Schweiß und sein Hemd klebte ihm mittlerweile nass und blutig am Körper. Außerdem schien er mit jedem Schritt auch noch blutige Fußabdrücke zu hinterlassen – wahrscheinlich war er mittlerweile dutzende Male in Glasscherben getreten oder hatte sich die Fußsohlen auf dem rauen Asphalt wund gelaufen. Alles in allem sah er furchtbar aus!

„Ja, das sehe ich!“, sagte Jackie, die Stimme erstaunlich ruhig. „Und genau deshalb glaube ich nicht, dass er noch lange weglaufen wird!“ Eine skeptisch erhobene Augenbraue verriet, was sie damit meinte – der Doctor sah so schlecht aus, dass sie annehmen mussten, dass er das Ganze nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.

„Ich gebe ihm auch keine halbe Stunde mehr, bevor er kollabiert!“, warf Martha mit mitleidvollem Blick zu Rose ein. Diese war geschockt. Von ihrer Mutter UND von Martha! Wie konnten Sie so etwas nur sagen? Wie konnten sie nur warten wollen, bis er am Ende vielleicht noch tot umfiel?!

„Und genau deshalb muss ich zu ihm! Um ihn zu stoppen, BEVOR er…“ Doch weiter kam sie nicht.

Auf einem der Bildschirme erschienen plötzlich Live-Aufnahmen des Doctors aus der Vogelperspektive. Offenbar war endlich der Zeppelin des Chiefs am Ort des Geschehens angekommen. Mit einer gewissen Zeitverzögerung folgte das verhältnismäßig schnelle, kleine Luftschiff der Polizei dem Time Lord um eine Ecke. Aber weil dort eine Straßensperrung für ihn errichtet worden war, musste er erneut zwischen zwei hohe Häuser abbiegen. Dort lief er jedoch in eine Sackgasse, an dessen Ende eine hohe Mauer stand und ihm den Weg abschnitt. Die Polizei hatte ihn absichtlich hier hinein getrieben, denn kaum war er in die Sackgasse abgebogen, waren sechs bewaffnete Polizisten hinter ihm aus einer Tür hervorgekommen und versperrten ihm den Rückweg. Der Doctor saß jetzt in der Falle. Als er sich zu den Beamten umdrehte, zogen sie alle zeitgleich ihre Waffen und richteten sie auf ihn.

Rose hielt die Luft an. Auf mehreren Bildschirmen gleichzeitig konnte sie die ganze Situation aus der Luft und aus der Perspektive eines Polizisten mit Bodycam sehen. Sie sah zu, wie der Doctor am Ende der Gasse anhielt und sich zu den Beamten umdrehte, schwer keuchend und die Augen panisch weit aufgerissen. Er hatte mehrere Schrammen von den Zusammenstößen mit Passanten und Fahrzeugen, schien diese aber kaum zu bemerken. Stattdessen starrte er in die Pistolen- und Gewehrläufe der bedrohlich auf ihn zukommenden Polizisten. Aber gerade als Rose dachte, dass sie ihn jetzt wohl gestellt hatten und seine Flucht zu Ende war, fuhr der Time Lord herum und rannte auf die Mauer am Ende der Straße zu. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz, den ihm keiner mehr zugetraut hätte in seinem Zustand, sprang er daran hoch, bekam die obere Kante zu fassen und zog sich auf die andere Seite. Die Polizeibeamten versuchten noch, ihn rechtzeitig zu erreichen, aber ohne Erfolg. Und dann hörte Rose das furchtbare Geräusch eines Pistolenschusses, kurz bevor ihr Doctor auf der anderen Seite der Mauer verschwand. Hatten sie ihn getroffen?

„NEIN, Doctor!“, rief sie geschockt in den Bildschirm, aber natürlich hörte er sie nicht. Ihre Eltern traten links und rechts neben sie und legten je einen Arm tröstend um ihre Schultern, aber auch das konnte sie nicht beruhigen! Mit großen, angsterfüllten Augen verfolgte sie die weiteren Bilder des Zeppelins. Der Doctor fiel auf der anderen Seite der Mauer herunter und ging zu Boden. Für einen Moment hörte Roses Herz auf zu schlagen, weil sie dachte, die Polizisten hatten ihn erschossen. Aber dann rappelte er sich erschöpft wieder auf und lief weiter. Doch nach ein paar Schritten begann er, deutlich zu humpeln und wurde langsamer. Offenbar hatte ihn der Schuss doch getroffen, irgendwo ins rechte Bein.

Das war nun auch Martha zu viel. Sie drehte sich um und stürmte wutentbrannt zu dem Polizeichef ins Büro, der gerade drei Funkgeräte gleichzeitig bediente.

„Wie können Sie auf ihn schießen lassen? Er ist bereits in schlechter medizinischer Verfassung! Er erleidet einen Schock, wenn er noch mehr Blut verliert!“, schrie sie ihn an, ungeachtet seiner Größe und seines einschüchternden Blicks.

Aber er ignorierte die junge Ärztin und fuhr fort, in sein Funkgerät zu sprechen. „Zielperson ist langsamer. Zugriff sollte jetzt möglich sein. Alle Einheiten in die Bloxon-Road. Waffengebrauch nach eigenem Ermessen!“

In dem Moment platzte Martha der Kragen und sie schlug dem Mann das Funkgerät aus der Hand. Beinahe sofort kamen zwei Kollegen, um sie zu ergreifen, aber sie schrie und wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen. Auch Pete griff schließlich ein, aber nicht um der Polizei zu helfen, sondern Martha zu unterstützen. Und als die Beamten auch Hand an ihn legten, stürzte sich Jackie mit ins Getümmel. Die kleine, blonde Frau kam einer Naturgewalt gleich, wenn es darum ging, ihre Familie und Freunde zu beschützen und es bedurfte fast das ganze Polizeirevier, bis man die drei schließlich unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte.

Aber das bekam Rose nicht mehr mit. Sie hatte die geschickt platzierte Ablenkung von Martha und das anschließende Gerangel genutzt, um sich heimlich aus dem Staub zu machen – nicht ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie ihre Familie und ihre Freundin zurückließ, aber sie vertraute darauf, dass ihnen nichts Schlimmeres als Handschellen geschehen würde. Wie in alten Zeiten mit dem Doctor stahl sie sich einen Autoschlüssel vom Tisch eines der beschäftigten Beamten und verschwand lautlos durch die Tür.

 

Mit einem Polizeiwagen rauschte sie durch die Straßen, bis sie die Bloxon-Road erreichte. Doch der Doctor war nicht mehr dort. Stattdessen fand sie auf dem Asphalt seine blutigen Fußabdrücke und folgte denen noch drei Straßen weiter in eine abgelegene Seitengasse. Und dort entdeckte sie ihn schließlich, am Boden liegend und mit einer Traube Polizeibeamten und ein paar schaulustigen Passanten um ihn herum. Niemand hielt ihn fest, alle standen nur in einem Kreis um ihn herum und schauten gaffend oder mit gezogener Waffe auf ihn herab. Dennoch rührte er sich nicht. Rose blieb fast das Herz stehen. War er kollabiert? Oder hatten die schießwütigen Beamten ihn doch noch erschossen? So schnell sie konnte, rannte sie zu ihm und durchbrach den Ring an glotzenden Menschen.

„Doctor!“, rief Rose seinen Namen, als sie neben ihm auf die Knie fiel. Er lag auf dem Bauch, die Arme über ihm ausgestreckt, zitternd und noch immer schwer atmend. Aber er reagierte nicht auf sie. Offenbar war er nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein.

„Ruft einen Krankenwagen!“, rief sie einem der Polizisten zu, der betreten aus der Wäsche guckte, bevor er sich abwand und in sein Funkgerät sprach.

„Zielperson gefasst!...“, sagte er leise. „… Zielperson befindet sich in schlechtem Zustand und ist nicht ansprechbar. Schickt einen Krankenwagen!...“

Rose hörte nicht mehr weiter zu. Sie beugte sich zu ihrem Doctor und drehte ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Durch die Menge um ihn herum ging ein geschocktes Raunen und Murmeln, als offensichtlich wurde, wie schlecht seine Verfassung war – die umstehenden Leute sahen endlich, dass das Blut an seinem Hemd nicht von seinen angeblichen Opfern stammte, die er angegriffen haben sollte, sondern von ihm selbst. Denn natürlich war die OP-Wunde an seinem Bauch wieder ein Stück aufgegangen – nicht komplett, wie Rose erleichtert feststellte, als sie den blutdurchtränkten Verband ein Stück zur Seite schob, denn das hätte er sicher kein weiteres Mal überlebt. Aber dennoch war die Wunde ein Stück offen und blutete noch immer leicht vor sich hin.

Schnell zog Rose ihre blaue Strickjacke aus und drückte sie fest auf die Wunde. Doch da schlug der Time Lord plötzlich die Augen auf und fuhr so ruckartig nach oben, dass Rose sich beinahe zu Tode erschreckte – wirklich, er sollte das lassen, ansonsten würde ihn bald niemand mehr freiwillig versorgen! Doch bevor er in einem neuen Anflug aus Schmerz und Panik aufspringen und davon laufen konnte, schlang sie ihre Arme um seine Brust und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Doctor, es ist alles gut! Du bist in Sicherheit!“, murmelte Rose wieder und wieder, während sie mit ihm in den Armen vor und zurück schaukelte. „Dir kann nichts mehr passieren, ich bin ja hier! Es ist alles gut!“

Im ersten Moment versuchte er noch, sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien und Rose von sich zu schieben. Doch er hatte nicht mehr genug Kraft dafür und so gab er schließlich zitternd auf. Sie fühlte, wie seine Anspannung langsam von ihm wich und sich seine Atmung und sein Herzschlag ein wenig beruhigte. In seinen tiefen, braunen Augen wich die Panik und endlich schien er wieder vollständig zu sich zu kommen.

„Rose…“, flüsterte er mit rauer, belegter Stimme, bevor er ihre Umarmung schwach und erschöpft erwiderte und sich beinahe mit ganzem Gewicht in ihre Arme lehnte. Die umstehenden Passanten um sie herum machten gefühlvolle ‚Aww‘-Laute und einige begannen sogar, zu klatschen, was jedoch schnell von den Polizisten unterbunden wurde.

Rose war das allerdings egal. Sie schloss in grenzenloser Erleichterung die Augen, während sie den Doctor noch fester in die Arme nahm und ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und den Kopf streichelte. Sie hätte weinen und gleichzeitig lachen können, so froh war sie, ihn endlich wieder in die Arme schließen zu können. Doch dann lehnte er sich plötzlich noch weiter gegen sie, ließ den Kopf auf ihre Schulter sinken und die Arme links und rechts herabfallen. Alarmiert schlug sie die Augen wieder auf.

„Doctor?“, sagte sie leise seinen Namen, während sie versuchte, ihn ein wenig von sich weg zu schieben. Aber er reagierte nicht mehr. Ohne jede Muskelspannung lag er in ihren Armen und hatte offenbar erneut das Bewusstsein verloren.

Zum Glück kam in diesem Moment gerade der Krankenwagen vorgefahren, zusammen mit einem weiteren großen Jeep der Polizei. Aus diesem stieg niemand anderes aus als der mürrische Polizeichef, zusammen mit einem etwas ramponierten Pete, einer aufgebrachten Jackie und einer beleidigten Martha. Alle zeigten Spuren eines ordentlichen Handgemenges und Pete und der Chief hatten jeder ein ordentliches Veilchen ums Auge. Dennoch war ihre Familie samt Martha hier und das beruhigte Rose ungemein. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie brennend interessiert, wie die drei es geschafft hatten, den Chief zu überzeugen, mitkommen zu dürfen. Aber im jetzigen Moment interessierte sie es reichlich wenig – vermutlich hatte ihr Dad doch noch seinen UNIT-Ausweis ausgepackt. Doch das war in diesem Moment sowieso nicht wichtig. Wichtig war der Doctor!

„Er hat wieder das Bewusstsein verloren!“, sagte Rose mit zittriger Stimme, als Martha neben ihr niederkniete. Die Ärztin löste den Verband und sah sich seine Bauchwunde an, während Rose ihn noch immer in den Armen hielt. Und nach einer kurzen Untersuchung atmete Martha schließlich erleichtert auf.

„Keine Sorge, die Bauchwunde ist weniger weit aufgegangen, als ich befürchtet hatte und auch nicht tief. Sie blutet zwar wieder, aber nicht sehr stark. Sein Puls ist regelmäßig und kräftig. Ich glaube, der Doctor ist nicht vom Blutverlust umgefallen, sondern vor Erschöpfung.“, sagte sie, ehe sie ihr Augenmerk ein Stück weiter nach unten richtete. Knapp unterhalb des Saums seines Krankenhaushemdes fand sie am rechten Oderschenkel des Time Lords die Schussverletzung, die ihm einer der Polizisten zugefügt hatte. Der Polizeichef erntete dafür noch einmal einen bitterbösen Blick. Aber zum Glück war auch diese Verletzung weniger schlimm, als befürchtet. Die Kugel hatte ihn offenbar nur gestreift und hatte bis auf eine Fleischwunde keinen weiteren Schaden angerichtet.

„Wird er wieder gesund?“, fragte Rose unsicher, während sie ihn weiterhin fest umschlossen hielt, ihm noch immer über den Rücken und den Hinterkopf streichelnd. Der Doctor hing zwar bewusstlos in ihren Armen, aber sie war sich sicher, dass er ihre Nähe spüren konnte.

„Ja, ich denke schon.“, antwortete Martha. „Vorausgesetzt, er kommt wieder schnell ins Krankenhaus und…“

„Nein, nicht wieder ins Krankenhaus!“, unterbrach sie Rose plötzlich, die Stimme absenkend, dass nur Martha sie hören konnte. „Ich will nicht riskieren, dass sich das Ganze wiederholt. Immerhin wissen wir nicht genau, was seine Panikattacke ausgelöst hat.“

„Aber nur dort kann ich ihn anständig versorgen!“, flüsterte Martha zurück. „Er braucht unbedingt eine gründliche Wundversorgung, noch mehr Infusion und mindestens ein anständiges Schmerzmittel!“ Skeptisch hob sie eine Augenbraue. Wo dachte Rose, bekamen sie das alles her?

Rose schaute sie kurz an und überlegte angestrengt. Wo konnten die den Doctor hinschaffen, wo sie das alles gewährleisten konnten und er trotzdem in vertrauter Umgebung aufwachen würde? Wenn doch nur die junge TARDIS schon größer wäre! Dann hätten sie ihn auf deren Krankenstation bringen können…

Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Rettungswagen neben dem großen Jeep der Polizei. Die dazugehörigen Sanitäter standen mit ihrer Trage daneben und diskutierten offenbar mit dem übellaunigen Chief darüber, was jetzt passieren sollte.

„Wir nehmen den Krankenwagen und fahren zu uns nach Hause!“ Entschlossen schaute Rose Martha in die Augen. Das war die beste Möglichkeit! Mit dem medizinischen Equipment aus dem Rettungswagen konnte Martha sich unterwegs um den Time Lord kümmern und anschließend konnten sie ihn in sein Zimmer bringen, bis er aufwachte.

Martha nickte. Auch sie sah ein, dass Rose Recht hatte. Also sprang sie plötzlich hektisch auf und eilte zu den Sanitätern und dem Chief.

„Dr. Smith muss sofort in ein Krankenhaus! Sein Zustand hat sich rapide verschlechtert! Helfen Sie mir, ihn in den Krankenwagen zu schaffen!“, drängte sie mit erstaunlich gut gespielter Eile und Sorge und tatsächlich kamen die Sanitäter ihrer Aufforderung sofort nach. Zusammen legten sie den bewusstlosen Time Lord auf die Trage und schoben ihn in den Rettungswagen. Martha kletterte direkt neben ihm mit hinein, doch bevor auch die Sanitäter zusteigen konnten, zog sie die beiden Türen zu und der Wagen setzte sich in Bewegung. Denn Rose war mittlerweile unbemerkt von den umstehenden Leuten und der Polizei in die Fahrerkabine geklettert und fuhr nun im Eiltempo mit dem Krankenwagen davon.

Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, wäre Pete auf der Stelle tot umgefallen, so böse schaute ihn der eh schon übellaunige Polizeichef an. Aber stattdessen grinste er nur breit, zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte „Damit wäre das offiziell UNIT-Angelegenheit!“, womit alles gesagt war, was es dazu zu sagen gab. Seine Männer zurückrufend, stampfte der Chief schnaufend davon und ließ Pete und Jackie ohne jedes weitere Wort in der Seitenstraße stehen.

 


	5. Geheilt

Als der Krankenwagen die lange Auffahrt des Tyler-Anwesens herauffuhr, hatte Martha den Doctor trotz Roses rasanten Fahrweise und den vielen Kurven wieder einigermaßen zusammengeflickt. Sie hatte darauf verzichtet, seine Wunden umständlich zuzunähen und sie stattdessen wie in Mordos Keller mit medizinischen Metallklammern getackert – das ging schneller und hielt wahrscheinlich sogar besser. Doch einen neuen venösen Zugang hatte sie auf der Fahrt nicht legen können, dazu war es einfach zu wackelig gewesen. Darum begann sie damit erst, als der Rettungswagen endlich zum Stehen gekommen war und Rose aus der Fahrerkabine nach hinten kletterte.

„Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte sie besorgt, als Martha gerade einen Staustrick um den Oberarm des Time Lords zuzog.

„Schwer zu sagen!...“, gab sie zu, während sie mit routinierten Bewegungen und ohne zu Zögern die Nadel der neuen Flexüle in eine seiner Venen am Unterarm schob. Rose dagegen zuckte bei dem Anblick sichtlich zusammen – sie hasste Nadeln. „…Ich habe die Blutungen gestillt und die Wunden verschlossen. Aber er ist wieder recht blass und kalt und wir haben hier keine Möglichkeit, noch eine Bluttransfusion zu machen. Ich bezweifle ehrlich gesagt sowieso, dass er noch eine Transfusion vertragen würde. Deswegen braucht er unbedingt noch mehr Infusion, um das fehlende Volumen im Kreislauf auszugleichen ...“, erklärte sie im fachmännischen Ton, als würde sie mit einem Kollegen über einen Fall sprechen. Als Rose jedoch nichts dazu sagte, blickte Martha kurz zu ihr, nur um zu sehen, wie sie dem Doctor zärtlich die Hand auf die verschwitzte Stirn legte und liebevoll seine blasse Wange streichelte. Die Geste zeugte von tiefster Zuneigung, aber auch größter Sorge um ihn. Martha fühlte sich sofort verpflichtet, ihre neue Freundin zu beruhigen und ihre Worte etwas abzuschwächen. „… Aber sein Herz schlägt regelmäßig und kräftig und ich glaube nicht, dass der zusätzliche Blutverlust lebensbedrohlich ist – vorausgesetzt seine Wunden gehen nicht noch einmal auf!“

Tausend Steine gleichzeitig fielen Rose vom Herzen, als sie das hörte. Erleichtert ausatmend, lehnte sie ihre Stirn gegen seine und schloss die Augen. „Gott sei Dank!“, flüsterte sie, bevor sie dem Doctor einen zarten Kuss auf die leicht geöffneten, trockenen Lippen hauchte. Dann setzte sie sich wieder auf und schaute zu Martha, der es sichtlich unangenehm war, diesen intimen Moment mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit zu stören. „Hat er Schmerzen?“, fragte Rose schließlich ernst.

„Ähm, gute Frage!“, antwortete Martha unsicher. „Im Krankenhaus hat er über die Infusion auch ein starkes Schmerzmittel bekommen… Aber das ist jetzt schon über vier Stunden her und sollte nicht mehr wirken…. Ich würde ihm ja gern was geben, aber ich weiß nicht genau, ob er dann nicht vielleicht wieder so… unerwartet reagiert…“ Am Ende des Satzes wurde Martha immer leiser, was ihre Reue und ihr Bedauern über die Sache mit der Narkose und seiner resultierenden Panikattacke und Paranoia verriet. Doch Rose war ihr nicht böse. Keiner hätte vorhersehen können, dass das Narkosemittel eine so starke Reaktion bei ihm auslösen würde. Und genau darum verstand Rose Marthas Zurückhaltung nur zu gut. Natürlich würde sie auch gern sicherstellen, dass der Doctor keine Schmerzen hatte. Aber leider hatte auch sie nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie die verschiedenen Arzneimittel bei ihm wirken würden – und was sie noch für Schaden anrichten konnten…

„Vielleicht warten wir lieber damit, bis er aufwacht.“, stimmte Rose deshalb zu, während die junge Ärztin ihm schließlich eine Infusion mit Elektrolyten und Glukose an den neuen Venenkatheter anschloss. „Dann kann er uns vielleicht sagen, welches Mittel er gut verträgt. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hat er nämlich irgendwann mal gesagt, dass Aspirin giftig für ihn wäre und seine Blutzellen auflöst oder so etwas…“

„Dann geben wir ihm definitiv keine Medikamente mehr ohne sein Einverständnis!“, sagte Martha sarkastisch auflachend. Plötzlich war sie heilfroh, sich dagegen entschieden zu haben. Am Ende hätte sie alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht! Seufzend setzte sie sich auf die schmale Bank an der Wand des Krankenwagens. „Ich glaube, mehr kann ich erstmal nicht für ihn tun! Vielleicht sollten wir ihn ins Haus bringen!?“

Mithilfe der rollbaren Trage aus dem Krankenwagen brachten sie den Time Lord in das große Haus. Und dank der komplizierten Technik an der Trage schafften es die beiden jungen Frauen sogar, ihn ohne große Anstrengung in den ersten Stock und schließlich in sein Zimmer zu bringen.

Martha war überrascht. Sie hatte angenommen, dass sich der Doctor und Rose ein Zimmer teilten! Aber dem war gar nicht so. Der Doctor hatte sein eigenes Gästezimmer bekommen, als er vor fast vier Monaten hier eingezogen war. Es lag zwar direkt neben Roses Zimmer, nur durch das gemeinsam benutzte Badezimmer getrennt, aber es war eben sein eigenes Zimmer, mit seinem eigenem Bett und allem Drum und Dran. Das wunderte Martha doch sehr. Immerhin schienen die beiden einen recht vertrauten Umgang miteinander zu pflegen und sie dachte, sie waren ein Liebespaar.

Aber der Gedanke musste noch warten – sie hatten wirklich Dringlicheres zu tun! Nachdem sie den bewusstlosen Time Lord in sein Bett gelegt hatten – diesmal doch unter erheblicher Anstrengung, denn er war schwerer, als er aussah – begann Rose damit, sein Krankenhaushemd auszuziehen und ihm vorsichtig das getrocknete Blut vom Körper zu waschen, während Martha sich endlich um seine in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Fußsohlen kümmerte. Wie die junge Ärztin vermutet hatte, war der Doctor bei seiner paranoiden und kopflosen Flucht einige Male durch herumliegende Glasscherben gelaufen und hatte sich dabei die Füße aufgeschnitten. Und auch der raue Asphalt hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen, denn auch der Rest der Haut war wund gelaufen und aufgeplatzt. Vorsichtig reinigte sie die Wunden, zog aus der ein oder anderen sogar noch ein Stück Glas oder kleine Steine, bevor sie seine Füße mit Salbe einrieb und schließlich verband, sodass nur noch seine Zehen hervorschauten.

„Er wird wahrscheinlich eine Weile nicht laufen können…“, sagte Martha, während sie die letzte Schlaufe der Bandage festmachte.

Rose musste trotz der ernsten Situation schmunzelnd. „Das wird ihm sicher nicht gefallen!“, antwortete sie. Sie kannte ihren Doctor ziemlich gut und wusste natürlich, dass er keine fünf Minuten still sitzen konnte. Sie glaubte nicht, dass ihn schmerzende Füße daran hindern würden, sobald wie möglich aufzustehen und herumzulaufen – vorausgesetzt natürlich, er wachte irgendwann wieder auf…

Gemeinsam verbanden sie auch noch seine Brust und seinen Bauch und versorgten die Schusswunde am rechten Oberschenkel, bevor sie ihm vorsichtig seine lange Pyjamahose anzogen und ihn zudeckten. Erst dann gönnten sie sich selbst einen Moment Pause und setzten sich mit je einer Tasse heißen Tee an sein Bett. Schweigend beobachteten sie eine Weile das regelmäßige Heben und Senken seiner Brust unter der Bettdecke und das stetige Tropfen der Infusion.

Martha nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich unauffällig in seinem Zimmer umzusehen. Es sah aus wie ein typisches Gästezimmer in einem solchem Anwesen, mit in Pastelltönen gestrichenen Wänden und hohen Fenstern. Vor einem großen, gut bestückten Bücherregal stand ein runder Tisch, neben dem die beiden gepolsterten Sessel gestanden hatten, auf denen sie jetzt an seinem Bett saßen. Neben seinem großen Bett stand außerdem eine Kommode mit einem Flachbildfernseher und auf der anderen Seite war ein raumhoher Kleiderschrank in die Wand eingelassen. Martha fiel auf, dass nur wenige persönliche Dinge in seinem Zimmer zu finden waren. Auf dem Tisch lagen ein paar Notizen in unleserlicher Handschrift zusammen mit einer Brille und einigen technischen Kleinteilen, deren Verwendungszweck sie nicht erraten konnte. Auf dem gepolsterten Stuhl, auf dem Rose saß, hingen noch ein paar getragene Kleidungsstücke, unter anderem die Hose eines blauen Nadelstreifenanzugs und ein dunkelrotes T-Shirt. Ansonsten sah sein Zimmer relativ unbewohnt aus. Selbst die dunkelblauen Bettbezüge wirkten eher wie die eines Hotels als eines privaten Zimmers. Martha vermutete, dass der Doctor wohl nicht oft hier war. Und das wiederum erinnerte sie daran, dass sie Rose noch etwas fragen wollte.

„Seid ihr beide eigentlich ein Paar?“, fragte Martha schließlich leise.

Rose lachte kurz humorlos auf und blickte verlegen zu Boden. „Naja, es ist etwas… kompliziert bei uns.“ antwortete sie nach einer kleinen Pause. „Ich weiß, das sagen alle!“, fügte sie dann mit einem entschuldigenden Blick hinzu. „Aber zu meiner Verteidigung: mit dem Doctor ist nie etwas einfach!“

Martha nickte. Sie hatte ja schon im Krankenhaus von der ganzen Metakrisen-Geschichte gehört und hatte sich vorstellen können, dass sich Rose hin- und hergerissen fühlte. Aber so ganz hatte sie ihre Beziehung zu dem Doctor – zu beiden Doctoren – dann doch nicht verstanden. War sie mit dem anderen Doctor in dem anderen Universum zusammen gewesen, bevor sie getrennt wurden? War sie jetzt mit ihm zusammen? Rose hatte sich da bisher doch eher bedeckt gehalten. „Tut mir leid, das geht mich auch gar nichts an!“, entschuldigte sich Martha schnell, als Rose nichts weiter zu dem Thema sagte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie einen guten Grund, es niemandem zu verraten – mit ihm als Außerirdischen und so – oder sie wollte einfach nicht darüber reden. Das war okay für sie.

„…Mit dem anderen Doctor… war ich schon sowas wie zusammen…“, fuhr Rose schließlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit leise fort, ohne Martha anzusehen. Ihr Blick war stattdessen fest auf die schlafende Gestalt des Time Lords vor sich im Bett gerichtet, als würde sein Anblick all die alten Erinnerungen wachrufen. Aber ihr Blick verriet tiefe Traurigkeit. „… Zumindest würde ich es so bezeichnen…. Keine Ahnung wie er darüber denkt… oder gedacht hat… er hat es mir nie gesagt!“ Martha schwieg und auch Rose verstummte. Martha glaubte, das wäre alles, was Rose dazu sagen würde. Doch dann fuhr sie doch noch unerwartet fort. “...Aber wenn man miteinander… intim war, heißt das doch für gewöhnlich, dass man zusammen ist, oder nicht?!“ Endlich blickte Rose auf. Sie hatte feuchte Augen, trotzdem zwang sie sich ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen. Martha hatte das Gefühl, dass es das erste Mal war, das sie mit jemanden darüber sprach. Vielleicht hatte sie bisher niemanden gehabt, mit dem sie darüber reden konnte?

Martha nickte verlegen, konnte aber noch immer nichts dazu sagen. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was! Roses Situation war ja wirklich nicht gerade alltäglich! Sie konnte sich nicht mal ansatzweise vorstellen, was für ein Durcheinander sie empfinden musste! Rose hatte offensichtlich die parallele Version des Doctors geliebt, war sogar intim mit ihm gewesen, aber er hatte sie trotz seiner Gefühle für sie in diesem Universum zurückgelassen, zusammen mit einer … Metakrise seines selbst – einem Mann, der zwar er selbst war, aber dann doch wieder nicht. Kein Wunder also, dass sie sich gegenüber diesem Doctor im Bett vor ihnen hin- und hergerissen fühlte.

„…Mit ihm musste ich nochmal ganz von vorne anfangen….“, fuhr Rose schließlich leise fort. „Dementsprechend gab es für mehr als ein paar schöne – nein, fantastische! – Küsse keine Gelegenheit…“ Endlich stahl sich ein ehrliches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. „Er ist dem anderen Doctor so ähnlich und gleichzeitig auch so verschieden… aber im Gegensatz zu dem Anderen konnte er mir am Strand seine Gefühle gestehen! ... Trotz allem, was zwischen uns war, konnte der andere Doctor das nicht, obwohl ich glaube, dass er genauso empfunden hat….“ Rose streichelte dem Time Lord vor ihr sanft über die mittlerweile stoppelige, unrasierte Wange und Martha bildete sich ein, ihn daraufhin leise seufzen zu hören. Eine Weile schwiegen sie wieder und tranken stumm ihren Tee, während Rose gedankenverloren in das schlafende Gesicht des Time Lords blickte.

Schließlich hörten sie die schwere Haustür des Tyler-Anwesens aufgehen und Jackies schrille Stimme hallte durch den großzügigen Eingangsbereich. Sie und Pete waren offenbar mit einem Taxi hergekommen und hatten unterwegs noch Tony vom Kindergarten abgeholt. Während Jackie in der Küche verschwand, um allen ein ordentliches, wenn auch verspätetes Mittagessen zuzubereiten, kam Pete nach oben und fand die beiden jungen Frauen am Bett des Doctors sitzen.

„Ich habe alles mit der Polizei geklärt.“, sagte er ohne Begrüßung. „Ich habe verboten, seine Identität im Polizeibericht zu erwähnen. Und ich habe veranlasst, dass er in den Medien nur als Flüchtiger einer Psychiatrie bezeichnet wird, der jetzt wieder eingefangen ist. Wir sollten also unsere Ruhe haben – zumindest solange, bis ihn jemand in den Nachrichtenvideos erkennt. Aber die sind zum Glück sehr wackelig und unscharf und so ungepflegt, wie er aussieht und ohne seine Brille sollte ihn eigentlich keiner wiedererkennen können.“

„Danke Pete!“, sagte Rose und nickte. Die Medien hatte sie ganz vergessen! Das war das Letzte, was sie jetzt noch gebrauchen konnte – aufdringliche und neugierige Journalisten und Paparazzi auf der Suche nach einer heißen Story! Sie war Pete wirklich sehr dankbar, dass er sich zuverlässig um solche Angelegenheiten kümmerte. Der Spagat zwischen gesunder Publicity eines Wirtschaftsmillionärs und der Geheimhaltung eines UNIT-Captains war oft schon schwer und gefährlich genug. Da brauchte er nicht noch die Aufmerksamkeit der Medien wegen der Eskapaden seines neuesten, außerirdischen Familienmitglieds!

Auf seine Nachfrage hin, klärte Martha Pete über den Zustand des Doctors auf, bevor er die beiden schließlich wieder allein ließ. Natürlich wurde Martha zum Essen eingeladen und Jackie schlug sogar vor, dass sie in einem der vielen Gästezimmer übernachtete.

„Was ist, wenn es ihm plötzlich schlechter geht? Wir können keinen x-beliebigen Notarzt herbestellen!“, argumentierte sie hartnäckig wie immer und Martha musste sich fürs erste geschlagen geben.

Nach dem üppigen Mittagessen verbrachten Rose und Martha also den Rest des Tages zusammen am Bett des bewusstlosen Time Lords sitzend. Rose erzählte noch ein paar Geschichten von sich und dem Doctor und Martha überwachte seine Genesung, während Jackie sie mit Snacks und heißem Tee versorgte.

So vergingen einige Stunden und es war schon spät am Abend, als der Time Lord in seinem Bett plötzlich schwerer atmete. Sein Keuchen verwandelte sich schnell in ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen und Wimmern. Das Gesicht angespannt, machte er Anstalten, sich auf die Seite zu drehen, aber Martha sprang auf und hielt ihn rechtzeitig fest.

„Er wacht auf und spürt die Schmerzen! Aber er darf sich nicht umdrehen, das hält die provisorische Wundnaht noch nicht aus!“, sagte sie schnell.

„Doctor? Doctor!“ Auch Rose sprang an seine Seite und rief leise seinen Namen, während sie versuchte, ihn mit sanften Berührungen zu beruhigen. Doch er reagierte nicht darauf. Stattdessen warf er sich in seinem Bett hin und her, jammernd und vor Schmerzen wimmernd. „Doctor, wach auf!“, versuchte sie es noch einmal.

Und dieses Mal schlug er tatsächlich die Augen auf – nur um sie sofort wieder schmerzerfüllt zusammenzukneifen und den Kopf wegzudrehen. Rose fühlte sich stark an ein lang vergangenes Weihnachten erinnert, als er nach seiner Regeneration vor ihrer alten Wohnungstür vor Schmerz zusammengebrochen war, nachdem er die Santa-Roboter vertrieben hatte. Oder an die furchtbare Situation auf der verlassenen Straße in London, als sich der Doctor, von einem Dalek angeschossen, vor Schmerz am Boden gewunden hatte. Sein Anblick hatte sich ihr für immer in den Kopf gebrannt!

„Doctor, es ist alles gut, du bist in Sicherheit!“, redete Rose weiter auf ihn ein. „Du bist zuhause, hörst du?! Ich bin bei dir, dir passiert nichts mehr!“

„Rose…?“, brachte er schließlich mit rauer Stimme hervor, bevor er sie endlich ansah. Der Blick seiner tiefen, braunen Augen war nicht mehr panisch wie zuvor auf der Straße, sondern klar und fokussiert. Er schien sie zu erkennen und beruhigte sich schnell, sodass Martha ihn wieder loslassen konnte. Aber sein schmerzvoller Ausdruck blieb in seinem Gesicht. „Au…“, sagte er schließlich trocken und versuchte, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Aber das führte nur dazu, dass er einen Hustenanfall bekam. Doch auch das Husten musste er unterdrücken, da ihm dabei der Bauch viel zu sehr wehtat. Erneut verzog er das Gesicht und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ich weiß!“, flüsterte Rose mitleidvoll, während sie über seine Stirn streichelte. „Wir haben uns nicht getraut, dir ein Schmerzmittel zu geben. Wir wissen nicht, was du gut verträgst! ...“

„Doctor?“, unterbrach sie Martha. „Doctor, was kann ich Ihnen für ein Schmerzmittel geben?“ Sie trat neben ihn und schaute ihn besorgt an.

Beim Klang ihrer Stimme schlug der Time Lord überrascht die Augen auf. „Martha Jones?!“, sagte er, seine Schmerzen für einen Moment vergessend und ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Na wenn das kein Zufall ist! Transdimensionale Konden-…“ Doch dann brach er mitten im Wort ab und stöhnte wieder auf vor Schmerz.

„Doctor, welches Schmerzmittel vertragen Sie?“, drängte Martha ihn nochmal. Wenn sie Roses Geschichten vorher nicht geglaubt hatte, glaubte sie sie jetzt – sie war sich sicher, dass der Doctor ihren Namen unmöglich kennen konnte. Bei Mordo war er zwar kurz zu sich gekommen, als sie versucht hatten, seine Blutungen zu stillen, aber dort war ihr Name nie gefallen! Im Krankenhaus war er dann die ganze Zeit im Koma gewesen, bevor er von dort geflüchtet war. Und als sie ihn von der Straße gesammelt hatten, war er auch schon wieder bewusstlos gewesen. Er konnte also unmöglich ihren Namen kennen – und doch kannte er ihn!

„Irgendwas… mir egal…“, presste er schließlich aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „… nur bitte kein Aspirin …oder Morphin …“

„Keine Morphine, okay…“ Martha kramte in der Medikamententasche herum, die sie aus dem Krankenwagen mitgebracht hatte. Mindestens die Hälfte der Arzneien schied damit aber schon aus. Leider waren das auch die stärkeren Schmerzmittel. „Was ist mit Metamizol?“, fragte sie weiter.

„Ja das geht! ...“, antwortete er schwer atmend. „… aber ich brauche die dreifache Dosis… wenn‘s keine Umstände macht…“

Rose konnte nicht verhindern, mit den Augen zu rollen. Er hatte starke Schmerzen, aber wollte niemandem Umstände bereiten! Manchmal war sein geringes Selbstwertgefühl wirklich fehl am Platz.

Auch Martha schmunzelte über diese Bemerkung, während sie eine Spritze aufzog und ihm den Inhalt gleich intravenös verabreichte. Es dauerte ein paar Momente, aber dann entspannte sich der Doctor langsam wieder und auch seine Atmung wurde wieder etwas ruhiger.

„Besser?“, fragte Rose leise, während sie ihm erneut sanft über die Stirn streichelte. Der Time Lord nickte schwach. Aber sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass er noch immer Schmerzen hatte. Er versuchte nur, es sich nicht mehr anmerken zu lassen, um die beiden nicht zu beunruhigen.

„Warum keine Morphine?“, fragte Martha besorgt. Sie und ihre Kollegen hatten dem Doctor im Krankenhaus ein Schmerzmittel aus der Gruppe der Morphine gegeben und jetzt machte sie sich schwere Vorwürfe, sie könnten damit vielleicht Schaden angerichtet oder sogar seine Panikattacke ausgelöst haben. Immerhin wirkten diese Stoffe auf das Gehirn, genau wie Narkosemittel.

„Weil es nicht wirken würde – mir fehlen die nötigen Rezeptoren.“, antwortete der Time Lord schwach und Martha atmete erleichtert aus.

„Wir haben Ihnen auch noch kein Antibiotikum gegeben. Wissen Sie, welches Sie gut vertragen?“, fragte Martha weiter. Doch der Doctor verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gar keins! Eure primitiven Antiinfektiva richten bei mir wahrscheinlich mehr Schaden an als sie nützen würden! Mein Immunsystem ist gut genug, um jede Infektion in den Griff zu bekommen!“

„Also kein Antibiotikum?“, fragte Martha noch einmal nach, nur um sicher zu gehen.

„Kein Antibiotikum!“ Doch dann schien ihm etwas anderes einzufallen und er schaute mit eindringlichem Blick zu Rose. „Rose, wo ist Mordo?“

„Pete hat ihn festgenommen! Er wird wegen versuchten Mordes angeklagt! Aber darum brauchst du dich jetzt nicht kümmern. Das Wichtigste ist, dass du erstmal wieder gesund wirst!“ Rose schenkte ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln. Doch der Time Lord schaute sie mit kritisch zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an, als wolle er noch etwas dazu sagen, aber dann ließ er es auf sich beruhen und erwiderte stattdessen schwach ihr Lächeln.

„An was erinnern Sie sich alles, Doctor?“, fragte nun wieder Martha, ehe Rose sich überlegen konnte, was sein Blick bedeuten konnte. Er schien dann einen Augenblick zu überlegen, bevor er erneut das Gesicht verzog.

„Ich erinnere mich, dass Mordo mich seziert hat wie ein totes Tier!“, antwortete er schließlich angewidert. Die Stimme des Doctors war noch immer rau und kratzig, darum brachte Martha ihm ein Glas Wasser, welches er dankbar in kleinen Schlucken austrank. „Ich erinnere mich, dass er seine Hand in meinen Brustkorb gesteckt hat…“, fuhr er leise fort, blasser um die Nase werdend. „…Dann an nichts mehr.“

„Sie erinnern sich also nicht daran, durch London gelaufen zu sein?“, fragte Martha überrascht nach, woraufhin der Doctor sie mit großen, verwunderten Augen ansah.

„Nein!! Wieso sollte ich durch London laufen?“, fragte er irritiert und sah hilfesuchend zu Rose.

„Du hattest wohl eine Art Panikattacke, als du aufgewacht bist…“, erklärte diese kopfschüttelnd.

„Sie sind aus dem Krankenhaus geflohen und drei Stunden wie gehetzt durch London gerannt!...“, warf Martha ein und die Augen des Time Lords wurden daraufhin immer größer vor Entsetzen. Doch ehe Martha weitersprechen und ihm am Ende noch von den Unfällen und den vielen verletzten Personen erzählen konnte, unterbrach Rose sie schnell wieder.

„Aber das ist jetzt auch nicht weiter wichtig! Das war eine Reaktion auf das Narkosemittel, das du im Krankenhaus bekommen hast!“

„Tut mir leid!“, warf Martha reumütig ein. „Ich konnte meine Kollegen nicht aufhalten!“

Doch Rose legte ihr verständnisvoll eine Hand auf den Arm „Das war nicht deine Schuld! Das konnte niemand wissen!“

Der Time Lord blickte verwirrt von einem zum anderen, während Martha und Rose hin und her diskutierten. Er konnte seinen Ohren kaum glauben! Er hatte so schlimme Schmerzen, dass er kaum Atmen konnte und soll in diesem Zustand tatsächlich quer durch London gelaufen sein? Dass menschliche Narkosemittel sein Gehirn in Suppe verwandelten, war ihm nicht neu. Er hatte eine ganze Weile nach seiner siebten Regeneration an einer starken Amnesie gelitten. Aber eine Panikattacke war neu. Vor was sollte er Panik gehabt haben? Das klang gar nicht nach ihm! Dennoch glaubte er den beiden. Ihm tat wirklich ALLES weh – neben Bauch und Brust, weil Mordo an ihm herumgeschnitten hatte, vor allem auch die Beine und die Füße. Und das wiederum passte wirklich gut zu ihrer Geschichte.

„Aber das ist jetzt alles nicht wichtig!“, wiederholte Rose schließlich, sich wieder an den Doctor wendend. Sie wollte nicht, dass er von dem Schaden erfuhr, den er bei seiner kopflosen Flucht angerichtet hatte. Das würde seinem eh schon mangelhaften Selbstwertgefühl nicht gut tun. Er würde sich große Vorwürfe machen, wenn er erfuhr, dass er unschuldige Leute verletzt hatte. Darum versuchte sie, das Thema zu wechseln. „Kann ich dir irgendwas Gutes tun? Du hast bestimmt Hunger!“ Doch dann drehte sie sich schnell zu Martha. „Oder darf er noch nichts essen?“

Martha schüttelte den Kopf. „Lieber noch nicht! Immerhin hat dieser Mordo viel Schaden angerichtet! Er hat fast alle seine Organe verletzt. Er darf erstmal nur was trinken!“

„Ich hab eh keinen Hunger…“, antwortete der Doctor leise, Bitterkeit in der rauen, kratzigen Stimme. Trotz des Glases Wasser tat sein Hals höllisch weh und das Schlucken fiel ihm schwer. Die brachiale Art, in der Mordos Helfer ihn intubiert hatte, hatte seinem Hals nicht gerade gut getan. Außerdem war ihm schrecklich schwindelig und schlecht. Er glaubte nicht, dass er eine Mahlzeit lange bei sich behalten würde. Für einen kurzen Moment ging der Doctor in sich und evaluierte die Schäden, die Mordo bei seiner Laparotomie angerichtet hatte. Der starke Blutverlust bei der ganzen Tortur hätte ihm offenbar fast das Leben gekostet. Noch immer schlug sein Herz schnell und pochend in seiner Brust. Aber zum Glück waren die Schäden an seinen Organen nicht lebensbedrohlich, da der verrückte Wissenschaftler nur Proben genommen und keine ganzen Organe herausgeschnitten hatte – zumindest bis auf eine Ausnahme. „Kann es sein, dass Mordo mir eine komplette Niere herausgeschnitten hat? Ich kann nur drei fühlen…“, sagte er schwach.

„Nein, das waren wir…“, sagte Martha zerknirscht und beeindruckt zugleich. Immerhin traf sie nicht oft jemanden, der seine inneren Organe fühlen konnte. „Die eine Niere war leider so zerschnitten, dass sie nicht mehr zu retten war… Tut mir sehr leid! Ich hoffe doch, dass Sie nicht zwingend alle vier brauchen?!“ Die aufkommende Panik in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Aber das schwache, schiefe Lächeln, welches der Time Lord ihr daraufhin schenkte, beruhigte sie schnell wieder.

„Naja, zum Glück haben Time Lords alles Unwichtige doppelt und alles Wichtige in vierfacher Ausführung! Ich werd’s auch mit drei Nieren überleben!“, sagte er, kurz auflachend, bevor er wieder das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzog.

Sie einigten sich darauf, dass der Doctor zumindest einen süßen Tee bekommen sollte, weil der schon einmal Wunder bei seiner Genesung vollbracht hatte. Darum verließ Rose schließlich sein Zimmer, um ihm eine Tasse zu holen.

Doch ehe sie die große, prunkvolle Treppe nach unten ging, lehnte sie sich erst einmal gegen die Wand neben seiner Zimmertür. Die Augen einen Moment schließend, atmete sie erleichtert aus und ließ all die aufgestauten Emotionen über sich hereinbrechen. Sie hatte sich solche Sorgen gemacht – Sorgen und große Vorwürfe. Rose hätte es sich nie verziehen, wenn der Doctor wegen ihr getötet worden wäre. Er hatte schon einmal sein Leben für sie gegeben, damals auf der Game Station und das hatte sie lange verfolgt. Aber im Gegensatz zu damals konnte dieser Doctor nicht mehr regenerieren – wenn er starb, blieb er tot! Und auch seine junge TARDIS würde das nicht mehr ändern können!

Diese Erkenntnis hatte sie eben bei dem Gerede über herausgeschnittene Organe wie ein Schlag getroffen. Natürlich wusste sie, dass er nur noch dieses eine Leben hatte und nicht mehr regenerieren konnte. Aber seine Verletzbarkeit und Sterblichkeit war ihr erst eben so richtig bewusst geworden. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Rose den Doctor noch nie so wahrgenommen. Während ihrer gemeinsamen Abendteuer hatte er sich nur selten verletzt und sie hatte den Eindruck bekommen, dass er irgendwie unverwundbar war. Aber das war er nicht! War er nie gewesen! Dementsprechend groß war Roses Erleichterung gerade, dass ihr Doctor trotz Mordos kranker Folter und den daraus resultierenden Schmerzen in verhältnismäßig guter Verfassung zu sein schien. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sich sein Zustand nicht nochmal verschlechtern oder er irgendwelche Folgenschäden davontragen würde. Aber Rose war inzwischen wieder guter Hoffnung.

Tief durchatmend und sich die stummen Tränen der Erleichterung von den Wangen wischend, stieß sie sich von der Wand ab und stürmte nach unten in die Küche.

Als sie ein paar Minuten später mit einer großen Tasse von Jackies Tee in der Hand und ihren Eltern im Schlepptau in sein Zimmer kam – sie hatte ihnen natürlich gleich erzählt, dass er aufgewacht war und die beiden wollten ihn auf jeden Fall sehen – war Martha gerade mit einer weiteren, ausführlichen Untersuchung ihres Patienten fertig geworden. Rose war für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde irritiert, als sie sah, wie Martha ihm vorsichtig auf dem nackten Bauch herumtastete. Aber sie schluckte ihre fehlplatzierte Eifersucht herunter und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante, während Jackie und Pete an dessen Fußende stehen blieben.

„Sein Herz schlägt immer noch ein wenig zu schnell und sein Bauch ist etwas angespannt…“, sagte Martha, in ihre fachmännische Manier zurückfallend, jetzt wo ihr Captain wieder anwesend war. „… Und er hat ein Lungengeräusch, das mir nicht gefällt. Wäre er ein Mensch, würde ich jetzt gern ein vollständiges Blutbild machen und seine Organwerte bestimmen, aber das fällt wohl leider aus.“ Sie sah fragend zu dem Time Lord, der skeptisch eine Augenbraue hob.

„Das würde nichts bringen!“, bestätigte er ihre Annahme mit ernstem Ton. Rose sah ihm an, dass er die Untersuchung nicht gerade genossen hatte. Er war noch blasser als ein paar Minuten zuvor und ihr fiel auf, dass er angefangen hatte, leicht zu schwitzen und zu zittern. Oder war er nur von Marthas Untersuchungsergebnissen beunruhigt? Wohl kaum, denn was konnte ihm Martha sagen, dass er nicht selbst feststellen konnte? Er hatte ja vorhin bewiesen, dass er immer noch in der Lage, seine eigenen Körperfunktionen zu evaluieren.

Rose erwartete, dass er sich jetzt selbst eine Diagnose stellte, aber überraschenderweise schwieg er und verriet nicht, was er darüber dachte. Stattdessen ließ er sich von Jackie in die Arme nehmen – oder besser gesagt, er musste sich von ihr in die Arme nehmen lassen, er konnte sich ja gerade nicht wirklich dagegen wehren – und musste sich eine Tirade von Dankesreden und Genesungswünschen von ihr anhören.

Er schwieg weiterhin, als Pete ihm von Mordos Haft bei UNIT und der Anklage gegen ihn berichtete. Nur das bedrohliche Funkeln in seinen dunklen Augen ließ vermuten, wie sehr ihn allein der Gedanke an Mordo in Rage versetzte und das gefiel Rose ganz und gar nicht. Denn wenn der Doctor wütend war aber schwieg, war das nie ein gutes Zeichen! Sie wusste, dass er gefährlich werden konnte – er wurde von den Daleks nicht umsonst ‚der aufziehende Sturm‘ genannt. Sie hatte ihren alten Doctor wenige Male so erlebt und auf der Crucible hatte sie auch schon einen kleinen Vorgeschmack dessen erhalten, wozu dieser Doctor alles in der Lage war. Dementsprechend machte sich Rose Sorgen, was er mit Mordo anstellen würde, wenn es ihm erstmal besser ging.

Aber dann fiel der Blick des Time Lords auf die Tasse Tee, den Rose noch immer in der Hand hielt und seine Mine hellte sich sofort etwas auf. Er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, doch es blieb nur bei dem Versuch – ihm tat einfach alles zu sehr weh, um sich viel zu bewegen.

„Soll ich dir helfen?“, fragte Rose, ihm ein Lächeln schenkend. Und er lächelte zurück, wenn auch nicht so breit, wie sie von ihm gewohnt war.

„Das wäre toll…“, antwortete er, ein wenig mehr Farbe um die Wangen bekommend und verlegen den Blick senkend.

„Das ist dann wohl unser Stichwort, zu verschwinden!“, rief Jackie entschieden und schob Pete an den schmalen Schultern in Richtung Tür, während sie Martha einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf. „Wir sollten die beiden lieber ein bisschen alleine lassen! Kommen Sie, Martha, ich mach Ihnen auch noch einen Tee!“

„Danke Ms. Tyler, aber ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt besser nach Hause!“, antwortete Martha schnell und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Es war immerhin schon sehr spät und auch sie hatte die letzten beiden Nächte kaum geschlafen. „Ich komme morgen früh wieder, aber falls irgendwas ist, lasse ich meine Nummer hier!“ Sie kritzelte ihre Nummer auf einen der Zettel auf dem kleinen Tisch, auf dem nur irgendwelche kunstvolle Kreise mit wahllosen Linien gemalt waren. Dann verabschiedete sie sich von dem Doctor und Rose und verließ mit Pete und Jackie den Raum.

Als sie schließlich allein waren, half Rose dem Doctor, sich ein Stück aufzusetzen und in kleinen Schlucken seinen Tee zu trinken. Anfangs verschluckte er sich noch mehrfach und verzog hustend das Gesicht, aber nach und nach klappte es immer besser.

„Wie geht's dir?“, fragte er schließlich leise zwischen zwei Schlucken und schaute sie eindringlich an. Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass Rose viel geweint hatte und wusste natürlich, selbst der Grund dafür gewesen zu sein.

„Das fragst du MICH?“, antwortete sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln, welches er mit einem angedeuteten Schulterzucken kommentierte. „Ich hab' mir große Sorgen gemacht!“, gestand sie schließlich ehrlich. „In dem Keller dachte ich für ein paar unendlich lange Minuten, du wärst tot!“ Allein die Erinnerung an die schrecklichen Bilder und das viele Blut trieb Rose neue Tränen in die müden Augen.

„Du musstest alles mit ansehen?!“, sagte er leise, eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage und Rose nickte. Aber dann schluckte sie ihre Tränen herunter und zwang sich ein Lächeln ins Gesicht.

„Wusstest du, dass du eine Bluttransfusion von mir bekommen hast?“ Vorsichtig streichelte sie ihm über den Arm, wo noch immer der venöse Zugang lag. „Du hast kein anderes menschliches Blut vertragen bis auf meins!“ Ein Hauch Stolz lag in ihrer Stimme und brachte den Doctor dazu, erneut schief zu grinsen.

„Dann war deine Zeit mit der TARDIS ja doch zu was nütze!“, antwortete er, schnell den Blick abwendend und kurz schniefend. Aber dann sah er ihr erneut schnell in die Augen und wurde wieder ernster. „Danke!“, flüsterte er schließlich. „Ohne dich hätte ich das Ganze wohl nicht überlebt!“

„Immer wieder gern!“ Sanft streichelte sie ihm über die unrasierte Wange, woraufhin sein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zurückkehrte.

„Rose Tyler, meine persönliche Blutbank und Fortuna!“, sagte er in Anspielung auf ihre Reise nach Rom, eine gefühlte Ewigkeit und ein ganzen Universum her.

„Aber nicht, dass du jetzt denkst, dich ständig so in Gefahr bringen zu müssen! Vor allem nicht für mich!“ Rose lachte zwar kurz, meinte aber ernst, was sie sagte. „Du kannst nicht mehr regenerieren! Das hast du wohl vergessen!“

Das Lächeln erstarb auf seinen Lippen. Der Doctor war sich seiner neuen Sterblichkeit durchaus bewusst, jetzt sogar noch mehr als zuvor. „Nein, hab' ich nicht!“, antwortete er darum, ebenfalls im ernsten Ton. „Aber für dich würde ich alles tun!“, fuhr er leise fort, erneut verlegen den Blick senkend.

Wieder stiegen Tränen in ihre Augen, dieses Mal jedoch vor Rührung. „Ich auch!“, flüsterte Rose zurück und als der Doctor daraufhin den Blick hob und sie ansah, lehnte sie sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn zart auf die Lippen, während sie ihm mit der freien Hand durchs ungemachte Haar fuhr.

Der Doctor seufzte und schloss die Augen, den Kuss so gut es ging erwidernd und den Moment genießend. Er hätte ihn noch mehr genossen, wenn er nicht solche Schmerzen gehabt hätte oder so verdammt müde gewesen wäre.

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen – vielleicht waren ihr aber auch seine zu langsamen, kraftlosen Bewegungen aufgefallen – setzte sich Rose wieder auf. „Vielleicht solltest du noch etwas schlafen?!“, sagte sie leise. „Morgen wird’s dir sicher schon besser gehen!“ Sie machte Anstalten, aufzustehen und zu gehen, doch der Time Lord griff schnell nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie in schwachem Griff fest. Der Gedanke, allein zu sein, war plötzlich unerträglich für ihn.

„Bleibst du bei mir?“, fragte er mit belegter Stimme und so viel Unsicherheit und Verletzbarkeit, dass Rose das Herz aufging. Wie hatte ihr das früher nur entgehen können?

„Für immer!“, antwortete sie, ein liebevolles Lächeln auf den Lippen und neuen Tränen in den Augen. Schnell zog sie ihre Schuhe, Hose und Strickjacke aus und kletterte vorsichtig in sein Bett, immer darauf bedacht, ihm nicht wehzutun. Er schaffte es, sich ein Stück zu ihr umzudrehen und legte den Kopf auf ihre Schulter, während sie ihn vorsichtig in die Arme nahm. So nah waren sie sich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit nicht mehr gewesen. Deswegen seufzten beide gleichzeitig, nur um dann ebenso gleichzeitig leise darüber zu lachen.

„Gute Nacht, Doctor!“, flüsterte Rose, ihm liebevoll über den Rücken und den Hinterkopf streichelnd.

„Gute Nacht, Rose!“, antwortete er und war innerhalb weniger Momente in ihren Armen eingeschlafen.

 

\---

 

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Rose aufwachte. Zuerst wusste sie nicht, wo sie war, denn ihr eigenes Zimmer war ein wenig anders eingerichtet. Aber dann erinnerte sie sich, dass sie im Bett des Doctors lag – der Doctor, der im Schlaf gerade leise vor sich hin wimmerte. Er atmete schwer und wand sich offenbar unter Schmerzen hin und her.

Plötzlich war Rose hellwach. Sie versuchte, ihn mit zärtlichen Berührungen und sanften Worten zu beruhigen, aber er wachte nicht auf und keuchte weiter angestrengt durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne. Mit klopfendem Herzen stand sie auf und suchte im Dunkeln nach Marthas Spritze. Sie hatte ihr für den Notfall eine weitere Dosis Schmerzmittel bereitgelegt, welche Rose nur noch in den venösen Zugang geben musste. Aber sie hatte so etwas noch nie gemacht und war dementsprechend nervös. Mit zittrigen Händen setzte sie die Spritze an der Flexüle an, so wie Martha es ihr gezeigt hatte und injizierte das Medikament direkt in den Arm des Time Lords. Ein paar Momente vergingen, in denen Rose die Luft anhielt, bevor er langsam wieder ruhiger wurde. Seine Atmung kehrte zu ihrer normalen Frequenz zurück und er hörte schließlich wieder auf zu zittern. Erleichtert atmete Rose tief durch. Aber gleichzeitig machte sie sich auch wieder Sorgen. Wenn er ohne Medikament solche Schmerzen hatte, was sagte das dann über seinen Gesundheitszustand aus? Verschleierten die Schmerzmittel am Ende nicht sogar wichtige Symptome? Martha hatte gesagt, er hätte ein Lungengeräusch, das ihr nicht gefiel und sein Bauch wäre noch recht angespannt. Für Rose war das nicht sehr überraschend, wenn man bedenkt, was Mordo mit ihm angestellt hatte. Aber wenn Martha als Ärztin deswegen beunruhigt war, hieß das dann, sie müsse sich Sorgen darum machen?

Da sie ihm im Augenblick nicht anders helfen konnte, legte sich Rose wieder zu ihm und nahm ihn vorsichtig in den Arm.

„Werd‘ bitte schnell wieder gesund!“, flüsterte sie noch, bevor auch sie schließlich wieder einschlief.

 

\---

 

Als Rose am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, schlief der Doctor immer noch. Sie bildete sich ein, dass er etwas mehr Farbe im Gesicht hatte als am Tag zuvor und interpretierte das als gutes Zeichen. Dafür atmete er aber wieder etwas angestrengter, doch sie vermutete, dass nur die Wirkung des Schmerzmittels langsam wieder nachließ. Martha würde erst in einer Stunde kommen, also hatte sie zumindest noch Zeit für eine Dusche und ein schnelles Frühstück.

Da der Time Lord gerade nicht aussah, als würde er in den nächsten paar Minuten aufwachen, verschwand sie schnell ins Badezimmer. Anschließend ging sie nach unten in die große Küche, um sich etwas zu Essen mit in sein Zimmer zu nehmen. Doch daraus wurde nichts, denn ihre Eltern saßen schon beim Frühstück am Tisch und bestanden darauf, dass sie sich zu ihnen setzte.

„Ist alles okay mit ihm?“, fragte ihre Mom, als sich Rose ein Toastbrot mit Marmelade schmierte.

„Er schläft noch. Aber in der Nacht musste ich ihm wieder das Schmerzmittel geben.“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebes! Der Doctor wird bald wieder auf den Beinen sein!“ Pete legte ihr zuversichtlich eine Hand auf den Arm und sie schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln. „Was er dann allerdings mit Mordo anstellt, will ich mir gar nicht ausmalen.“, fuhr er ernster fort. „Wahrscheinlich wäre es das Beste, wenn wir dem Doctor gar nicht sagen, wo wir ihn bis zu seinem Prozess gefangen halten…“

Rose nickte gedankenverloren. „Ja, daran hab' ich auch schon gedacht. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie er reagieren wird. Er ist um einiges emotionaler und impulsiver als der andere Doctor. Obwohl ich nicht gerade behaupten kann, dass es mir um Mordo leidtun würde…“

„Das würde es uns allen nicht!“, murmelte Pete. „Es war nicht gerade ein Vergnügen, ihn zu verhören! Dabei fällt mir ein, ich wollte noch mit dir darüber sprechen…“

Pete erzählte ihr von seinem Gespräch mit dem kranken Wissenschaftler. Er hatte vorgehabt, ihn wegen versuchten Mordes lebenslang hinter Gitter zu bringen, vielleicht sogar in eine Zwangsjacke gesteckt in eine Gummizelle, aber leider gab es da ein großes Problem.

„Wir haben natürlich neben Mordos Geständnis ausreichend Beweise für das, was er dem Doctor angetan hat.“, sagte er. „Nicht nur genügend Zeugenaussagen, sondern auch die Gewebeproben vom Doctor und dieses grässliche Video.“ Bei der Erinnerung an das Video, das Mordos Helfer von der ganzen Tortur gemacht hatten, drehte es Pete beinahe den Magen um. Er hatte sich die Aufzeichnung von Anfang bis Ende ansehen müssen – leider – und glaubte nicht daran, diese Bilder je wieder aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. „Allerdings liegt auch genau da das Problem: Wenn wir die ganzen Beweise vorlegen, offenbaren wir gleichzeitig, dass der Doctor kein Mensch ist. Das Ganze wird öffentlich und dann haben wir jede Woche mit einem neuen Mordo zu tun. Der Doctor wäre nicht mehr sicher vor all den xenophoben Spinnern und Verschwörungstheoretikern da draußen! Es ist schon schwer genug, meine Leute bei UNIT zum Schweigen zu bringen und je weniger Personen davon wissen, dass der Doctor kein Mensch ist, umso besser. Aber ohne die Beweise wird ihn kein Gericht verurteilen! Verstehst du, was ich damit sagen will?“

Rose war geschockt. Darüber hatte sie noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Wenn sie Mordo hinter Gitter bringen wollten, mussten sie die Identität des Doctors preisgeben – und ihn damit in noch größere Gefahr bringen, ganz zu schweigen von dem Rattenschwanz an Publicity für UNIT und ihre Familie. Aber wenn sie das nicht taten, würden sie Mordo nicht verurteilen können und er käme ohne Prozess und Strafe davon! Nicht nur, dass sie selbst das unerträglich finden würde – was würde der Doctor wohl dazu sagen?!

Noch ehe sie ihre Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte, hörten sie plötzlich unsichere, tappende Schritte im Flur, gefolgt vom Scheppern und Klirren einer umfallenden und zerberstenden Vase. Jackie, die ihren kleinen Tony vermutete, sprang schon auf und holte tief Luft für eine ihrer Schimpftiraden, als der Time Lord in der Küchentür erschien. Er war schwach und blass und schwankte so stark, dass er sich am Türrahmen festhalten musste, um nicht umzufallen. Er atmete schwer und auf seinem vor Schmerz angespannten Gesicht stand kalter Schweiß.

„Doctor!“, rief Rose entsetzt und eilte zu ihm. „Du darfst noch nicht aufstehen!“

„Aber ich hab‘ jetzt Hunger!“, kechte er, während er sich von Rose und Pete an den Tisch führen ließ. Sie mussten ihn stützen und er zuckte bei jedem Schritt zusammen, wenn seine malträtierten und einbandagierten Füße den Boden berührten. Jeder Schritt und jede Bewegung schien qualvoll für ihn zu sein, was Rose nicht wunderte – nicht nur wegen dem, was Mordo ihm angetan hatte – nach dem stundenlangen Sprint durch die Stadt musste er üblen Muskelkater haben und ihm jeder Knochen wehtun!

„Ich hätte dir auch was ans Bett gebracht!“ Rose half ihm, sich auf seinen Stuhl zu setzen. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass er allein und ohne Hilfe aufgestanden und die große Treppe heruntergekommen war. Andererseits war das wieder so typisch für ihn! – Sie hatte ja schon geahnt, dass sie den unruhigen Time Lord nicht lange im Bett würde halten können, egal was er für Schmerzen hatte.

Nachdem Jackie wieder in die Küche kam – sie hatte die Scherben der Vase im Flur weggeräumt – schenkte sie ihm eine Tasse Tee ein, während Rose dem Time Lord einen Teller mit Marmeladentoast und Rührei vor die Nase stellte.

„Tut mir Leid wegen der Vase, Jackie.“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme und ehrlichem Bedauern. Er sah noch immer so hundselend aus, dass nicht einmal sie ihm böse sein konnte und abwinkte.

Mit erstaunlich viel Appetit schaufelte er dann sein Frühstück in sich hinein, zumindest so gut es in seinem Zustand eben ging. Denn seine Hände zitterten und alle paar Bissen verschluckte er sich und hustete, wobei er schmerzlich das Gesicht verzog, weil ihm beim Husten wieder Bauch und Brustkorb wehtaten. Aber immerhin bekam er nach der zweiten Tasse Tee und einer weiteren Scheibe Toast endlich wieder etwas mehr Farbe im Gesicht.

Nach dem Frühstück brachten sie den Doctor wieder in sein Zimmer, was gar nicht so leicht war, weil ihm noch immer schwindelig war und er ständig umzufallen drohte. Alle waren sich einig – alle bis auf ihn natürlich – dass er noch nicht draußen rumlaufen sollte. Auch als Martha kurze Zeit später kam und ihm noch einmal das Schmerzmittel gab, bekam er zu hören, dass er noch mindestens eine Woche das Bett zu hüten hatte. Schließlich hatte er noch immer eine ausgeprägte Blutarmut und war viel zu schwach zum Rumlaufen.

„Aber meine beiden Milzen laufen auf Hochtouren und produzieren viele, neue Blutzellen!“, protestierte er wie ein kleines Kind, das nicht ins Bett gehen wollte. „…Zumindest das, was Mordo davon übrig gelassen hat!“, fügte er leise und mit einem Zähneknirschen hinzu. „In spätestens drei Tagen ist die Anämie Geschichte, versprochen!“

„Sie meinen wohl eher, ihr Knochenmark läuft auf Hochtouren! Blutzellen werden dort gebildet und nur in der Milz gespeichert!“ Martha wollte nicht altklug klingen, aber wenn sie schon mal etwas besser wusste als er, dann wollte sie ihm das natürlich nicht vorenthalten.

„Nein, ich meine wirklich meine beiden Milzen. Warum, glauben Sie, habe ich gleich zwei davon?“ Das Zwinkern, welches er ihr daraufhin zuwarf, war beinahe schon als frech zu bezeichnen. Er war eindeutig auf dem Weg der Besserung!

Trotzdem blieb Martha stur und bestand darauf, dass er im Bett liegen blieb. Sie und Rose leisteten ihm die nächsten Tage Gesellschaft und passten auf, dass er wirklich nicht aufstand. Dazu schlief Rose jede Nacht bei ihm und nahm ihn beruhigend in die Arme, wenn er sich wegen eines Albtraums unruhig hin und her warf oder vor Schmerzen wimmerte. Tagsüber, wenn der Doctor wach war, erzählten sie sich gegenseitig viele Geschichten und selbst Rose bekam von dem Time Lord noch ein paar zu hören, die auch sie noch nicht kannte. Sein Repertoire an verrückten Geschichten, die er im Laufe seines langen Lebens schon erlebt hatte, schien unerschöpflich zu sein.

Aber tatsächlich behielt der Doctor Recht. Schon nach zwei weiteren Tagen hatte seine Haut wieder einen gesünderen Farbton angenommen und sein Blutdruck und die Sauerstoffsättigung waren wieder auf einem normalen Niveau. Allerdings hatte er in der Zwischenzeit auch eine schlimme Lungenentzündung und eine Peritonitis entwickelt – Mordo hatte ja leider nicht gerade steril gearbeitet und trotz seines übermenschlichen Immunsystems hatten sich Bauch- und Brusthöhle infiziert und entzündet. Obwohl seine genähten und geklammerten Wunden selbst sehr gut verheilten, bekam er einen schlimmen, trockenen Husten, üble Bauchschmerzen und sogar Fieber. Dieses wurde schließlich so hoch, dass Martha ihm in ihrer Not und ohne sein Einverständnis doch noch Antibiotika verabreichte. Die halfen zwar gegen seine Infektionen, aber wie von ihm angekündigt, vertrug er sie nicht gut. Den ganzen Tag musste er sich davon übergeben, weshalb Martha die Medikamente schließlich doch wieder absetzte.

Drei Tage dauerte sein fiebriger Zustand an, in denen der Doctor kaum ansprechbar war und zitternd, hustend und elend im Bett lag. Er schlief die meiste Zeit oder versuchte es zumindest, denn Husten und Bauchschmerzen hielten ihn oft genug davon ab und er warf sich unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her. Aber selbst wenn er wach war, war er oft zu schlecht gelaunt, um sich mit jemanden zu unterhalten. Er war von neuem frustriert über seinen minderwertigen Körper, der offenbar nicht mehr in der Lage war, mit einer einfachen Infektion klarzukommen. Er war der Meinung, dass er als vollwertiger Time Lord so etwas ohne Probleme überstanden hätte – doch Rose bezweifelte das insgeheim. Der andere Doctor hatte schon einmal ein paar Tage mit Fieber flach gelegen, nachdem er auf einem Planeten absichtlich mit einem genmanipulierten Virus infiziert worden war, welches dann sein Hirn in Mus verwandelt hatte. Damals hatte er unter dem Einfluss des Virus und seines Fiebers nach und nach alle seine Hemmungen ihr gegenüber verloren und schließlich sogar mit ihr geschlafen. Aber leider wiederholte sich dasselbe diesmal nicht. Der Doctor hatte nur hohes Fieber, hartnäckigen Husten, starke Bauchschmerzen und sehr, sehr schlechte Laune. Weil er nicht einmal mehr essen mochte – er behielt es eh nicht lange bei sich – legte Martha ihm einen neuen venösen Zugang und versorgte ihn zumindest mit energiereicher Infusion und Schmerzmitteln, während Rose regelmäßig den kalten Lappen auf seiner Stirn wechselte und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.

Doch schließlich wurde es so schlimm, dass er alle aus seinem Zimmer warf. Er verschloss die Tür und ließ tagelang weder Rose oder Martha, noch Pete oder Jackie zu sich. Er aß und trank nichts und das Einzige, das Rose noch von ihm hörte, waren sein stetiges Husten und seine Schmerzenslaute. Er tat ihr so unendlich leid! Aber egal was sie ihm durch die verschlossene Tür zurief, sie erhielt keine Antwort. Dementsprechend machte sie sich große Sorgen, ihm könne doch noch etwas passieren, ohne dass sie bei ihm sein konnte. Wie zuvor bei dem Klang der medizinischen Geräte im Krankenhaus war sie erleichtert über jedes Husten und jedes leise Wimmern, dass sie durch die verschlossene Tür von ihm hören konnte, denn es bedeutete, dass er noch am Leben und bei Bewusstsein war. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie darum vor seiner Tür sitzend und lauschend oder redete im endlosen Selbstgespräch mit ihm, obwohl sie keine Antwort bekam.

Das Ganze dauerte noch einmal vier Tage an. Vier Tage, ehe der Doctor endlich wieder seine Tür für Rose öffnete. Er sah wirklich furchtbar aus – das Haar zerzaust, im Gesicht ein unrasierter Wochenbart und seine eh schon hagere Gestalt noch dünner als vorher – aber er hatte endlich wieder etwas Appetit und sprach in ganzen Sätzen mit ihr, ohne vom Husten unterbrochen zu werden. Sein Fieber war zum Glück zurückgegangen, was seine Laune schon deutlich besserte. Darum ließ er sich von Rose überreden, auch Martha wieder für eine Untersuchung zu sich zu lassen. Diese bestätigte, dass die Entzündungen und Infektionen zurückzugehen schienen und seine Wunden gut verheilt waren, auch die Schussverletzung an seinem Bein und die Schnitte an seinen Füßen. Sie entfernte die Nähte und Klammern, die seine Wunden verschlossen hielten und gab schließlich ihre Erlaubnis, dass er aufstehen und rumlaufen durfte.

Das ließ sich der Time Lord natürlich nicht zweimal sagen. Als erstes gönnte er sich eine ausgiebige Dusche, die er wirklich, wirklich dringend nötig hatte und die seine Stimmung nochmal um einiges verbesserte. Danach wollte er eigentlich seinem Bart zu Leibe rücken, aber Rose und Martha legten beide ihr Veto ein und überzeugten ihn, den Bart fürs Erste stehen zu lassen und nur zurechtzustutzen. Noch etwas wackelig und geschwächt, aber dafür mit verhältnismäßig guter Laune und klarem Kopf, tappte er nach einem üppigen Mittagessen – und ehrlich gemeinten Entschuldigungen für sein unhöfliches Verhalten – schließlich im Bademantel durch das Haus.

Es dauerte natürlich keine volle Woche, bis dem Doctor auch das große Tyler-Anwesen zu klein wurde und ihm das Dach auf den Kopf zu fallen drohte, egal wie sehr Rose sich bemühte, ihn von seiner Langeweile abzulenken. Als Fernseher, Bücher, Schallschrauber und Tony nicht mehr ausreichten, um ihn zu beschäftigten, ging Rose immer häufiger mit ihm spazieren. Die ersten Tage schaffte er nur kleine, langsame Runden, weil er noch immer Probleme mit Atmung und Kondition hatte, aber nach und nach wurden ihre Spaziergänge länger, bis er schließlich zu seiner alten Form zurückkehrte. Sie redeten sehr viel bei diesen gemeinsamen Spaziergängen und nutzten die Zeit, sich über ihre Gefühle und Gedanken auszusprechen und sich neu kennenzulernen. Es wurde fast ein tägliches Ritual, auf das sich beide schon im Vorfeld freuten. Manchmal wurden sie von Martha oder Jackie begleitet oder sie gingen alle zusammen. Aber meistens blieben sie unter sich. Sie lachten oder weinten zusammen, alberten herum oder liefen gemeinschaftlich schweigend nebeneinander her. Es war beinahe so wie früher, vor Metakrise und parallelen Universen, vor Cybermen und Canary Warf. Sie erkundeten mehr und mehr von ihrer Umgebung, genauso wie vormals fremde Planeten und entdeckten dabei so fantastisch schöne Orte, die sie nie für möglich gehalten hätten. Und bei einem dieser Spaziergänge, an einem herrlich sonnigen Tag, auf einer abgelegenen, blühenden Wiese mitten im Wald, gestand Rose dem Doctor schließlich von neuem ihre Liebe und er wiederholte seine Worte, die er vor Monaten an einem Strand in Norwegen in ihr Ohr geflüstert hatte. Aus dem daraus folgenden, innigen Kuss wurde schnell brennende Leidenschaft und endlich ging ihre neue, langjährige Freundschaft in eine waschechte Beziehung über. Alles schien perfekt zu sein. Alles WAR perfekt!

Zumindest so lange, bis der Doctor zu UNIT zurückkehrte…

 


	6. Gerächt

Vier Wochen und drei Tage nach Mordos Folter war der Doctor schließlich wieder soweit hergestellt, dass er Pete und Rose zur Arbeit bei UNIT begleiten konnte. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte sich das ganze Personal versammelt, um seine Rückkehr zu feiern. Pete hatte seinen Mitarbeitern natürlich nur das Allernötigste berichtet – dass der Doctor im Einsatz schwer verletzt worden war. Und die Kollegen, die die Wahrheit kannten, weil sie dabei gewesen waren, bewahrten eisernes Stillschweigen über die ganze Angelegenheit. Ob es daran lag, dass Pete ihnen erzählt hatte, dass der Doctor sie damals vor den Cybermen gerettet hatte oder an seiner Drohung, der Time Lord würde mithilfe seiner Zeitmaschine ihre komplette Existenz auslöschen, wenn auch nur einer von ihnen ein Sterbenswort über ihn verlor, war fraglich. Vermutlich spielte beides eine Rolle. Pete hatte nicht einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen seiner perfiden Drohung. Denn wenn es darum ging, seine Familie zu beschützen, war ihm jedes Mittel recht – das würde sogar der Doctor einsehen müssen, wenn er je davon erfuhr!

Aber fürs Erste hatte der Time Lord keine Ahnung und wunderte sich nur ein Kleinwenig über die eigenartigen Blicke von dem einen oder anderen Kollegen. Doch das interessierte ihn im Augenblick nicht wirklich – viel wichtiger war ihm gerade die junge TARDIS in seinem Labor!

Als der Doctor nach unendlich scheinendem Händeschütteln und Umarmen – oh wie er so etwas hasste – endlich in seinem Labor ankam, begrüßte ihn die junge Zeitmaschine mit ihrem wohlbekannten, tiefen Brummen. Sie war in seiner Abwesenheit wieder ein ganzes Stück gewachsen – er dankte im Geiste Donnas brillanter Idee, die Wachstumsrate zu steigern – und war inzwischen so groß, dass er mit Kopfeinziehen durch die Tür passte. Zwar hatte sie im Inneren noch bei weitem nicht ihre gewohnte Größe erreicht, aber ein kleiner Kontrollraum zeichnete sich schon ab, in dessen Mitte bereits die ersten Ansätze einer Konsole zu sehen waren. Wenn er die nächsten paar Wochen intensiv daran arbeitete, könnte sie vielleicht schon bald in der Lage sein, kleinere Sprünge im Umfeld von London zu machen. Interkontinentale oder -planetare Ausflüge würden aber leider noch etwas länger warten müssen und Zeitreisen waren natürlich noch lange nicht drin, dazu fehlte ihr schlichtweg die nötige Energiequelle. Um in der Zeit reisen zu können, musste er erst einen Stern finden, der sich gerade im Grenzstadium zwischen Supernova und schwarzem Loch befand, ihn einfangen, stabilisieren und zur Energiequelle für die TARDIS umwandeln – momentan hatte er noch nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie er das alles anstellen sollte – aber darum kümmerte er sich, wenn es soweit war. Denn momentan hatte er erst einmal andere Pläne…

 

\----

 

Rose war gerade fertig geworden, den hohen Papierstapel in ihrem winzigen Büro zu sortieren, als ein weiteres, lautes Donnergrollen die kleinen Fensterscheiben im Tower von Big Ben zum Beben brachte. Den ganzen Tag über schon tobte draußen ein Unwetter mit Blitz und Donner, Regen und Sturm. Solche Unwetter waren nicht ungewöhnlich für diese Jahreszeit – dank der massiven, globalen Erwärmung gab es öfter solche Unwetter. Nach einem weiteren, ordentlichen RUMS seufzte Rose und stand schließlich von ihrem Schreibtisch auf. Der Doctor hatte sein Labor ein paar Etagen über ihr direkt unter dem Dach des Glockenturms und sie vermutete, dass er da oben ordentlich durchgeschüttelt wurde. Wie er bei so einem Krach noch arbeiten konnte, war ihr allerdings schleierhaft. Darum beschloss sie, ihm einen Besuch abzustatten und mit ein bisschen Glück schaffte sie es vielleicht auch, ihn zu einem vorgezogenen Feierabend zu überreden…

Mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen im Gesicht und noch schmutzigeren Fantasien klopfte sie an seine Tür und trat ein. Sie war die Einzige, die er in seinem Labor erlaubte, darum hatte auch nur sie einen Ersatzschlüssel für die schwere Metalltür. Aber zu ihrer Überraschung war der Doctor nicht da. Sie hätte schwören können, dass er noch immer hier oben sein würde, denn sie hörte normalerweise, wenn er auf der Metalltreppe an ihrem Büro vorbei kam. Doch in der Mitte des Raums stand nur die junge TARDIS und begrüßte sie mit ihrem altbekannten, beruhigenden Brummen.

Dennoch trat Rose ein. Im Vorbeigehen mit der Hand über das vertraute, blaue Holzpanel der Zeitmaschine streichelnd, schaute sie sich neugierig um. Normalerweise war sie nie allein hier oben und hatte daher nie Gelegenheit gehabt, sich in Ruhe alles anzusehen. Auf den Arbeitsflächen waren haufenweise Notizen und Zetteleien verteilt und stritten sich zusammen mit allerlei technischen Metallteilen und wissenschaftlichen Geräten um den wenigen Platz. Sein Bücherregal quoll geradezu über vor Fachliteratur über Quantenphysik und Astronomie und die Reihe Bildschirme an der anderen Wand zeigten Grafiken, Diagramme und Tabellen, aus denen sie nicht wirklich schlau wurde. Interessanterweise fand sie aber ein paar Notizen über Meteorologie und eine satellitengestützte Wettervorhersage für den heutigen Tag, was Rose dann doch ein wenig stutzig machte. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, warum sich der Doctor plötzlich für Wetterkunde interessieren sollte. Aber vielleicht war ihm auch einfach nur langweilig geworden.

Sie war ohnehin positiv überrascht darüber, dass der Time Lord so entspannt zu sein schien. Er war jetzt schon seit über zwei Wochen an seinen alten Arbeitsplatz zurückgekehrt und hatte nicht ein einziges Mal nach Mordos Verbleib gefragt. Selbst bei den anderen Kollegen nicht! Er schien nicht nach ihm zu suchen und schien auch sonst so zu tun, als wäre nie etwas vorgefallen. Das wunderte sie doch ein wenig, denn so hatte Rose ihren neuen Doctor nicht eingeschätzt. Aber vielleicht verdrängte er das alles absichtlich und versuchte, die ganze Geschichte zu vergessen? Sie hoffte es inständig!

Aber dann fiel ihr Blick auf eine Reihe durchsichtiger Probengefäße, in denen irgendwelche organische Materialien in einer klaren Flüssigkeit eingelegt waren. Zuerst glaubte Rose, das wären lebende Anteile der TARDIS, aber dann dämmerte es ihr – nein, dort standen die Organproben, die Mordo aus dem Time Lord herausgeschnitten hatte! Fast sofort wich ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Warum zum Henker hatte er DIE hier rumstehen? Freilich sollten seine Organproben nicht in fremde Hände gelangen und es war schon schlimm genug, dass sich neben Martha noch zwei andere UNIT-Ärzte die Proben angesehen hatten – zum Glück war keiner der drei wirklich schlau aus den Zellstrukturen geworden, weshalb Pete die Proben schnell wieder eingezogen und sämtliche Notizen dazu vernichtet hatte. Aber Rose hatte angenommen, dass auch die Organteile vernichtet worden wären! Wieso sollte der Doctor sie aufheben? Soviel zu ihrer Theorie, er versuche, die Sache zu vergessen. Er hatte also doch noch nicht mit den Geschehnissen abgeschlossen und sich einfach nur nichts anmerken lassen! Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam sie.

Als ein weiteres, lautes Donnergrollen den Dachboden zum Erbeben brachte, entschied sich Rose, das Weite zu suchen, bevor hier am Ende noch der Blitz einschlug und den Glockenturm abfackelte. Wahrscheinlich war der Doctor auch einfach viel eher als sie auf die Idee gekommen, bei einem solchen Unwetter besser nach Hause zu gehen. Also verabschiedete sie sich von der TARDIS, schloss sein Labor wieder ab und fuhr nach Hause.

Doch auch dort fand Rose den Time Lord nicht. Selbst als am Abend ihre Eltern nach Hause kamen, fehlte von ihm noch jede Spur. Und wie immer ging er nicht an sein Telefon – wieso hatte er das dumme Ding überhaupt?!

Sie saßen gerade beim gemeinsamen Abendessen und Rose machte sich inzwischen wirklich große Sorgen um ihn, als der Doctor schließlich zur Tür herein kam. Er war klatschnass vom Regen und vom Wind ordentlich zerzaust, als wäre er eine Weile draußen gewesen.

„Wo zum Henker warst du?!“, fragte sie verärgert, als sie zu ihm in den Flur trat. „Ich hab' mir Sorgen gemacht! Und warum gehst du nie an dein Telefon!?“

„War unterwegs!“ antwortete er nur knapp, während er sich aus seinem nassen Mantel schälte. Rose hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. Er sah sie nicht an und schien auch sonst nicht gerade bei bester Laune zu sein.

„Ist alles okay?“, fragte sie darum versöhnlicher.

„Ja, alles bestens!“, kam jedoch nur seine knappe Antwort zurück. Doch so, wie er das sagte, glaubte sie ihm kein Wort. Vor allem weil der Blick, den er ihr dabei zuwarf, unmissverständlich ‚Frag' nicht weiter nach!‘ zu sagen schien. Dennoch – oder vielleicht gerade deswegen – ließ Rose es besser auf sich beruhen. Sie wollte sich nicht mit ihm streiten!

„Wir haben dir was vom Abendessen aufgehoben…“, sagte sie stattdessen und deutete in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

„Danke, aber ich verschwinde vorher lieber noch kurz unter der Dusche.“

Rose nickte und ließ den Doctor allein.

Zehn Minuten später saß er frisch geduscht und in Jeans und T-Shirt neben ihnen am Tisch und schaufelte wieder fröhlich sein Abendessen in sich hinein. Von seiner schlechten Laune war keine Spur mehr zu sehen oder zumindest ließ er sich nichts mehr davon anmerken. Er erzählte unter anderem von den Fortschritten der TARDIS und von seiner Idee, mithilfe seiner alten Formel für Antiplastik den Müll in den Weltmeeren zu reduzieren. Letzteres stieß natürlich bei Pete auf großes Interesse und die beiden verloren sich eine Weile in den genauen Details der Umsetzung einer solchen Idee, während Rose abschaltete und sich stattdessen lieber mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem kleinen Bruder beschäftigte.

Doch dann erregte ein Bericht im Fernsehen ihre Aufmerksamkeit. So wie immer liefen die Nachrichten beim Abendessen in Dauerschleife im Hintergrund, auch wenn ihnen niemand wirklich Beachtung schenkte. Aber Rose sah aus dem Augenwinkel ein Gebäude, das ihr bekannt vorkam und schaute genauer hin – es war das heruntergekommene Herrenhaus, in dem Mordo sie gefangen gehalten und den Doctor gefoltert hatte! Und es stand lichterloh in Flammen!

Entsetzt und mit offenem Mund las Rose die Untertitel: ‚Unbewohntes Herrenhaus komplett ausgebrannt --- Sachschaden auf über 2 Mio. Pfund geschätzt --- Blitzschlag von Feuerwehr als Ursache vermutet --- …‘ Sie hatte genug gelesen. Und nun verstand sie auch endlich, wo der Doctor seit dem Nachmittag gewesen war.

Sie warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, den er mit einer Unschuldsmine erwiderte, bevor er sich wieder seinem Gespräch mit Pete widmete.

Erst später am Abend, als sie beide zusammen im Bett lagen – ja, seit der Sache mit Mordo schlief Rose jede Nacht bei ihm, also hatte die ganze Geschichte zumindest auch etwas Gutes nach sich gezogen – traute sich Rose, den Doctor noch einmal auf den Brand anzusprechen.

„Das warst du heute mit dem Feuer, oder?!“, fragte sie leise, als sie in seinen Armen lag, mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter.

Die ersten paar Sekunden schwieg er und Rose nahm an, er würde ihr nicht mehr antworten. Aber dann machte er doch endlich den Mund auf. „Ich hab' nur den Rest von Mordos Beweismitteln vernichtet…“, sagte er in einem ungewöhnlich kalten und schuldfreien Ton. „Du hast nicht gesehen, was er alles über uns zusammen gesammelt und in diesem Nebenraum ausgestellt hatte…“

„Aber hat Dad nicht ein Team hingeschickt, um aufzuräumen?“

Der Doctor schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dann hätten nur noch mehr Leute Zugang zu unseren sensiblen Daten bekommen. Er hat das Haus nur gründlich abgesperrt und das Aufräumen lieber mir selbst überlassen!“

„Und du dachtest, du fackelst dazu eben mal das ganze Haus ab?!“ Obwohl sie vorwurfsvoll klingen wollte, konnte sich Rose ihr Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Das war wieder einmal so typisch für ihn – zumindest wäre es das gewesen, wenn er noch Jeans und Lederjacke getragen hätte.

Er zuckte nur nonchalant mit den Schultern. „Ja, warum nicht!? Problem gelöst!“, antwortete er und machte es sich in den weichen Kissen bequem. Das Thema schien damit beendet.

Aber für Rose war es das nicht. Sie sagte zwar nichts mehr dazu, aber sie grübelte noch eine ganze Weile darüber nach. Was, wenn jemand verletzt worden wäre? Oder wenn die Feuerwehr beim Aufräumen doch noch irgendwelche Dokumente über ihn gefunden hätte? Hatte er daran überhaupt gedacht? Aber dann erinnerte sie sich, dass er den ganzen Abend weg geblieben und klitschnass nach Hause gekommen war. Vielleicht hatte er den Brand solange beaufsichtigt, um sicherzustellen, dass niemand zu nahe kam, bevor nicht auch der letzte Rest abgebrannt war?

„Ich hatte ursprünglich gar nicht vor, zu solch drastischen Maßnahmen zu greifen…“, fuhr der Doctor plötzlich leise fort. War da doch ein Hauch Schuldgefühl in seiner Stimme? Das wäre gut! „…Aber als ich wieder da unten in Mordos Keller stand und all das kranke Zeug von ihm gesehen habe…“ Er machte eine kurze Pause. Rose konnte an seiner plötzlichen Anspannung spüren, wie wütend er noch immer sein musste. Sein Besuch in dem Keller musste ihn mehr mitgenommen haben, als er nach Außen erkennen ließ. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er schließlich fortfuhr. „… als ich das alles gesehen hab', kam für mich nichts anderes mehr in Frage, als das Haus bis auf die Grundmauern niederzubrennen!“

Rose schwieg eine Weile und streichelte ihm nur zärtlich über die nackte Brust. Sie konnte nur deshalb noch die dünne, helle Narbe von Mordos Gräueltaten erkennen, weil sie genau wusste, wo der Schnitt verlaufen war. Aber auch diese würde bald soweit verblassen, bis nichts mehr an seine Folter erinnerte. Nur die seelischen Narben würden bleiben, genau wie die Organteile in den Probengefäßen in seinem Labor. Vielleicht hatte der Doctor sie auch genau deswegen aufgehoben?! Um das Ganze eben NICHT zu vergessen?! Vielleicht hatte das Aufbewahren der Proben genau wie das Abbrennen des Hauses eine Art therapeutische Wirkung für ihn? Sie verurteilte ihn nicht, für das, was er getan hatte – im Gegenteil – Rose konnte ihn sogar sehr gut verstehen. Sie wünschte nur, er hätte sie vorher eingeweiht, sie vielleicht sogar mitgenommen. Wenn sie die Chance gehabt hätte, mit ihm darüber zu reden, hätte sie ihn vielleicht sogar davon überzeugen können, dass so drastische Maßnahmen gar nicht nötig gewesen wären. Außerdem machte sie sich nach seiner Aktion heute auch wieder Sorgen, zu was er sonst noch fähig war. Denn wenn er schon Mordos Haus bis auf die Grundmauern abbrannte, was würde er dann wohl mit ihm selbst anstellen, wenn er nochmal auf ihn traf? Rose wollte gar nicht daran denken! Aber sie musste endlich mit ihm über dieses Thema sprechen! Er hatte ja heute bewiesen, dass ihn das alles doch nicht so kalt ließ, wie er nach außen vorgegeben hatte.

„Doctor, was würdest du machen, wenn du nochmal auf Mordo treffen würdest?“, fragte sie deshalb vorsichtig, weiterhin durch sein dezentes Brusthaar streichelnd.

Diese Frage überraschte ihn offensichtlich und er blickte mit großen Augen zu ihr herab. „Warum fragst du plötzlich so etwas?“, sagte er, Irritation deutlich in der Stimme. Doch Rose starrte nur weiterhin auf seine Brust. War das nicht offensichtlich? Sie fragte, weil er heute Mordos Haus abgefackelt hatte!

„Nicht wichtig! Aber angenommen, du würdest Mordo wieder zufällig über den Weg laufen – was würdest du tun?“

„Nunja, ich weiß, was ich gern machen WÜRDE!“, antwortete er mit bitterem Ton und einem zynischen Auflachen.

„Aber du würdest nicht, oder?“, fragte sie möglichst unbekümmert nach, auch wenn sie innerlich sehr gespannt auf seine Antwort war. Doch der Doctor schwieg für einen Moment, was Rose noch mehr verunsicherte, als sie ohnehin schon war. Sie löste sich aus seinen Armen, setzte sich auf und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Doctor?“

„… Nein, natürlich nicht!“, antwortete er übertrieben genervt und mit den Augen rollend – hätte er jetzt noch einen nordischen Akzent gehabt, hätte Rose schwören können, ihren alten Doctor neben sich liegen zu haben. „Warum fragst du mich sowas überhaupt?“, fuhr er mit verletztem Ton fort. Was erwartete Rose nur immer von ihm? Ja, der andere Doctor hatte am Strand in Norwegen gesagt, er sei gefährlich und bräuchte jemanden, der auf ihn aufpasse. Aber er war doch kein Monster! – Anders als Mordo…

Doch Rose wich seinem kritischen Blick aus und antwortete nicht sofort. Sie hätte ihm gern geglaubt. Sie wollte nicht daran zweifeln, dass er die Wahrheit sagte und Mordo niemals etwas antun könnte. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte sie ihm nicht ganz. Ein letzter Rest Zweifel blieb zurück. Und der machte sie nervös wegen dem, was sie ihm eigentlich sagen wollte.

„… Weil…“

Dieses Mal war es der Doctor, der sich alarmiert aufsetzte und ihren Blick suchte. „Rose?“, fragte er ungeduldig. Er sah ihr an der Nasenspitze an, dass sie ihm etwas verheimlichte. Und er erwartete nicht, dass es etwas Gutes war.

„… Weil ich vielleicht gehört hab', dass… Mordos Anklage aus Mangel an Beweisen fallen gelassen wurde…“ Während sie im Verlauf des Satzes immer leiser wurde, wurden die Augen des Doctors immer größer.

„WAS?!“, rief er entsetzt.

„…Tut mir leid! ...“, sagte Rose leise und voller Bedauern. Sie wusste, was jetzt kam und bereitete sich innerlich darauf vor. Und sie wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„Was soll das heißen ‚aus Mangel an Beweisen‘?!“, rief er aufgebracht und sprang aus dem Bett. „Was für Beweise braucht es denn noch? Haben nicht genug Leute gesehen, was er mir angetan hat? Es gibt sogar ein VERDAMMTES VIDEO davon!“

Aufgewühlt lief er vor dem Bett auf und ab und auch wenn Rose den Anblick seiner halbnackten Gestalt normalerweise genossen hätte – er trug gerade nur seine dunkelblaue, karierte Schlafanzughose – gefiel ihr gar nicht, wie ungehalten und wütend er gerade war. Als sie früher mit dem anderen Doctor herumgereist war, hatte sie immer bemängelt, dass er seine Gefühle größtenteils vor ihr verborgen hatte. Ihr neuer Doctor war da ganz anders – er versteckte nur selten, was in ihm vorging. Das war toll, wenn er ihr sagte – und auch zeigte – wie sehr er sie liebte. Es war auch dann noch nützlich, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging und er jemanden zum Reden brauchte. Aber wenn er so aufgebracht war wie jetzt, zornig und impulsiv, war das alles andere als angenehm.

„Aber Doctor, das Video darf niemand zu Gesicht bekommen!“, sagte Rose in möglichst ruhigem Ton und setzte sich vor ihm aufs Bett. „Es würde nicht nur Mordos Schuld beweisen, sondern auch, dass du kein Mensch bist! ...“

Der verärgerte Time Lord hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, um sie entgeistert anzustarren.

„… Und die Augenzeugen von UNIT hat Pete zum absoluten Stillschweigen verdonnert!“, fuhr Rose fort. „Keine Ahnung wie er das geschafft hat, aber ich glaube, sie würden sich lieber die Zunge rausschneiden als ein Sterbenswörtchen darüber zu verlieren, was sie gesehen haben…“

Noch immer stand der Doctor vor ihr und sah sie mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen an, ohne zu antworten.

„…Aber egal wie man es dreht und wendet: Wenn wir Mordo anklagen und hinter Gitter bringen wollten, müssten wir deine Identität offenbaren. Und dann hätten wir vermutlich mehr als nur einen irren Wissenschaftler am Hals.“

Der Ausdruck in den Augen des Doctors wurde kalt. Ihm kam plötzlich der Gedanke, dass Mordo das alles von Anfang an geplant haben musste. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich deshalb so widerstandslos festnehmen lassen, wie Pete ihm erzählt hatte?! Weil er genau wusste, dass der Doctor und UNIT keine Anklage gegen ihn riskieren konnten?! Und selbst wenn sie es getan hätten, selbst wenn sie Mordo lebenslänglich ins Gefängnis gebracht hätten – er hätte dennoch sein Ziel erreicht und bewiesen, dass der Doctor kein Mensch war. Mordo hätte seine Publicity und Reputation im Kollegium bekommen, wäre vermutlich sogar noch als Held und Märtyrer gefeiert und direkt wieder freigelassen worden und der Doctor selbst wäre höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr sicher gewesen vor all den xenophoben Spinnern und Verschwörungstheoretikern da draußen. Ob so oder so – Mordo hätte in jedem Fall gewonnen!

Er wirkte zwar jetzt ruhiger, aber Rose wusste, dass ein stiller Doctor gefährlicher war als ein tobender – das war schon immer so gewesen, egal in welcher Inkarnation. Sie wüsste gern, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging, aber er sagte kein Wort mehr – jetzt wünschte sie sich plötzlich wieder, er würde schreien und toben.

„Doctor?“, fragte sie deshalb. Doch er schüttelte daraufhin nur kurz den Kopf, wie um einen unliebsamen Gedanken loszuwerden und setzte sich schließlich seufzend neben sie aufs Bett.

„Du hast Recht!“, gab er zu, sich zur Ruhe zwingend. „Und wenn rauskommt, dass ich kein Mensch bin, bringe ich euch alle in Gefahr!“

Dieses Mal war es Rose, die schwieg. Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre und streichelte sanft darüber, während sie ihm tief in die Augen sah und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu erraten. Aber untypischerweise versteckte der Time Lord seine Emotionen hinter einer harten Fassade. Zumindest solange, bis er plötzlich in eindeutig vorgetäuschter Gleichgültigkeit mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Tja, da kann man wohl nichts machen!“, sagte er, zog sie plötzlich überschwänglich in seine Arme und legte sich mit ihr zurück in die weichen Kissen. Den Kopf erneut auf seine Schulter legend, konnte Rose ihm nicht länger in die Augen sehen. Aber sie bezweifelte ohnehin, dass er ihr gerade ehrliche Gefühle zeigen würde. Auch wenn er sich nur verhältnismäßig schlecht verstellen konnte, so tat es Rose dennoch weh, dass er es überhaupt versuchte.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?“, fragte sie leise, ihr Befremden wegen seines Verhaltens besser verbergend als er seinen unterdrückten Ärger.

„Gar nichts!“, antwortete er viel zu schnell und viel zu unbekümmert. „Was soll ich da schon machen? Wie du schon festgestellt hast, mir sind die Hände gebunden!“

Rose glaubte ihm kein Wort. Er war ein so schlechter Lügner. Aber trotzdem sagte sie nichts und schwieg.

„Wir können nur eins tun: Die ganze Sache auf sich beruhen lassen, vergessen und schlafen!“, fuhr der Doctor fort und gähnte herzhaft. Aber selbst das wirkte gespielt. „Gute Nacht, Rose!“

Seufzend schloss sie die Augen. „Gute Nacht, Doctor!“ Sie glaubte ihm natürlich kein Wort, wenn er sagte, er wolle die Sache vergessen. Als Time Lord vergaß er nichts so einfach! Aber er wollte offenbar nicht weiter darüber reden und das musste sie akzeptieren. Und auch wenn es sie innerlich sehr verletzte, dass er sie so offensichtlich anlog und ausschloss, so würde es ihr noch mehr wehtun, wenn sie weiter darauf herumreiten und er alles abstreiten würde. Also tat sie genau das, was er nicht so einfach konnte – es auf sich beruhen lassen und versuchen, zu schlafen.

Sie lauschte auf seine ruhige, tiefe Atmung, die vermuten ließ, dass er eingeschlafen war. Aber Rose kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dafür sein Herzschlag noch ein kleines bisschen zu schnell und sein Atem ein kleines bisschen zu flach war. Doch während Rose noch darüber nachdachte und auf das beruhigende Schlagen seines Herzens horchte, dämmerte sie selbst langsam weg.

 

\---

 

Die nächsten zwei Wochen beobachtete Rose den Doctor mit Adleraugen. Aber es passierte nichts Außergewöhnliches. Natürlich wusste der Doctor, dass er beobachtet wurde. Und natürlich wusste Rose, dass der Doctor wusste, dass er beobachtet wurde. Doch er benahm sich überraschenderweise ganz normal und ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er schien ihr nicht mal böse zu sein über ihr mangelndes Vertrauen, was sie am meisten wunderte. Denn sie selbst wäre ziemlich sauer gewesen an seiner Stelle! Doch vermutlich ahnte er bereits, was sie für ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen ihres Verhaltens hatte und musste sich deshalb nicht selbst die Mühe machen, es ihr einzureden.

Zumindest war das ihre Erklärung. Aber ganz so einfach war es leider doch nicht. Ja, anfangs war der Doctor schon ein wenig irritiert gewesen über Roses mangelndes Vertrauen in ihn. Aber dann hatte er realisiert, dass sie allen guten Grund hatte, an ihm zu zweifeln – er zweifelte ja selbst an sich! Und Rose hatte auch absolut Recht damit, besorgt zu sein, was er mit Mordo anstellen könnte. Immerhin hatte er die Daleks auf der Crucible mit einem einzigen Knopfdruck ausgelöscht und Genozid begangen – nun schon zum zweiten Mal – und fühlte deswegen weniger Reue als er eigentlich sollte; er hatte Mordos Haus niedergebrannt und mit Genugtuung dabei zugesehen, wie der Ort seiner Folter sich in Rauch und Asche verwandelte; und nun war das Verlangen nach Rache und Vergeltung für das, was dieser Psychopath ihm angetan hatte, beinahe überwältigend groß. Er versuchte natürlich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber das war schwerer, als er dachte.

Wie war das gewesen? Der andere Doctor hatte gesagt, er wäre ein Geschöpf des Krieges – voll von Blut, Zorn und Rachegelüsten?! Damals hatte er das alles doch etwas übertrieben gefunden, selbst vor dem Hintergrund seines Genozids an den Daleks. Schließlich hatte er gewusst, dass der andere Doctor genauso gehandelt hätte – schon genauso gehandelt HATTE – und deshalb kein Deut besser war als er selbst. Aber plötzlich verstand er, was sein Original eigentlich damit gemeint hatte. Denn ungefragt kamen Bilder und Fantasien in seinen Kopf, was er mit Mordo alles anstellen konnte, um sich für seine Qualen an ihn zu rächen – bösartige und gemeine Gedanken. Gedanken, die selbst Mordos kranke Spielchen in den Schatten stellen konnten. Selbst solche Fantasien kannte er von früher – hauptsächlich aus seinem achten und neunten Leben. Aber die sonst so laute Stimme des Guten in seinem Kopf, die ihn in solchen Situationen an seinen vor Ewigkeiten geleisteten Schwur erinnerte – niemals grausam, niemals feige zu sein, niemals aufzugeben und niemals nachzugeben – war erschreckend leise geworden. Und wo blieb sein sonst so stark ausgeprägtes, schlechtes Gewissen, solche Fantasien überhaupt zu haben und nur an so etwas Abscheuliches wie Rache zu denken? Hatte der andere Doctor also Recht gehabt? War er tatsächlich gefährlich?

All das – sein Hass, seine Rachegelüste und seine Gewaltfantasien – erschreckten den Doctor ziemlich. Er sollte all das gar nicht haben! Schließlich war er der Doctor! Er war kein kaltblütiger Mörder! Das war er nie gewesen und würde es – hoffentlich – auch nie sein!

Fairerweise musste er also zugeben, dass Rose ihm aus gutem Grund misstraute. Wer wusste schon, zu was er noch alles in der Lage war?! Seitdem der Doctor erfahren hatte, dass Mordo wieder auf freiem Fuß war, war er sich nämlich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob er den wahnsinnigen Wissenschaftler nicht doch noch umbringen würde, sollte er jemals die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen. Aber nur für den Fall der Fälle hatte er seine Rose – BRAUCHTE er seine Rose – die auf ihn aufpasste und aufhielt, wenn er im Begriff war, Dummheiten zu machen. Es war gut, dass sie ihn so genau im Auge behielt, denn dann hatte er keine Gelegenheit, seine Gedanken heimlich in die Tat umzusetzen.

Doch dann kam der Tag, an dem er wieder eine E-Mail mit unbekanntem Absender erhielt. Wie beim ersten Mal war der Doctor allein in seinem Labor unter dem Dach des Glockenturms und bastelte an der Kontrollkonsole seiner jungen TARDIS, als der Signalton des Postfachs erklang. Mit geübten Handgriffen verband er den Bildschirm seines Schiffs mit dem PC in seinem Labor und öffnete die Nachricht. Doch es war kein Text, sondern ein Video. Mit ungutem Gefühl klickte er es an.

„Hallo ‚Dr. Smith‘!“, begrüßte ihn Mordo mit breitem, irren Grinsen, Gänsefüße bei seinem falschen Namen in die Luft malend. „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie meinen kleinen Eingriff tatsächlich überlebt haben. Herzlichen Glückwunsch dazu!“

Dass Mordo ihn so gut gelaunt in dem Video ansprach, ging dem Doctor deutlich mehr an die Substanz, als er vermutet hatte und er fühlte, wie die gefährlichen Emotionen, die er so sorgfältig unter Verschluss hielt, erneut in ihm hochbrodelten. Doch Mordo hatte ihn bei lebendigen Leib und vollem Bewusstsein seziert und auseinander genommen wie ein Versuchskaninchen, sich nicht im Geringsten daran störend, was er für Schmerzen dabei hatte oder dass er dabei hätte sterben können! Und dennoch lief er jetzt als freier Mann ungestraft irgendwo da draußen herum und setzte sein abscheuliches Werk fort, nur weil er als Time Lord nicht riskieren konnte, seine eigene Identität auffliegen zu lassen. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte sich der Doctor völlig machtlos gegenüber dieser Ungerechtigkeit und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Ich hatte ja eigentlich gehofft, meine Forschungsergebnisse mit Kollegen auf der ganzen Welt teilen zu können…“, fuhr Mordo ungeachtet seiner finsteren Gedanken fort. „… aber offenbar ist mein Labor mit all meinen Aufzeichnungen einem Feuer zum Opfer gefallen! Sie haben nicht zufällig etwas damit zu tun, oder?“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, um dem Time Lord zu gestatten, Schadenfreude zu verspüren, bevor er fortfuhr. „Aber zum Glück gibt es für solche Fälle ja Sicherungskopien.“ Ein kleines Schmunzeln umspielte die schmalen Lippen des Wissenschaftlers, weil er genau wusste, die aufgekommene Selbstzufriedenheit des Time Lords gleich wieder zunichte gemacht zu haben. Diese berechnende Voraussicht jagte dem Doctor ein Schaudern über den Rücken. Er hatte gehofft, Mordo wenigstens mit der Zerstörung seines Labors getroffen zu haben, aber selbst diese Genugtuung war ihm scheinbar nicht vergönnt. Er hätte eigentlich wissen müssen, dass Mordo nicht so dumm sein konnte, all seine gesammelten Beweise und Ergebnisse ungesichert zurückzulassen.

„… Nein, kleiner Scherz!“, lachte Mordo weiter. „Meine Veröffentlichungen über Sie müssen noch eine Weile warten. Denn wissen Sie, als Sie sagten, Sie wären ein ,Time Lord', haben Sie meine Neugier nur noch mehr angefacht. Ich habe mich gefragt, was das heißen mag und ob Sie tatsächlich irgendeine Verbindung mit der Zeit selbst haben. Darum habe ich mir Ihre Proben nochmal genauer angesehen und dabei eine wirklich interessante Entdeckung gemacht!“

Der Doctor schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen – er ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde.

„… Ich habe eine vierte DNA-Helix gefunden! Können Sie sich das vorstellen?“

Ja, konnte er! Natürlich wusste er, wie sein eigener genetischer Code aussah!

„Versteckt im Chronon-Quantum und nicht erkennbar für herkömmliche Genanalysegeräte war eine vierte Helix von Aminosäuren versteckt – Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, wie schwer es war, die aufzuspüren! Zugegeben, ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wozu diese versteckte, vierte Helix gut ist, aber ich bedaure deswegen sehr, dass wir beide nicht noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten. Ich hätte mir wirklich gern auch noch das Innere Ihres Kopfes angesehen!“ Wieder lachte er, diesmal bösartiger. „Nunja, nützt ja nichts, dem Ganzen hinterher zu trauern. Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie sich ein weiteres Mal so freiwillig für meine Forschungen zur Verfügung stellen. Vor allem, weil es beim letzten Mal doch ein wenig... unangenehm für Sie geworden ist – das tut mir übrigens aufrichtig Leid!“

Mordos Tonfall war derart übertrieben bedauernd und sarkastisch, dass der Doctor die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste, um nicht laut loszubrüllen. ‚ETWAS unangenehm‘!? War das sein Ernst? Er hatte ihn bei vollem Bewusstsein seziert! Der Doctor war so wütend, er wäre ihm vermutlich an den Hals gesprungen, wenn Mordo vor ihm gestanden hätte…

„… Aber keine Sorge, ich hatte großes Glück und habe einen anderen Probanden gefunden, mit derselben Chronon-Quantum-Helix. Und wissen Sie wen?“ Auf dem Bildschirm strahlte Mordo wie ein Junge am Weihnachtsabend. Dem Doctor dagegen zog sich ein Knoten in der Brust zusammen. „– Ihre Freundin, Rose Tyler! Wenn das nicht ein Zufall ist!“

Der Time Lord schloss erneut die Augen und atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Seine Befürchtung hatte sich bewahrheitet und Mordo war nun doch auf Rose aufmerksam geworden.

Natürlich hatte Bad Wolf Spuren bei Rose hinterlassen, das hatte der Doctor von der Minute an realisiert, in der er den Vortex aus ihrem Kopf geholt hatte. Diesen in sich aufzunehmen, hatte sie auf so vielen Ebenen verändert. Dass sich die Auswirkungen auch biologisch bei ihr bemerkbar gemacht hatten, war ihm aber erst aufgefallen, als er Rose nach dreieinhalb Jahren in getrennten Universen auf der verlassenen Straße in London wiedergesehen hatte – sie war um keinen Tag gealtert! Ab da hatte er vermutet, dass Bad Wolf womöglich ihren genetischen Code verändert haben könnte, auch wenn er nie Gelegenheit dazu bekommen hatte, seine Annahme zu überprüfen. Dementsprechend war er wenig überrascht über das, was Mordo in seiner Videobotschaft von sich gab. Schließlich hatte Rose in das Herz der TARDIS geblickt und die TARDIS hatte in ihres gesehen. Zusammen hatten sie Bad Wolf gebildet, eine Macht – nein, eine Gottheit – der Zeit, welche nicht nur alle Ereignisse vorausgesehen hatte – abgeschlagene Hände, getrennte Universen und Metakrisen inbegriffen – sondern auch Roses tiefsten Wunsch in sich trug, für immer mit ihm zusammen sein zu wollen! Und diesen Wunsch hatte sie sich, ohne es zu bemerken, selbst erfüllt! Bad Wolf hatte ihr die Chronon-Helix eines Time Lords gegeben, die ihre Lebenserwartung um ein Vielfaches verlängerte.

Wie Rose auf diese Neuigkeiten reagieren würde, wusste er allerdings noch nicht. Bisher hatte der Doctor noch nicht den Mut aufgebracht, ihr von seinen Vermutungen zu erzählen und noch auf den richtigen Moment dafür gewartet. Aber Mordo musste ja wieder einmal seine Pläne durchkreuzen.

Der bloße Gedanke, dieser sadistische Spinner könne jetzt auch Rose als Ziel seiner kranken Versuche ausgewählt haben, ertränkte jeden rationalen Gedanken und guten Willen in blankem Hass. Darum hörte der Time Lord auch nicht weiter zu, was Mordo in seiner Videobotschaft sonst noch alles von sich gab. Er hatte genug gehört! Und er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen!

Die Türen der jungen TARDIS zuknallend, drückte er eine Reihe von Knöpfen und Schaltern auf der provisorischen Kontrollkonsole und die Maschinen setzten sich mit ihrem vertrauten, metallenen Getöse in Bewegung.

 

\---

 

Dieses Geräusch ließ Rose in ihrem Büro zwei Etagen unter dem Labor des Doctors aufhorchen. In der Annahme, die TARDIS wäre unverhofft vorzeitig flugbereit und sie könnten zu einem ersten Testflug starten, sprang sie mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht auf und eilte nach oben. Doch in seinem Labor fand sie weder den Doctor, noch die TARDIS. Rose konnte es kaum glauben! War er tatsächlich ohne sie gestartet?!

Gerade wollte sie ihm eine gepfefferte Sprachnachricht auf sein Handy schicken, die ihre Mutter stolz gemacht hätte, als ihr Blick auf einen der Bildschirme am Rand des Labors fiel. Es lief ein Video. Und sie erkannte die Person darin sofort – es war Mordo!

Mit zittrigen Händen startete sie die Aufzeichnung von vorn…

 

\---

 

Als der Doctor die Türen der TARDIS wieder öffnete, trat er in ein schmutzig aussehendes und übelriechendes, kleines Labor, in dem offenbar gerade mit allerhand Chemikalien experimentiert wurde. Auf den Arbeitsbänken standen mit verschiedenen Flüssigkeiten gefüllte Violen und Reagenzgläser, zusammen mit Erlenmeyerkolben, Bunsenbrennern und Destilliergeräten. Und in einer Ecke saß ein glatzköpfiger Mann mit schmutzig-weißem Kittel vor einem alten PC auf einem mit Papieren überfüllten Schreibtisch.

Normalerweise wäre der Doctor überglücklich und stolz gewesen, dass der erste Flug der jungen TARDIS tatsächlich geklappt und sie ihn auch wirklich dorthin gebracht hatte, wo er hin wollte – immerhin hatte er sich bei seiner alten TARDIS nie sicher sein können, wo oder wann er ankam. Aber als sich der Mann von seinem PC wegdrehte, um ihn anzusehen, verging ihm jede Form von Freude.

„Doctor!“, rief Mordo ehrlich überrascht, während er von seinem Arbeitsplatz aufsprang. Doch seine Verwunderung hielt nicht lange an. Schnell setzte er ein künstliches, übertriebenes Lächeln auf. „So schnell hätte ich nicht mit Ihnen gerechnet! Bravo!“

Doch der Time Lord antwortete ihm nicht, sondern sah ihn nur aus kalten, dunklen Augen an. Es kostete ihm all seine Selbstbeherrschung, diesem Mann nicht auf der Stelle mit bloßen Händen den Hals zu brechen.

„Ist das etwa Ihr Schiff? Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich etwas mehr… nunja, MEHR erwartet!“, fuhr er fort, neugierig an ihm vorbei durch die offen stehende Tür der TARDIS schielend. „Aber womöglich ist Ihr Schiff ja auch wie Sie selbst – von außen gewöhnlich, aber von innen etwas ganz Besonderes!“ Er kicherte über seinen eigenen, geschmacklosen Witz, während der Doctor noch immer keinen Muskel rührte. Hätte Mordo gewusst, in welcher Gefahr er sich gerade befand, wäre ihm sein abartiges Lachen im Halse stecken geblieben.

„Sie überraschen mich, Doctor!“, fuhr Mordo fort. „Ich hätte Sie ja nicht für so dumm gehalten, mich noch einmal freiwillig zu besuchen!“

Endlich riss sich der Time Lord aus seiner Starre. „Ich hab' schon viele dumme Dinge getan, da kommt es auf eins mehr oder weniger nicht an!“, sagte er mit vorgetäuschter Gleichgültigkeit über die Beleidigung und zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern. Innerlich jedoch führte er einen Kampf mit sich selbst, was sich in der Zweideutigkeit seiner Worte widerspiegelte. Er wollte diesen Mann tot sehen. Er wollte ihn am liebsten selbst auf der Stelle umbringen – er hätte nicht einmal eine Waffe gebraucht! Er kannte Griffe, mit denen hätte er Mordo innerhalb einer Millisekunde das Genick gebrochen. Aber er hielt sich zurück. In seinen Augen hatte dieser Abschaum vor ihm einen so schnellen, schmerzlosen Tod nicht verdient. Und er war der Doctor! Wenn er nicht langsam anfing, sich so zu verhalten, würde Rose ihm niemals vertrauen.

„Liegt es dann auch an Ihrer Dummheit, dass ich noch immer auf freiem Fuß bin und meine Forschung an Ihnen fortsetzen kann?“, fragte Mordo interessiert. „Oder waren Sie clever genug zu erkennen, dass es Ihnen gar nichts nützen würde, mich hinter Gitter zu bringen?!“ Erneut kicherte er leise in sich hinein, was beim Doctor die Annahme bestätigte, dass Mordo das alles gut durchdacht und geplant hatte. Aber er spürte auch, dass er den irren Wissenschaftler beunruhigte. Dieser hatte offenbar nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Time Lord ihm so schnell einen Besuch abstatten würde und brachte ihn darum ordentlich aus seinem kranken Konzept. Gut!

Weil er erneut nicht antwortete, sondern sich unauffällig im Labor umsah, fuhr Mordo mit seinem Selbstgespräch fort.

„Mir ist ja zu Ohren gekommen, wie Sie die armen UNIT-Soldaten bedrohen, sollten sie über unser letztes Treffen den Mund aufmachen. Ich muss gestehen, da habe ich es schon mit der Angst zu tun bekommen! Können Sie als ‚Time Lord‘, wie Sie sich selbst bezeichnen, wirklich die gesamte Existenz einer Person aus der Geschichte löschen oder war das nur eine leere Drohung?“

Eine Augenbraue hochziehend warf der Doctor Mordo einen kritischen Blick zu. Aber dieser schien das Gesagte tatsächlich ernst zu meinen. Konnte es sein, dass Pete diese Drohung in seinem Namen ausgesprochen hatte? Hatte er seine Soldaten so zum Schweigen gebracht? Das würde die eigenartigen Blicke erklären, die er am Tag seiner Rückkehr zu UNIT von Petes Team bekommen hatte. Und warum sollte Mordo in dieser Hinsicht lügen? Pete war eindeutig der Nächste, mit dem er ein ernstes Wörtchen würde reden müssen! Aber eins nach dem anderen...

„Wissen Sie, Doctor, ich habe zwar nicht allzu viel Ahnung von der Theorie des Zeitreisens, aber ich weiß, dass ein Zeitreisender unter keinen Umständen seine eigene Zeitlinie verändern darf – das würde in einem üblen Paradoxon enden, nicht wahr? Das ist auch der Grund, warum sie die Geschehnisse nicht ungeschehen machen können, habe ich Recht?!“

„Nunja, Die Paradoxa lösen sich zum Glück im Großen und Ganzen von selbst!“, antwortete der Doctor, noch immer mit vorgetäuschter Gleichgültigkeit und begann, langsam in dem Raum herumzuwandern. Das schien Mordo nicht so recht zu gefallen, aber er war offenbar allein und hatte keine Möglichkeit, ihn daran zu hindern. Doch er beobachtete den Time Lord und dessen Bewegungen ganz genau.

„Aber falls Sie doch auf dumme Gedanken kommen sollten, habe ich hier vorsichthalber ein auf Ihre DNA spezifiziertes Giftgas zusammengemischt…“ Er zog ein Reagenzglas mit Stopfen aus seiner Tasche und wedelte bedrohlich damit in der Luft herum. „Eine falsche Bewegung und ich setze ein Gas frei, das Sie in weniger als fünf Sekunden tötet!“

Dieses Mal konnte sich der Doctor ein überhebliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ihm gefiel, wie nervös Mordo plötzlich war – vielleicht war er diesem kranken Psychopathen doch ähnlicher, als ihm lieb war?! „Aber ich mache doch überhaupt nichts!“, sagte er, unschuldig die Hände hebend. „Ich bin nicht mal bewaffnet! Das bin ich nie! Ich schaue mir nur Ihre Experimente genauer an, sonst nichts!“ Er drehte sich zurück zu den Gerätschaften und Aufzeichnungen, die vor ihm auf einem Tisch lagen. „Ich bin ja sehr beeindruckt, dass Sie die Chronon-Helix gefunden haben – wirklich bemerkenswert!“, fuhr der Doctor fort und wanderte weiter durch das stickige Labor. Unauffällig inhalierte er dabei die Gase und versuchte, so gut es ging deren chemische Zusammensetzung zu analysieren und dadurch auch aus dem Rest der Experimente schlau zu werden. Wenn er richtig lag, entwickelte Mordo hier gerade tatsächlich eine Art personifiziertes Giftgas. Es sollte offenbar auf den genetischen Code der Zielperson ausgerichtet sein, sodass es für andere ungefährlich war. Dass er neben den nötigen Chemikalien auch noch Blutproben und genetisches Material von sich selbst fand, beunruhigte den Time Lord dann doch etwas. Aber er bezweifelte gleichzeitig, dass die chemische Waffe schon funktionierte. Mordos Experimente waren noch nicht abgeschlossen. Das Reagenzglas in seiner Hand schien ein Bluff zu sein – zumindest nahm er das stark an.

„Wenn Sie das alles so brennend interessiert…“, fuhr der Doctor im Plauderton fort, während er ein Glasgefäß in die Hand nahm, es gegen das Licht hielt und daran roch, nur um es dann mit angewidertem Gesicht wieder hinzustellen. „... Wenn Sie das alles so interessiert, warum untersuchen Sie dann noch mich?“

Mordo horchte auf und stutzte. „Was meinen Sie?“, fragte er, zum ersten Mal ohne sein widerliches Grinsen im Gesicht und mit ehrlichem Interesse.

„Wissen Sie, ich bin nur ein gewöhnlicher, kleiner Time Lord – im Dutzend billiger, möchte man sagen! – Nein, eigentlich nicht mal das! Ich bin eine Time Lord-Mensch-Biometakrise! Fragen Sie besser nicht! Ich hab' einen Schuss Mensch abbekommen und seitdem fehlt mir so Vieles zum vollwertigen Time Lord! Mein zweites Herz zum Beispiel!“ Der Doctor verzog leidend das Gesicht, als wäre das Fehlen seines linken Herzens das Schlimmste, was ihm hätte passieren können – und vielleicht war es das auch! „Rose dagegen ist zwar genetisch ein Mensch, aber – …“ Ein weiteres Gläschen mit der Aufschrift ‚Rose Tyler‘ in die Hand nehmend, stockte er mit seiner Erklärung, was Mordo vor Neugier und mit erwartungsvollem Gesicht ein paar Schritte auf ihn zukommen ließ. „… – Nunja, Ihnen ist ja schon aufgefallen, dass Rose auch die versteckte Chronon-Helix hat. Dadurch ist sie genau wie ich direkt mit dem Zeitvortex verbunden. Aber im Gegensatz zu mir hat sie diesen zusätzlichen DNA-Strang nicht schon seit ihrer Geburt. Wollen Sie nicht wissen, wie sie den bekommen hat?“ Sich bei seiner letzten Frage zu Mordo umdrehend, beugte sich der Time Lord ein Stück zu ihm vor, wobei er seine Hände in die Hosentaschen schob. Mordos große, erwartungsvolle Augen verrieten seine Neugierde, als er den Time Lord gespannt ansah.

„… Rose hat mal den gesamten Zeitvortex in sich aufgenommen!“, fuhr der Doctor flüsternd fort, als erzählte er ihm ein Geheimnis. „Sie wurde so mächtig, dass Raum und Zeit in ihren Händen lagen – Rose war quasi eine Göttin der Zeit selbst! – Ist sie immer noch! – Mächtiger als jeder Time Lord in den Billionen Jahren ihrer Existenz! Rose könnte Sie mit einer einzigen Handbewegung in ihre einzelnen Atome zerlegen!“ Er nahm die Hände wieder aus den Taschen und machte eine ausladende Handbewegung, wie Rose damals auf der Game Station, als sie die Daleks atomisiert hatte.

„Warum hat sie mich dann nicht aufgehalten, als ich Sie auf meinem Tisch liegen hatte, Doctor?“ Mordos Skepsis war zurückgekehrt. Aber das Glitzern in seinen Augen verriet, wie beeindruckt er war von der Geschichte des Doctors.

„Weil sie gar nicht weiß, dass sie das alles kann!...“, antwortete der Doctor lauter, während er sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete. Dabei schob er erneut die Hände in die Hosentaschen und setzte seinen Rundgang durch das Labor fort, als schlendere er gerade durch ein Museum. „… Ich musste ihre Erinnerung daran löschen, sie wäre mir sonst zu mächtig geworden für dieses Universum!“ Als der Doctor erneut an dem Tisch mit der übelriechenden Lösung vorbei kam, nahm er die Hände wieder aus den Taschen und nahm ein anderes Gefäß in die Hand. Er roch erst daran, dann steckte er einen Zeigefinger in die trübe Lösung. Zu Mordos Verwirrung leckte er anschließend die Fingerspitze ab, nur um daraufhin angeekelt das Gesicht zu verziehen und sich wegzudrehen, als würde er sich übergeben müssen. Doch der Time Lord fing sich schnell wieder, schüttelte den Kopf, um den Geschmack der Chromatinlösung loszuwerden und fuhr fort, als wäre nichts gewesen. „…Seien Sie froh, Mordo, denn wenn Rose davon wüsste, würden Sie nicht mehr hier stehen! Sie sollten keine Angst vor mir haben, sondern vor IHR! Ich brauche Rose das alles nur erzählen und dann heißt es ‚Bye, bye, Mordo‘!“ Das Gesicht des Wissenschaftlers verriet für einen Moment Sorge und Furcht. Doch schnell setzte er wieder seine Maske auf und grinste den Time Lord herablassend an.

„Aber das werden Sie nicht tun, nicht wahr, Doctor?“, flötete er. „Denn das hätte auch Konsequenzen für Sie, nicht wahr!? Sie könnten nicht verantworten, ihr wieder eine solche Macht zu geben, andernfalls hätten Sie nicht ihre Erinnerungen daran gelöscht, habe ich Recht?!“

Als sich der Doctor daraufhin wieder zu Mordo umdrehte, war sein Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich kalt und abweisend. Langsam ging er auf den Mann zu, aus hasserfüllten Augen auf ihn herabblickend.

„…Nein, das werd' ich nicht!“, bestätigte er nach einer langen Pause und Mordos Grinsen wurde noch breiter, noch überheblicher. „Aber ich warne Sie trotzdem, Mordo: wenn Sie Rose und mich nicht in Ruhe lassen, werden Sie es bereuen! Ich gebe Ihnen eine zweite Chance, aber es wird keine Dritte mehr geben! Sie wissen nicht, mit wem Sie sich anlegen!“ Der Tonfall bedrohlich tief und eiskalt kam der Doctor noch einen Schritt auf Mordo zu und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Dieser wich daraufhin einen halben Schritt zurück und sein Grinsen erstarb auf seinem Gesicht. Endlich konnte der Time Lord Furcht in seinen Augen erkennen. Und damit gab er sich zufrieden.

Er wandte sich schließlich ab und ging zurück zur TARDIS. „Ihr Leben liegt übrigens in Ihren eigenen Händen! Vergessen Sie das nicht, Mordo!“, sagte er noch drohend, ehe er die Türen hinter sich schloss und den irren Wissenschaftler allein zurückließ.

 

\---

 

Im Labor des Doctors im Dachboden von Big Ben konnte Rose unterdessen ihren Ohren kaum glauben. Sie hatte nicht nur Mordos komplette Videobotschaft angehört, sondern hatte anschließend über den Bildschirm, der offenbar irgendwie mit dem Monitor der TARDIS verbunden war, alles mit angesehen, was in Mordos Labor geschah. Als der Doctor Mordo gegenüberstand, befürchtete sie zunächst, er würde ihn auf der Stelle umbringen. Sie hatte sehen können, wie angespannt er gewesen war und wie er mit sich gerungen hatte. Zu ihrer Überraschung aber hatte er sich gefangen und war verhältnismäßig ruhig und gefasst durch Mordos Labor gewandert, während er Smalltalk mit ihm hielt. Er wirkte auf sie fast wie in alten Zeiten. Vor allem, als er angefangen hatte, Geräte und Gefäße in die Hand zu nehmen, um sie genauer zu begutachten oder daran zu riechen. Doch dann war das Gespräch auf sie gefallen. Rose konnte kaum glauben, was sie da hörte. Natürlich wusste sie, was sie damals als Bad Wolf getan hatte. Die Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse auf der Game Station waren auf ihren Reisen mit dem Doctor nach und nach zurückgekommen und schließlich hatte er ihr alles erzählt, wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig. Aber offenbar hatte der Doctor ihr verschwiegen, dass sie die Macht von Bad Wolf noch immer in sich trug! Dabei hatte sie immer geglaubt, er hatte all das von ihr genommen! Wenn sie das nur gewusst hätte! Sie hätte so viele Geschehnisse verändern und so viel Leid verhindern können.

Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen, als ein Sturm von Emotionen über sie hereinbrach. Der Doctor hatte sie wieder einmal angelogen! Dabei hatte er ihr versprochen, das nicht mehr zu tun! Sie war so wütend auf ihn! Auf ihn und auch auf den anderen Doctor in dem anderen Universum! Wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass sie die Macht von Bad Wolf noch immer in sich trug, hätte sie vielleicht die Grenze zwischen den Universen viel einfacher durchschreiten können… sie hätte vielleicht verhindern können, überhaupt in diesem Universum zu landen… sie hätte die Daleks wie damals auf der Game Station mit einer einzigen Handbewegung auslöschen können! Dann wäre auch Davros nicht wieder aufgetaucht und hätte keine Realitätsbombe gebaut, die Metakrise wäre nie passiert und sie wäre noch immer mit dem anderen Doctor im parallelen Universum zusammen! All ihr Leid in den vergangen dreieinhalb Jahren ohne ihn wäre vermeidbar gewesen, wenn sie von ihrer Kraft gewusst hätte.

Ihr Herz raste in ihrer Brust und eine Welle von Schwindel kam über sie. Rose zog einen Bürostuhl zu sich heran und musste sich erst einmal setzen. Mit verschwommenem Blick sah sie dem Doctor auf dem Bildschirm vor ihr zu, wie er weiter durch Mordos Labor schlenderte und dem irren Wissenschaftler erzählte, wie besonders und gefährlich sie war. Warum tat er das nur? Bemerkte er nicht Mordos kranken, faszinierten Ausdruck in den Augen? Der Doctor lenkte mit seiner Geschichte zwar von sich selbst ab, aber brachte Mordo damit auf ihre Fährte! Sie konnte das Glitzern in den Augen des irren Wissenschaftlers sehen, als der Time Lord von ihren Fähigkeiten erzählte.

Gerade leckte der Doctor eine trübe Lösung von seinem Zeigefinger und verzog angewidert das Gesicht– Rose hätte darüber gelacht, wenn sie nicht so aufgewühlt gewesen wäre, denn es war so typisch für ihn – da bemerkte sie, was er eigentlich gerade tat. Er hatte sich für einen kurzen Moment von Mordo weggedreht, anscheinend um seine Übelkeit zu unterdrücken und dieser hatte es gar nicht bemerkt. Auch Rose hatte nicht sehen können, was der Doctor in diesem kurzen Moment tat, in dem er Mordo und der TARDIS den Rücken zuwandte. Aber als er sich wieder umdrehte, stand das kleine Fläschchen, welches er beim ersten Vorbeigehen unbemerkt stibitzt hatte, wieder an seinem Platz. Gehörte das vielleicht alles zu einem Plan? Hatte er Mordo absichtlich auf ihre Spur gebracht? Sie hoffte es…

Sich die Tränen aus den Augen reibend, sah Rose weiter zu. Sie bemerkte, wie die Stimmung des Time Lords umschlug und er mit kalten, bedrohlichen Augen auf Mordo zukam. So hatte sie ihn bisher nur selten zu Gesicht bekommen und selbst ihr lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter, als er dem Mann vor sich den Blick des aufziehenden Sturms zuwarf. Mit eiskalter Stimme wies er Mordo darauf hin, dass dieser eine zweite Chance von ihm bekam und sein Leben in seinen eigenen Händen lag, bevor er zur TARDIS zurück ging und ihn einfach stehen ließ.

Während auf dem Bildschirm vor ihr das Geräusch der materialisierenden Zeitmaschine erstarb und der Monitor schließlich schwarz wurde, begann es gleichzeitig hinter ihr in der Mitte des Raums zu winden und das Geräusch wurde wieder lauter – die TARDIS landete hinter ihr auf ihrem angestammten Platz. In einer Kurzschlussreaktion und aus Angst, der Doctor könne sie beim Spionieren erwischen, sprang Rose aus ihrem Stuhl auf und flüchtete eilig aus seinem Labor, noch bevor die TARDIS vollständig materialisiert war.

In ihrem eigenen Büro angekommen, lehnte sie sich seufzend gegen ihre geschlossene Tür. Wie sollte sie sich jetzt verhalten? Sollte sie dem Doctor sagen, dass sie alles mit angesehen hatte? Sollte sie ihm sagen, dass sie wusste, dass er sie belogen hatte? Das würde mit Sicherheit in einem riesigen Streit enden und sie waren sich doch gerade erst wieder näher gekommen! War es daher also vielleicht besser, ihn ebenfalls anzulügen und so zu tun, als hätte sie nichts davon mitangehört? Das wäre Heuchelei, schließlich war sie diejenige gewesen, die darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie sich gegenseitig immer die Wahrheit sagten! Andererseits hatte der Doctor einen guten Grund gehabt, ihr das alles vorzuenthalten. Und entgegen ihrer Befürchtungen hatte er Mordo nichts angetan, sondern ihm nur gedroht. Von daher war kein Schaden entstanden! Und mit ein bisschen Glück und geschicktem Nachfragen von ihr würde er ihr vielleicht auch von selbst erzählen, was in der letzten halben Stunde passiert war?

Rose schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das würde er nicht. Er würde versuchen, das Ganze zu verheimlichen, so wie immer. Er konnte jetzt vielleicht seine Emotionen nicht mehr so gut vor ihr verstecken, aber das hieß nicht, dass er ihr alles erzählte. Diese Eigenschaft war so typisch für ihn, dass sie ihm nicht einmal böse deswegen sein konnte – das gehörte offenbar dazu, der Doctor zu sein, ob Metakrise oder nicht.

~~\---~~

 

Die nächsten Tage taten Rose und der Doctor so, als wäre nie etwas vorgefallen. Wie erwartet, verheimlichte er ihr, dass er bei Mordo gewesen war, während sie ihm verschwieg, dass sie davon wusste und alles mit angehört hatte, was er dort über sie gesagt hatte. Erst am Abend des vierten Tages danach kam alles ans Licht.

Sie saßen gerade alle zusammen beim Abendessen, als wieder einmal ein Bericht in den Nachrichten Roses Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„… wurde eine tote Person in einem nicht genehmigten Forschungslabor aufgefunden. Laut erster Angaben der Feuerwehr und der ABC-Spezialeinheit ist der Terrorist und ehemalige Wissenschaftler einem seiner eigenen Experimente mit personalisierten Giftgasen zum Opfer gefallen. Es kam offenbar zu einer Verunreinigung mit seinem eigenen, genetischen Material. Wer eigentlich Ziel seines Anschlags werden sollte, ist bisher noch unklar. Und nun zu den Ergebnissen im Sport...“

Rose konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Blick unwillkürlich zum Doctor neben ihr wanderte, der während des Berichts zwar kurz innegehalten hatte, aber jetzt scheinbar unbekümmert sein Abendessen fortsetzte. Doch er spürte Roses eindringlichen Blick auf ihn ruhen und schaute schließlich zu ihr auf.

„Du hast nicht zufällig was damit zu tun?“, fragte sie leise, Vorwurf klar in ihrer Stimme.

„Ich hab' ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben und ihn gewarnt…“, antwortete er, ohne die geringste Spur von Reue in seinem Ton. Auch sein Blick war hart und abweisend, als er sein Abendessen fortsetzte.

Rose sah ihn entsetzt an. Auch Pete und Jackie hatten mittlerweile ihr Gespräch eingestellt und schauten fragend von einem zum anderen, einen handfesten Streit witternd. Doch Rose ignorierte sie. Sie verstand nun endlich zur Gänze, was der Doctor getan hatte: Mordo hatte in seiner Videobotschaft nicht nur ihn, sondern auch sie selbst bedroht. Und darum hatte der Doctor ihm eine Falle gestellt! Mehr noch, er hatte nicht nur Mordos eigenes Giftgas als Grundlage für seine Falle genutzt, sondern auch Rose selbst, genau wie Mordo es bei ihm gemacht hatte! Der Doctor hatte Mordo absichtlich auf ihre Fährte gelockt, damit er das Giftgas nicht auf den Time Lord, sondern auf SIE personifizierte. Parallel dazu hatte der Doctor dann noch ihre DNA-Probe mit Mordos eigenem genetischen Material vertauscht, sodass das Giftgas nicht für sie, sondern für ihn selbst tödlich gewesen war! Und die Geschichte von ihrer Macht als Bad Wolf hatte nur dazu gedient, ihn ausreichend abzulenken und neugierig auf Rose zu machen.

Sich in ihrem Stuhl zurücksetzend, schaute Rose den Doctor mit einer Mischung aus Vorwurf und Faszination an. Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie wütend, beeindruckt oder dankbar sein sollte für das, was er getan hatte. Er hatte einen Menschen umgebracht! Und das auch noch auf ziemlich hinterhältige Art und Weise. Aber er hatte sie damit auch beschützt. Doch war das alles Rechtfertigung genug für das, was der Doctor getan hatte? Immerhin hatte er Mordo heimtückisch umgebracht! Konnte es sein, dass er tatsächlich gefährlich war?

„Das war hinterhältig von dir!“, sagte sie schließlich im vorwurfsvollen Ton. Es war ihr egal, dass ihre Eltern das Gespräch mitanhörten. Vielleicht konnten sie ihr helfen, zu entscheiden, wo seine Handlungen moralisch einzuordnen waren.

„Worum geht’s?“, fragte Pete wie aufs Stichwort und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Ihr Blick war jedoch weiter auf den Doctor geheftet, der scheinbar völlig unbeirrt und gelassen sein Abendbrot fortsetzte und sie nicht einmal ansah.

„Mordo hat dem Doctor eine Videobotschaft geschickt, in der er gedroht hat, seine Experimente an ihm und auch an mir fortzusetzen, woraufhin ER…“, sie nickte vielsagend zu dem Time Lord, „… Mordo in seinem Labor eine Falle gestellt hat. Er hat meine DNA mit Mordos vertauscht und jetzt ist Mordo tot!“ Ihre Erklärung klang neutral und sachlich, aber der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht verriet ihren inneren Konflikt. Dieser spiegelte sich auch in den Reaktionen ihrer Eltern wider: Pete nickte unbewusst zustimmend, wenn auch mit gerunzelter Stirn, während Jackie schockiert die Hand vor den Mund schlug und den Doctor mit großen, entsetzten Augen ansah.

Das war der Punkt, an dem der Doctor endlich reagierte. Mit etwas zu viel Kraft als nötig warf er sein Besteck auf seinen leeren Teller und sah zu Rose auf. In seinen Augen waren klar Ärger und Verletzung zu erkennen, sich wegen seiner Taten jetzt auch noch rechtfertigen zu müssen.

„Wenn du das Video und auch alles andere gesehen hast, Rose, warum machst du mir dann Vorwürfe? Was hättest DU an meiner Stelle getan?“, fragte er scharf, sie aus dunklen Augen anfunkelnd.

„Ich weiß es nicht!“, gab sie kleinlaut zu, während sie den Blick abwendete. Sie konnte nicht ertragen, so von ihm angesehen zu werden. Er war verletzt, er war enttäuscht und er war verdammt wütend auf sie.

„Ich hab' ihm die Wahl gelassen!“, fuhr er durch zusammengebissene Zähne fort, sie weiterhin eindringlich ansehend. „Und er hat sich entschieden! Also wirf MIR nicht vor, dass ICH hier das Monster bin! Ich hab' mich nicht für das gerächt, was er mir angetan hat! Ich hab' meine FAMILIE beschützt!“

Ohne ihre Reaktion abzuwarten, sprang er aufgebracht auf und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Und einen kurzen Moment später hörten Rose und ihre Eltern die Eingangstür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fallen.

Rose seufzte schwer und rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefeiger die Augen, um die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. In ihrem Hals war ein dicker Kloß und sie musste erst einmal tief durchatmen, um sich zu beruhigen. Sie hatte unterschätzt, wie impulsiv und aufbrausend er auch ihr gegenüber sein konnte.

„Er hat Recht!“, unterbrach plötzlich Pete ihre Gedanken. Überrascht hob sie den Kopf und sah zu ihrem Stiefvater auf. „Mordo hätte euch nie in Ruhe gelassen! Er war schlau und er war gefährlich! Der Doctor hat das Richtige getan!“, sagte er mit fester Stimme und legte Rose über den Tisch hinweg seine Hand auf ihre. Rose erwartete eigentlich einen lautstarken Protest von ihrer Mutter, die das alles ganz anders sah, aber überraschenderweise kam keiner. Also kam sogar ihre Mum zu dem Schluss, dass ihm kein Vorwurf zu machen war.

Schnell stand Rose vom Tisch auf und folgte dem Doctor nach draußen, um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Doch er war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Eine ganze Weile lief sie auf dem großen Anwesen herum und rief seinen Namen, ohne ihn zu finden. Sie machte sich schon Sorgen, er wäre vielleicht für immer auf und davon, als ihr in den Sinn kam, was er vorhin gesagt hatte. Er hatte seine Familie beschützt. Er betrachtete sie also inzwischen als seine Familie! Sie war unendlich gerührt davon! Und umso mehr bereute sie, dem Doctor Vorwürfe gemacht zu haben.

Schließlich fand sie ihn auf einer kleinen Wiese stehend, versteckt hinter großen Hecken und Büschen, weit am Rand des riesigen Anwesens. Hier war alles still und finster, nicht einmal das Licht der Lampen an den vielen Wegen durch den Garten reichte bis hierher. Darum war er fast nicht zu sehen in der Dunkelheit. Nur seine schlanke Silhouette zeichnete sich gegen den sternendurchsetzten Himmel ab, als er still und stumm wie ein junger Baum dastand und in den Nachthimmel hinauf schaute.

Rose schluckte schwer. Natürlich war er hier. Es war der beste Ort, um die Sterne zu sehen, auch wenn das hell erleuchtete London für so viel Lichtverschmutzung sorgte, dass nur die Hellsten zu erkennen waren. Ihn so dastehen und sehnsüchtig ins Universum über ihn hinaufblicken zu sehen, brach ihr fast das Herz. Sie wusste, dass er die Sterne vermisste. Er hatte es nie zugegeben, aber ihr war klar, dass er das Reisen mit der TARDIS durch das Universum fast so sehr brauchte wie die Luft zum Atmen. Aber genau das blieb ihm verwehrt. Laut seiner Einschätzung würde die junge TARDIS noch für Jahre nicht die nötige Energie haben, um im Universum herumzufliegen, geschweige denn Zeitreisen zu unternehmen. Er war an dieser Welt gebunden wie ein Baum an seinem Platz – oder wie ein Tier in einem Käfig. Für einen Mann, der fast ein ganzes Millennium herumgereist und niemals still gestanden hatte, musste das eine viel größere Qual sein als das, was Mordo ihm angetan hatte.

Er hatte zwar mal nach einem ihrer heftigeren Streitgespräche gesagt, das alles wäre ihm nicht so wichtig, solange sie nur bei ihm war. Aber ihn jetzt so dastehen zu sehen – der tiefgründige Blick sehnsüchtig und unendlich traurig in die Sterne gerichtet – ließ Rose an der Glaubwürdigkeit seiner Worte zweifeln. Sie war eben nicht genug, um einen Time Lord glücklich zu machen. Das konnte nur die grenzenlose Freiheit des ganzen Universums und der Zeit selbst…

Mit pochendem Herzen trat sie schließlich auf die Wiese und hinter ihn. Er war so in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken, dass er sie nicht einmal bemerkte. Darum räusperte sie sich leise und sprach ihn schließlich beim Namen an, woraufhin er sich überrascht zu ihr herumdrehte und sie mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck ansah. Obwohl er nicht mehr direkt in die Sterne schaute, konnte Rose noch immer die Reflektionen der endlosen Weiten des Himmels in seinen tiefen, braunen Augen glitzern sehen, als trüge er das Universum selbst in ihnen. Der Anblick seiner alterslosen Augen verschlug ihr fast die Sprache.

„Ich…“, begann sie und musste zu Boden schauen, um überhaupt einen klaren Gedanken formulieren zu können. „…Es tut mir Leid!“, brachte sie schließlich mit belegter Stimme heraus. „Ich hätte nicht an dir zweifeln dürfen. Du hast das Richtige getan! Mordo hat verdient, was er bekommen hat! Er hätte uns niemals in Ruhe gelassen!“

„Findest du?“, fragte er, der Ton noch immer ein wenig abweisend und defensiv, was Rose einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Aber es war nur fair – sie hatte ihn schließlich zuerst verletzt.

„Ja!“, sagte sie, ihm wieder in die Augen schauend. Das Funkeln der Sterne war verschwunden, aber dafür waren noch immer Schmerz und Kränkung klar darin zu sehen. Sie hatte ihn selten so offen und emotional angreifbar erlebt. Den anderen Doctor schon gar nicht. „… Ich bin sogar der Meinung…“, fuhr sie unsicher fort, „…dass ER genauso gehandelt hätte wie du!“ Rose wollte ihm eigentlich damit sagen, dass er sich nicht für schlechter halten brauchte als der andere Doctor, aber er reagierte nicht so, wie sie erwartet hatte. Der Time Lord vor ihr drehte sich erneut verletzt von ihr weg. Früher hatte er eher ein Problem mit einem zu großen Ego gehabt – mittlerweile war es das genaue Gegenteil.

„Du hebst ihn immer noch auf ein Podest, Rose!“, unterbrach er ihren Gedanken leise, noch immer von ihr abgewandt und mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme. „Aber er ist kein Heiliger! Er hat… – ICH habe – viele schlimme Dinge getan, die du dir nicht mal in deinen kühnsten Albträumen vorstellen könntest!“

Würde sie nicht auf den Rücken seines blauen T-Shirts starren, hätte sie geglaubt, ihren alten Doctor in Leder und Jeans vor sich stehen zu haben. Es war beinahe so, als könne Rose seinen nordischen Akzent heraushören, so ähnlich klang er gerade seinem alten Selbst.

„Das sagt der Richtige!“, antwortete sie sanft, trotz seiner finsteren Stimmung ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ihr aufmunternder Ton schlich sich wie von selbst in ihre Stimme, so wie in den alten Zeiten. „Du hebst mich auch ständig auf ein Podest, wo ich eindeutig nicht hin gehöre!“ Da er sich nur mit einer skeptisch erhobenen Augenbraue zu ihr umdrehte, aber schwieg, fuhr sie fort. „Ich hab' dir zum Beispiel hinterher spioniert, als du bei Mordo warst, obwohl ich das nicht hätte tun sollen! Ich weiß, das war falsch und es tut mir wirklich sehr leid!“, gab sie zu. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen deswegen nagte noch immer schwer an ihr und es tat beinahe gut, ihm das endlich zu beichten. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich dir nicht vertraue, aber -“

„Rose!“, unterbrach er sie plötzlich, sanft ihre Oberarme umfassend, sodass sie zu ihm aufsah. „Rose, es war Absicht, dass du das alles mitansiehst. Ich wusste, dass du nach oben kommen wirst, sobald du die TARDIS hörst. Ich habe absichtlich die Verbindung zwischen dem Scanner und meinem PC im Labor aufrechterhalten. Ich wollte, dass du die Wahrheit erfährst!“

Rose sah ihn überrascht und mit großen Augen an. „Die Wahrheit?“, wiederholte sie. „Über das, was du mit Mordo gemacht hast oder über mich und Bad Wolf?!“, fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Beides!“, gab er zu.

„Dann ist es wahr, was du über mich gesagt hast?“ Ihre Augen wurden immer größer und ihr Herz fing an, wie wild zu pochen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie tatsächlich noch die Macht von Bad Wolf in sich trug.

„Zum Teil…“, sagte er, sich unsicher durchs Haar fahrend. „Du hast natürlich nicht mehr die übernatürlichen Kräfte von Bad Wolf! Die hab' ich dir auf der Game Station weggenommen, sie hätten dich umgebracht!...“ Er schaute sie nicht an, was gut war, denn auch Rose senkte wegen der Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse beschämt den Blick. Immerhin war sie daran schuld gewesen, dass er regenerieren musste, obwohl sie doch eigentlich zurückgekommen war, um ihn zu retten! Sie würde sich noch ewig Vorwürfe deswegen machen. Aber sie war auch froh, dass er diesbezüglich gelogen hatte. Noch mehr Vorwürfe hätte sie sich gemacht, wenn sie tatsächlich noch die Kraft von damals gehabt hätte. „…Aber wahr ist, dass die kurze Zeit als Bad Wolf anscheinend ausgereicht hat, um deine Biologie zu verändern. Du hast tatsächlich eine versteckte, dritte DNA-Helix im Chronon-Quantum bekommen.“

„Und das bedeutet was?“, fragte Rose unsicher, nun doch wieder zu ihm aufsehend. Doch er wich weiterhin ihrem Blick aus und schwieg, was sie noch nervöser machte.

„Doctor?!“, drängte sie ihn darum mit zittriger Stimme zu einer Antwort.

„Na zum einen bedeutet es, dass du mir dein Blut spenden kannst, obwohl menschliches Blut eigentlich inkompatibel mit meinem sein sollte…“, antwortete er schulterzuckend. Aber ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als Rose ihn mit großen Augen ansah.

„Dann lag das also gar nicht an der Artron-Energie in mir?“ Der Doctor schüttelte den Kopf, sein Lächeln breiter werdend. „Würde das mit dem Blutspenden auch andersrum funktionieren?“ Das hatte sie sich schon seit Tagen und Wochen gefragt.

„Vermutlich?!“, antwortete er, sich mit der Hand über den Hinterkopf fahrend. „Ich wüsste nicht, warum es nicht auch in die andere Richtung gehen sollte!“

Der kurze stolze Moment, den Rose wegen dieser Aussage hatte, verflog leider viel zu schnell. Sie erkannte, was er schon wieder tat – um die eigentliche Antwort auf ihre wichtige Frage herum drucksen und geschickt das Thema wechseln! Aber nicht mit ihr!

„Und zum anderen?“, fragte sie darum, erneut auf eine Antwort drängend.

„Was?“, spielte er den Unschuldigen.

„Du sagtest ‚zum einen‘! Was bedeutet diese dritte Helix noch für mich?“ Sie ließ nicht locker. Darum seufzte er geschlagen und spielte nervös an seinem Ohrläppchen, als er widerwillig fortfuhr.

„…Ich hatte es schon eine Weile befürchtet, aber nie den Mut gehabt, es tatsächlich zu prüfen!“, begann er schließlich doch, zu erklären. „Aber Mordo hat meine Annahme bestätigt, dass du eine gewisse … Regenerationsfähigkeit durch die dritte DNA-Helix bekommen hast.“ Rose schnappte schockiert nach Luft, was den Doctor veranlasste, schnell fortzufahren. „Keine Angst, nicht die Art Regeneration wie ein Time Lord! Aber du wirst allen Anschein nach deutlich länger leben, als es für einen Menschen deiner Zeit normal wäre…“ Rose konnte kaum glauben, was sie hörte.

„Wie lange?“, fragte sie mit klopfendem Herzen. Alle möglichen Szenarien strömten durch ihren Kopf, aber unterm Strich endete jede Fantasie so, dass sie alle geliebten Menschen inklusive dem Doctor überlebte und am Ende ganz allein war. Allein die bloße Vorstellung war der blanke Horror. Endlich verstand sie die Zurückhaltung des anderen Doctors im parallelen Universum, eine richtige Beziehung mit ihr einzugehen. Auch sein Totschlagargument war gewesen, dass er ihren Verlust nicht würde ertragen können, wenn sie viel zu früh von ihm gehen würde und er allein zurückbleiben müsse. Sie hatte das alles für Blödsinn gehalten, immerhin hatte sie nicht in seiner Haut gesteckt. Aber plötzlich verstand sie ihn ganz gut…

„Nun, ich vermute ungefähr so lange wie ein Gallifrey, der kein Time Lord ist…“

„Und das wäre wie lange?“ Sie ignorierte seine verwirrende Aussage, dass es Bewohner seines Heimatplaneten gab, die keine Time Lords waren – immerhin dachte sie immer, ‚Time Lord‘ wäre der Name seiner Spezies! Aber das war ein Thema für ein anderes Gespräch. Wichtiger war Rose jetzt, was die verlängerte Lebenszeit für sie bedeuten würde.

„…ein paar hundert Jahre?“ Nervös an seinem Ohr spielend, sah er Rose an. Doch diese starrte geradeaus, während sie wie in Trance ins weiche, feuchte Gras unter ihr sank. Sie war geschockt. Ihre Befürchtungen waren wahr geworden. Sie würde ihren Doctor bei weitem überleben! Das war einfach nicht fair! Sie wollte nicht mehr ohne ihn sein!

„Und das hast du die ganze Zeit gewusst und mir trotzdem nichts gesagt?!“, fragte sie barsch, nachdem sie einen Augenblick gebraucht hatte, um sich zu fangen.

„Ich sagte, ich hab' es vermutet! Und das erst, seitdem ich dich auf der verlassenen Straße in London wieder gesehen hab'… du bist in den drei Jahren hier im Paralleluniversum keinen Tag gealtert! Aber Mordo hat es erst bestätigt…“ Doch Rose interessierte plötzlich nicht mehr, was mit ihr war. Was war mit ihm? Er hatte am Strand zu ihr gesagt, er hätte nur dieses eine Leben und würde mit ihr zusammen alt werden! Wenn er da von einem normalen, menschlichen Leben geredet hatte…

„Aber das heißt, dass unsere Lebenserwartungen wieder nicht übereinstimmen!“, rief sie mit brechender Stimme, als Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen. „Jetzt bin ICH diejenige, die viel länger lebt als du!“

Der Doctor setzte sich zu ihr ins feuchte Gras und schaute ihr eindringlich in die aufgewühlten Augen. Dann hob er seine Hand und wischte ihr zärtlich die Tränen von den Wangen. In seinem Ausdruck stand nicht die leiseste Spur von Reue oder Mitleid oder Bedauern. Stattdessen umspielte der Hauch eines Lächelns seine Lippen.

„Oder etwa nicht?!“, fragte sie vorsichtig nach.

„Rose, ich sagte am Strand, ich könne nicht mehr regenerieren und habe nur dieses einzige Leben. Aber es ist trotzdem ein gallifreyisches Leben! Mir mag vielleicht mein zweites Herz fehlen, weil ER das für seine Regeneration gebraucht hat. Aber an meiner eigenen Lebenszeit hat sich deswegen nichts geändert!“

„Das heißt, du lebst wie lange?“, fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, obwohl sie eigentlich noch keine Hoffnung aufkommen lassen wollte – nur für den Fall der Fälle.

„Ein paar hundert Jahre?!“, wiederholte er schulterzuckend, aber sein Lächeln wurde deutlicher. „Zumindest wenn‘s gut läuft!“, fügte er in Erinnerung an seinen beinahe-Tod durch Mordo hinzu.

In unendlicher Erleichterung fiel Rose ihm um den Hals. Doch dann ruderte sie schnell zurück und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Moment! Aber du sagtest eben, du hast das Ganze nur vermutet, aber nie geprüft. Und dass Mordo erst deinen Verdacht bestätigt hat. Das heißt, am Strand konntest du maximal wissen, wie lange DU leben wirst, aber nicht wie lange ICH haben würde. Und trotzdem hast du dort gesagt, dass wir zusammen alt werden! Du hast mich angelogen!“

Der Doctor fuhr sich erneut mit der Hand durchs Haar und wich ihrem vorwurfsvollen Blick aus, bevor er antwortete. „Sagen wir, ich hatte Grund zu Annahme…“, fing er an, doch bei Roses entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck fing er lieber noch mal von vorne an. „Ich hatte gehofft…“ - Nein, das war auch nicht viel besser - „…Sagen wir einfach, ich hatte eine begründete Vermutung!“

„Und deine ‚begründete Vermutung‘ war die einzige Grundlage für einen der wichtigsten Sätze, die an diesem Strand gefallen sind und der meine Entscheidung zwischen euch beiden maßgeblich beeinflusst hat?!“ Fassungslos über das, was sie hörte, sah Rose ihn an, nicht bereit, zu glauben, dass er sie so leichtfertig manipuliert hatte.

„Nunja, ich bin ziemlich gut darin, begründete Vermutungen anzustellen…“ Der Doctor blies unsicher seine Backen auf und wich ihrem Blick weiterhin aus. Er wusste, dass Rose allen Grund hatte, sauer auf ihn zu sein.

„Ja, das bist du wirklich!“ Aber überraschenderweise war sie das gar nicht! Sie lachte stattdessen kurz auf. Diesen Satz hatte sie von ihm schon öfter gehört, vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und in einem anderen Universum. Ihn jetzt erneut von ihrem neuen-neuen Doctor zu hören, ließ alte Erinnerungen in Rose hochkommen und sie konnte ihm tatsächlich nicht länger böse sein. Im Prinzip hatte sie nichts anderes von ihm erwartet! Er war und blieb nun mal ihr Doctor! „Aber du warst nicht sicher! Du hast wirklich nur geraten?!“, fragte sie noch einmal schmunzelnd nach, nur um ganz sicher zu sein, dass sie die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen hatte. Nein, Rose war nicht böse auf den Doctor. Wie könnte sie, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass sie zusammen mehrere hundert Jahre alt werden würden!? Stattdessen war sie überwältigt von ihrem unendlichen Glück, dass sich trotz aller wideren Umstände und Verstrickungen tatsächlich alles zum Guten entwickelt zu haben schien. Sie konnte es kaum fassen! Womit hatte sie das alles nur verdient?

„Nunja, ich hatte vollstes Vertrauen, dass Bad Wolf uns nicht nur wieder zusammenführt, sondern uns auch ein Happy End ermöglicht…“, antwortete er mit einem liebevollen Lächeln auf den Lippen und beantwortete damit unbewusst ihre letzte Frage. Auch Rose lächelte ihn endlich wieder an, wenn auch noch mit einer Spur Traurigkeit in den Augen.

„Für uns beide, ja!“, sagte sie leise, während sie seine rechte Hand in ihre nahm und kleine, zarte Kreise darauf malte. „Aber nicht für IHN!“

Der Doctor nahm sie tröstend in seine Arme und zog sie fest zu sich heran. Nur seine Rose konnte ehrliches Mitleid für das Unglück eines anderen empfinden, wenn sie eigentlich gerade Grund für Freudensprünge gehabt hätte. Er überlegte, ob nun der richtige Zeitpunkt war, ihr auch den Rest zu beichten, den er ihr seit der Metakrise vorenthielt. Aber vermutlich hatte sie für heute Abend schon genügend Neuigkeiten zu verarbeiten. Außerdem nahm er an, dass die Enthüllung seines Geheimnisses nur erneut in einem riesen Streit enden würde. Also entschied er sich schnell dagegen und genoss stattdessen ihre innige Umarmung. Für alles andere würden sie später noch genügend Zeit haben…

 

                                                                                              ------------------ to be continued

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank an alle, die bis zum Ende durchgehalten haben. Ich weiß, es gibt noch ein paar lose Enden und auch einen winzigen Cliffhanger, also wird es wohl doch noch eine Fortsetzung geben müssen. Die ersten Ideen spuken schon in meinem Hirn herum. Mal sehen, wann ich dazu komme, alles aufzuschreiben. Auf jeden Fall ein großes DANKE fürs Lesen! Ich würde mich sehr über nette Kommentare freuen.


End file.
